Two Can Play The Game
by KillerKitty3140
Summary: -- COMPLETE -- Hermione and Harry have broken up with each other. But who has dumped whom? Harry tries to get back at Hermione by flirting outrageously with Ginny; Hermione fights fire with fire; who better to irritate Harry more than Malfoy?
1. Entree

PLEASE review. I need to know if people like this, I might not continue with it if you don't think it's that goodÐ•

---

**EntrÑ‰e**

"We need to talk," he mumbled, and looked anywhere but her eyes, _I've got to do this,_

"Look, this is a mistake! We can work things out, I know we can," she protested, as she reached for his hands, he looked at her and saw the tears that welled up in her eyes,

"Don't" he said and stood back, away from her hands, that made twigs snap and made them both jump. Both their nerves were riled up.

They had gone to a clearing in the forest, their clearing. It was the place where he first told her he loved her and where the memory of their first kiss remains.

It was where they had started; it was now where they were going to end.

"I love you," she offered, _for two years you've been my best friend, my boyfriend, my comfort, my strength. _

"Don't," he repeated, his voice filled with pain, "you're just making it worse," he wiped her eyes with his thumbs and took one last glance at her. _How can anything be worse, my whole world is crumbling in front of me. I love you too, _he wanted to bid in return, but knew it could only make the pain deepen, he closed his eyes.

"Do you feel like this isn't happening? Like we could wake up and it'll just be one lonely nightmare; that we could suddenly wake up and find ourselves in each others arms again?" he wondered aloud, and laughed piteously to himself, "this is us we're talking about!" he said pushing back his wild, raven hair.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked as she stared at him laugh, _why was he laughing at a time like this? _The look in his eyes told her no. It was an attempt to prevent his tears. "Don't you love me anymore?" she asked desperately, the pained look she saw in his eyes was enough to make her dissolve. With his silence her heart felt like it turned to ice, gently cracking.

_Of course I love you. _

"No," he declared, with that blow, her heart shattered; leaving only a crevice to remind her of what once was there, he closed his eyes,

"Well, I don't want you either," she replied. An invisible axe plunged into his chest, fabricated by her equally harsh words.

The Boy Who Lived was scarred now more than ever, while the bushy-haired bookworm never felt more alone. They stared into the night sky; both knew they had just lied to the other. Broken, they walked back to the castle in separate ways. What happened; what went wrong, kept replaying in their heads.

---

Now, that's really sad. (sob) But I promise that later chapters will be lighter. I had to get it out of the way. Now. You. Must. Review. Please?


	2. Plans of Vengence! Mwahahaha!

Thanx 4 ur reviews!!! You like? (dances happily to herself) I like looooooong dreary reviews!!!! In fact...I encourage them!!! No matter what i do, it always ends up serious. what do you think? Should occasionally add twists of demented humour in this...or not? Wait. No. It'll be too plain if not...

AND ANOTHER THING! (Sorry this is a bit long) does _anyone _(active, so i can keep updating) want to be a beta reader? anyone? (dw if you dont wanna)

--

**Chapter One**

_I can't sit there anymore, _she realised as she walked up to her usual spot within the Gryffindor table. _Not with them two snogging the living daylights outta each other! _She turned, disgusted, to the two lovebirds,

"Hello, 'Mione!" greeted Harry, finally parting with... _GINNY???!? _Hermione stared flabbergasted at the two.

_How can you do this to me?_ She asked of both of them with the hurt look clearly showing in her eyes.

"Wha-What are you doing?" she asked of him, clearly shocked by such open acts of affection... that weren't aimed towards her.

"You don't want me," he stated, clearly believing her lie she had told him the night before to comfort herself, "clearly I don't want you, either," he finished with a blatantly pained expression which she missed so ignorantly,

'You said you don't love me," she answered, excusing her cruel words with his. She knew him, she knew what he was about to say, she closed her eyes and prepared for the blow,

"I don't," he uttered lightly before locking tongues once again with _Ginny!!_

Hermione, knowing all about Ginny's obsession with Harry since her first year, never thought it would end this way. _How could he get over me so quickly?_ The pain of breaking up slapped her again; _Harry_, but was now clashed with the betrayal of one of her closest friends; _Ginny._

"Dwon'ch woury boot ite 'Myownee," Ron said, who clearly tried to clam her down. Even the densest piece of lice could see that he was equally happy about Harry hooking up with his younger sister, Ginny, as he was sad about his two best friends breaking up.

Clearly even the densest piece of lice could've also seen that Harry wasn't that into Ginny and responded to every movement of Hermione instead; sadly both Ron and Hermione were oblivious to this fact.

As Lavender entered to have breakfast, she too was shocked,

"Merlin's beard! Ginny's stealing your boy, 'Mione!" she exclaimed, stating the obvious to everyone in the hall, before she realised her mistake and carefully sat as far away from the beetroot red girl left standing alone.

Burning red, Hermione sat herself on the free space beside the two lions on heat and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the avid "couple" beside her. _You're so daft Lavender._

She glared darkly around the room, at anyone besides The Boy Who Has No Heart and his confused partner, she began to select suitable candidates as a catalyst to her revenge. With a glare like daggers, she scared away whoever was interrupting her planning for her retribution.

She continued to calculate in a very Hermione-like fashion, and began a hawk-like scan on the entire 7th year male population; from Gryffindor, the Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaws and continued to Slytherins.

It stopped on a certain golden haired boy, with features that belonged to angels; living proof that looks are deceiving. He simply didn't care about affairs of others and was surrounded in a shield of Slytherins who were undoubtedly drawn to him; he didn't return her glimpse.

Perfect. Who else but Harry's counterpart, the Prince of Slytherin, would do? She glowered mischievously at the heinous pair beside her. _Two Can Play The Game._

_--_

_Review. _Think about it. I won't feel loved if you don't. ---- **Review** ----

-luv May

**p.s.** NOOOO, i'd never leave Draco out in the dark! OF COURSE he's gonna be the hot, sexy, bad-boy hero with the heart of gold. (Jus tellin u now!)


	3. The Game Begins

_EVERYBODY _seems to be asking why Hermione and Harry would break up in the first place? I could tell you now or leave you all in suspense. I'm taking the latter option. Just so you keep reading. I'll add it in the later chapters. But that's all I'm saying.

Someone wanted my chapters longer. Yes, well, I try to update everyday so it gets hard for me to write long ones. I get terribly lazy.

---

**Chapter Two**

_Potions, _she thought dryly before she followed a certain conceited boy out of the hall and down towards the dungeons. _Isn't he ever alone?? _She observed that he always had at least 3 other slaves from his house who fondled over him; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Malcolm Baddock.

Entering the Potions classroom, she found her Ex surrounded by little slaves, too, from his – _their –_ house. _I've never noticed how the two are so alike; _she noted the likeness in the two rivals. She placed herself on the seat in front of Malfoy, just on the verge of her fellow Gryffindors to avoid blatancy.

She swiveled around in her seat to face Malfoy,

"What, Mudblood? Are you lost?" he asked mockingly, _this is going to be harder that I thought,_

"Seeing as my previous company is too captivated by the words of The Boy Who Flies Like A Turkey," she said sarcastically and gestured to the crowd gathered around Harry as he made rapid hand movement to further express whatever he was talking about, "I decided to find others to...talk to," she said, as she gazed up through her lashes.

He raised an eyebrow, and turned to face her, intrigued at what she had to say, "So, can I join you?" she asked, a challenge played in her eyes,

"Does such the chaste little Gryffindor want to play with the big kids?" he asked.

"Aren't I good enough?" she replied with a question, feigning her innocence,_ So the game begins..._

"You're...fine," he answered, "Pansy, shove, make room for the Mudblood," Draco ordered, never taking his eyes off Hermione, _What is she playing at, _he inquired to himself. Pansy, never once hesitant in disobeying began to shift,

"Don't bother, I don't want to disturb anyone; I believe there's enough room," she said, ignoring the brutal name she had just been called.

Hermione got up and slowly walked around the desks to stand directly in front of Malfoy, and planted herself onto his lap. She lost her balance and flung her arms in the air and they ended up weaving around his neck. Acting as if this was all according to plan, she massaged his broad shoulders and neck.

Startled by such bold moves from a Gryffindor especially to one of them, all the Slytherins stared stunned.Malfoy brushed his lips across hers, and took advantage of his companions' silence, his tongue flicked playfully at her teeth, and asked permission to enter. When he faced no resistance he dominantly began exploring her mouth.

_Eww, I'm kissing a Malfoy. _Thoughts repeated through her head, _I don't what's worse; the reality that I'm kissing a Malfoy... or that I actually like it._

His hand moved from supporting her back towards her face. It started gripping on her hair, and strained it. Tears began to form in her eyes. He was pulling her hair! Uncontrollably Hermione let out a moan filled with desire and involuntary used her arms to drag him closer to her. The yanking on her hair was so excruciating, but his mouth and tongue, working wonders, was so satisfying; such a mixture of pleasure and pain made her confused.

Malfoy pulled away first, to her disappointment. Dazed from the experience, she now knew all the rumours about him were very true. Totally unaffected by anything, Malfoy just sat back and watched her with maddening serenity.

"You're such a good kisser," she blurted out,

"Opposites attract," he drawled and gave her a trademark Malfoy smirk, before mischievously winking at her. Shocked, Hermione paused for a moment, deciding whether to take offence,

"Are you suggesting..." she said, with a deliberately pause, "that you're _attracted _to me?"

Snape walked in the room, and noticed the Slytherins all quiet. At the disturbing fact that a Gryffindor was on his favourite pupil's knee; he arched his eyebrow before barking,

"20 points from Gryffindor, Ms Granger, stop disturbing Mr Malfoy and return to your seat!"

Standing up, she walked back to her seat, and returned Malfoy's wink at him. All eyes, including the shocked Gryffindors, especially Harry, to her glee, were on her. Before sitting down again, she gave a backwards glance towards Malfoy.

---

Hmmmm ...there's not really anything to say. Except to try to convince you to review. Please? Because I need to read your opinion. I _really_ appreciate long reviews!!!!!!

P.s. I changed and checked the grammar really... thoroughly!


	4. Friends Forever?

Okay... I TRIED!!!! I'm sorry. Really. I tried. But I just couldn't make the chapters longer. Sorry. That's why it's been taking s long. But it just doesn't work for me. But thanks for your reviews. Maybe next time I'll include two chapters in one? Would you like that?

Grammar. (shudder) I know I make lots of mistakes. Just keep pointing them out and I'll fix them. I did fix the first few chapters, thanks to those who pointed the mistakes out. If it makes you feel better. Now – as far as I can pick up – they are grammar mistake free!!! (Yah!)

If you wanted me to read your FanFic, mail 

---

**Chapter Three**

_Can one be more bored? _Draco thought imperiously to himself; Defence against the Dark Arts. Lupin; the majority of girls drooled over the grey wolf; werewolf to be more exact, and clung to his every word.

Draco's gaze kept wondering around the room only to land on the filthy Mudblood, he'd steer it away, only to let it find its way back to her. He didn't like what he saw.

The way her hand shot up at every question asked. It was... off putting? No. _Merlin's beard I'm getting turned on by a bookworm, _he thought idly to himself. Every time he 'by chance' looked by her way the daft Mudblood was sneaking longing looks at her friend with the raven coloured mop. Disgraceful. Sickening.

The whole school knew of their little fall-out. So much for the perfect pair living happily ever after. He saw lil Pottie eating the Weaselette's face and turned quickly away, disgusted, at such open display of such an amateur not-knowing-what-the-hell-I'm-doing-snog.

Draco knew what he would do if his partners – yes, dammit _partners _– were doing such outrageous thing with anybody other than himself. But it would be just a warning of what was to come. Of course, the Mudblood was never the one for violence...let alone bashing another's head against a brick wall before booting the living daylights out of them. Such a typical do-good Gryffindor to not beat people up. Not that it stopped her in 3rd year.

But Draco also knew what he – and most likely the Mudblood – would do next. No, physical pain wouldn't be enough. He'd make the backstabber torment mentally as well. Step two would be far more damaging than step one. Another typical Gryffindor act; always cutting to the chase and avoid foreplay.

That was it. She was using him. To hurt the one she loved most in the world but would not admit it, probably not even to herself. Draco liked this idea more and more. He never knew the Mudblood could have such spunk.

_And I thought she was the smart one. _

"Harry, let's see, since you've participated in many duels; what are the first five rules the two duellers should always follow?" the werewolf asked. Harry, who now shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wouldn't have a single clue. It's not like the famed Harry Potter played by the rules; it was just, unlike Draco, he was never penalised.

"...," his pet scholar awkwardly sat in silence,

"I mean, I know I didn't give anyone homework on it, but can anyone list me the first five rules in duelling?" the werewolf attempted to asking the whole class, by now Draco expected Granger's hand to have shot up and answered the question, saving her lover from the embarrassment. But it never happened. The gifted Mudblood just ignored it, and continued to scribble down some notes.

Yet another realisation hit Draco. _Has their little dispute split the revolting Dream Team up, I wonder? _He needed to know whether she and Pot Head were still friends. If not, Merlin's beard, this was going to be fun.

---

Now... you KNOW the drill. **Review.** Please? I'll love you all forever if you do.

**P.S. **I'd just like to mention I happen to like The OC... and am deeply shattered that it has ended. (Bows head in silence to revere The OC ending)


	5. Falling out and in

Yes, where is Voldemort? To be honest I totally forgot about him (Hides in the deepest darkest corner) but... as you'll see, I'll fix my mistake. And I just realised another thing.

**The Punk Rock Goddess:** I'm giving you special thanks for always reviewing! It's _really _good that you do long reviews about what you think. And yes; I spelt realisation. That's how we spell it here. LOL! Soz for the confusion!

The OC ended for the season, sorry for the alarm! LOL

-

**Chapter Four**

As Hermione entered the Common room, she gazed regretfully at Harry. After he ended the game of Exploding Snap with Ron, Harry walked slowly towards her as she sat on the couch quietly as she read the new addition of _Hogwarts, the History. _

"Hey, Hermione, we're still friends, right? After everything; we... I mean you and I haven't affected anything, right?" he asked, as he looked anywhere but at her, Hermione looked up from her book, clearly aggravated at the person who disturbed her.

"What?" she asked dimly,

"I was saying; when we – you know – broke up and all... I was wondering, are we still friends?" he asked again,

"What do you mean?" she wearily asked,

"You hardly speak to me since... that time in the forest, Ron and Ginny have noticed too." he tried to explain.

"I'm so sorry for Ron and _Ginny. _Maybe you it's not _me _with the problem. _Maybe _one of us is too _busy _spending time with _Ginny _doing _Merlin knows what!" _she exploded at him, emphasising certain words to do with Ginny. How could he just break up with her. And for _Ginny. _

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he declared, his arms plunged into the air, still not looking at her "We're just _friends,_" he finished, looking helplessly from one window to another… all reflecting her angry face for him to see.

"You call that 'just friends'? You were all over her! Why did we even break up? You couldn't even tell me! You owe me at least that much! Did we mean _anything_ to you? I guess not!" she shouted,

"What about Malfoy, then? How does he come into the picture? I could see clearly that our relationship meant everything to you!" he fumed back, "Why should you care? You don't care! You told me! You said you didn't want me anymore! What am I supposed to do?" he continued to explode at her: no one noticed how he evaded her last question,

"I never..." she began, but realised she could never excuse what she had said before, "I guess it makes us even then! You don't love me! You told me so yourself as well! Why do _you _care? I could be shagging Malfoy for all its worth and _you can't do anything about it!_"

"You… and… Malfoy." He spat at the name. "Are an item?" He only looked at her then.

"Why do you care, Harry Potter." Using a formal and distant name to refer to him.

"Then, I guess – I guess we were right before; that we would get in the way of our friendship," his face hardened as he continued, "We're breaking it off then?" he asked, "Like, everything... even – even being friends?" he continued but dared on as he needed to know the answer.

'Go be friends with Ginny," Hermione answered through clenched teeth. _I'll get you back Harry Potter, I swear – even if it means ripping apart everything I believed in for all my life; you're not going to get away with hurting me._

-

"Don't you think you're being a bit rough on him?" Ginny inquired as she walked up to Hermione, who now stared murderously at her so-called friend,

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione stated, and walked away, her voice as cold and sharp as a blade made from ice.

"You do know! C'mon Hermione. You've been friends since first year. Surely you don't mean to throw everything away!" Ginny tried reasoning with her,

"No. I don't." Hermione offered, but didn't offer a further explanation,

"Think of Harry. Voldemort's on the rising still, Harry says he could feel him increasing in power! The Ministry Of Magic won't believe him. Voldemort has been all quiet and there's no sign of anything; no proof but Harry's word alone!"

"I'm sure that has everything to do with our relationship!" Hermione screamed sarcastically, "I could've supported him. I believe him, but now – now..."

"You're holding back from me. Remember when we used to pour our secrets into each other? What happened to that? What happened between you and Harry? What happened to _our_ friendship?" Ginny asked,

"I guess backstabbing sort of kills off any kind of friendship then doesn't it? What happened between Harry and me? Well, I DON'T KNOW! The bastard won't tell me. Not only that; but you two seem to be getting on quite well nowadays!" Hermione returned, her eyes reflecting her voice.

"I...I'm sorry. Harry told me you were over. He – he said he – he wanted me. Y-you know how I feel about him. I can't help it. I can't help it if he ended it with you. I CAN'T HELP IT IF HE WANTS ME MORE THAN YOU!" she shouted, a voice filled with straight pride, before she gasped at the cruel words she just shrieked.

Ginny knew it wasn't true, even though she wanted it so much. She saw the way Harry still looked at Hermione. Only Hermione couldn't see that.

"Then you'll know that I can't help but end our friendship between us as well," Hermione expressed quietly, in a voice just above a whisper. Her fears were confirmed.

-

She sat as far away from the sickening pair as possible during Dinner and ate, trying unsuccessfully – again – to ignore Harry and Ginny awkwardly look anywhere but at themselves or her. Abruptly, she stood up; wanting everyone to see. She walked slowly up to the Slytherin table, receiving a number of unwelcoming stares.

Draco wasn't totally caught unaware of this. He had chosen who he'd want to hurt most; out of the Shattered Mudblood and the Distasteful Potter, the choice was simple, of course he'd choose to destroy his all-time enemy. Draco, in all his brilliance, knew that the Mudblood was a free ticket to absolutely destroying Potter.

He'd just have to stand the Mudblood, her bushy hair, her know-it-all attitude when she was only a _Gryffindor, _and her vile… whatever Mudbloods have.

He'd give the Mudblood what she wanted... and more. He'll let Potter see just what he was missing out on, but by then, Granger would be all his. It was a perfect plan.

He decided he had enough food for the day and stood up, taking Hermione with him; he walked slowly out of the hall, as if what they were doing were being displayed.

-

Draco laid Hermione on his bed, within the Slytherin common room in the dungeon. He moved his mouth down, and flicked his tongue temptingly wherever it went; he settled for spot underneath her jaw, high on her neck; her weak point.

She let out a moan, involuntarily urging him on. He moved his hand from her back, slowly down; caressing her skin before he reached the higher part of her thighs and began massaged the inside of it in a rhythmic motion; it caused her to moan and respond by swaying her hips.

She decided to make use of her own hands and began to unbutton her blouse; inevitably it made him lower his mouth towards her chest, and caused her to arch her shoulders back and revealed her breasts to him; her hands pushed his head onto them. Now his body was definitely responding.

_Am I going to go through with this? _She thought worriedly to herself; remember the last time she had made love to someone; the time she lost her virginity to Harry.

**.:Flashback:.**

'...I promise, I'll-I'll be gentle. We can take it nice and slow," Harry had said to her, dropping her on the bed, as he quickly ripped off their clothing. In a matter of seconds they were both naked. He was already stiff.

Gritting his teeth in attempt to be in control, to go slow; he entered her. Feeling her awkwardness, he tried going even slower. Unable to control himself, he snapped. He started going faster and faster,

"Harry! No! Stop! Don't! I can't!" Hermione tried to reason with him. He heard her and stopped.

A yielding expression formed on his face, and he sulked away.

**.:End Of Flashback:.**

_I have to stop. _Hermione thought to herself.

Though he was clearly aroused, Malfoy was able to leisurely take of her clothes with an agonising touch. He stroked caressing her such a pleasurable way, giving her every opportunity to turn it down; but also making her addicted to him.

"Don't...Stop," she murmured,

"You want me to stop?" he asked, and froze his movements; he knew the answer,

"No, don't stop!" she cried, and grinded her hips on his, in attempt to coax him to start pleasuring her again.

"Are you ready?" he asked, hearing her moan underneath him. Why hadn't she felt anything like this with Harry? Her hands reached for his face and she nodded, "We can take it slow, I promise," he said, offering her the same false promise her beloved Harry had.

He entered her, and she breathed in, remembering such awkwardness from before. Draco sensed her flinch and began going slower and slower. After a few awkward moments of pacing at such ridiculously slow rate, Hermione realised Draco wasn't going to snap. He was in control.

She pressed up upon him, destroying any space between them and moved her hips, and created a faster rhythm between them. It lasted all night. She clung onto him, unable to believe such pleasure was possible.

"Draco..." she murmured, the name sounded strange coming from her lips, before she slipped into a world of peaceful sleep; wrapped in his arms.

-

Yah! Finally, a long chapter! Tell me what you think!


	6. The Day After

Hey! No DM/HG action in this chapter..soz! But the characters have to have time to clear their heads a bit...so you'll get to read whatever they conclude in the end.

Thankyou reviewers... you all know who you are!!!

---

The curtains, since the night before, were not drawn; the sun shone jeeringly into their eyes, and woke them both up. _Wow, Malfoy had his own room. Typical._

She was late. He was late. They were late!

_I need to go to breakfast! I need to get my books! I need to revise my books! I need to get to get to – _

Hermione's thoughts were broken off by Draco's breathtaking hands, which stroked her approvingly,

"Ugh! It's Friday! Hey, tomorrow – if you're not busy that is – do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked Draco, as he got out of the massive bed. Unashamed of his nakedness, he slowly began to select the new day's attire; knowing that her eyes never left his body.

"Um... Sure! Look, I've got to go! I've got to..." Hermione answered, only to be cut off again,

"Is the innocent, little Gryffindor afraid of being late?" he asked playfully; sprawled again upon his bed, and tapped against her skin with his index finger, slowly pacing up her arm.

"N-No," she answered; but they both knew it was a lie,

'Or is it me; is the innocent, little Gryffindor afraid of being seen anywhere with a Malfoy?" he asked again, his tone now shifted from good-humoured and mischievous to blank and serious. He pulled her in and pressed up against her.

'N-No," she answered, again; but they both knew it was a lie. He raised his eyebrow and teasingly kissed her.

"Or... are you still madly in love with Potter, whom yours truly can never compare?" Draco asked dramatically, planting light kisses down her neck, unable to resist tempting and teasing her. He knew the answer to the questions before she did.

"Would I be here with you, now?" she evaded his question. She pushed him back, making them both get up, so they weren't too late.

_Well, that proves it then. Draco Malfoy really IS the Sex God._

-

I had been a rough day. Endless questioning; where she was last night and what on earth was up with her and Malfoy. She was very confused.

It was time to clear her head. She walked down towards the lake.

All through the day she kept glancing back and forth looking for a certain blonde haired angel, but never prevailed unless it was a mealtime. It was so strange. She was attracted to Malfoy. _Merlin's beard! _Maybe she was always attracted to him, but never knew it. He was sure good looking enough.

But her devotion to Harry had discriminated anything even close to friendship with his enemy. _Now all this has changed._ Everything had changed. _What have I got myself into? _How can she be pining for two people; so different... yet terrifyingly alike?

She gapped a tree. It was a special tree. It was their tree. Everything seemed to draw out memories of her blissful time with Harry.

**.::Flashback::.**

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked impulsively, while tangled I his arms,

"No," he answered mischievously, earning him a punch and he tried to not fall off by grabbing a branch

"Don't you want to be with me forever?" she asked teasingly

"No," he continued

"If I left right now, would you be sad?" she persisted

"No." he finished,

"_Harry!" _she cried, finally giving up, "Fine," she supposed and began leave,

"What?" he asked, and ran up to her and caught her arm,

"If that's how you honestly feel..." she trailed,

"Don't you believe me?" her gaze told him no, it asked him what he was playing at, "I don't think you're pretty," he repeated, earning a punch from his girlfriend, "I think you're gorgeously beautiful," he clarified, "I don't' want to be with you forever, I _need _to be with you forever." She sighed at his romantic gestures, "If you left right now...I'd die," he refined.

"I'm not falling for your cheesy lines!" she declared, trying to convince herself.

_You're so perfect. _

**.::End of Flashback::.**

How everything seemed so easy back then. Harry was her romantic and undeniable hero. Now...now, she was a Slytherin Whore.

-

"Oi, Draco! What's up with you and the Mudblood?" yells Blaise across the Dungeon common room, "Heard her and Potter broke up..." he trailed off, and hoped Draco will fill in the blanks,

Draco rotated around,

"Potter dumped her even though the dim-witted Gryffindors are still hopelessly in love with each other," Draco stated, to which Blaise replied with a confused expression, "then, that's where I come in. The Mudblood, being an action taking Gryffindor, is bitter in getting revenge. I, being a cunning Slytherin, took advantage of the situation and got her laid," he concluded, "I'm taking her to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" he declared stridently to everyone,

"But, why? You've already got what you wanted, haven't you?" asked Blaise, still confused, but grinning widely at the thought of Draco shagging another unsuspecting Gryffindor.

"I've already told you. What are you – a bloody Hufflepuff? Potter is still madly in love with her. He's just not admitting it to himself...yet. When he does though, the filthy Mudblood will be head over heels in love with yours truly," Draco explained and bowed to boast his plan.

"Just be careful that you don't fall for the Mudblood yourself," Pansy warned, as she enter the conversation,

"Are you suggesting that I, cold heart-less Malfoy could actually fall in love?" Draco replied mockingly,

"Just suggesting a negligible possibility," she purred, "do you still have time for me?" she asked innocently, but her hands sliding down his leg unmistakably suggested something else.

"Always," he replied, leading her into his room and placed her onto the uncleaned bed sheets.

---

Well...I tried to even it out a bit (so Harry wasn't such a bastard and Draco was too good) so it could be the slightest bit believable... and to make the choice for Hermione between the two even more unbearable!!! But the showdown between the two probably won't happen very soon.

So...you know what this means? REVIEW!!! Please? I keep writing longer chapters... you keep reviewing? Good deal? Hmmm?


	7. Why? That's Why!

Very good reviews, love all the different opinions surfacing. If you've got any question... confused in any way... REVIEW, I will answer all your questions!

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was so busy. Cantamaths, parties, stupid bloody economic tests, parties _and I got my first Excellence for Response to Text in English!!!!! (Yah!!!) _

I can't claim the flash back as mine... I actually got it off a fwd when checking my e-mails and thought it'll go wicked with my story. It wasn't me. Sorry to disappoint you.

---

"...c'mon, get real Herms! You can't be serious!" exclaims Ron, "That-that's bloody..."

"Calm down Ron, I'm just going to Hogsmeade with him," she replied, earning her a horrified look from her best friend at her declaration,

"But, what about Harry? What's he going to say?" asked Ron, only to realise his mistake as it was too late,

"I DON'T CARE about Harry!" she fumed back at him, so clearly in denial, "I bet he's going with _Ginny_!"

"Is this what it's about? Oh Merlin! Herms! Just because Harry decides he wants to get with Ginny doesn't mean you have to mix with _Malfoy_!"

"I'm not doing this because of Harry," she stated, "have you ever considered that _maybe _he might actually like me? That I might actually like him?" she asked,

"This is _Malfoy _we're talking about, Herms! The same one that mocks you! The same one that taunts you because of your blood, the one who scorned us and made our lives a living hell for six years! You _can't _like him. I know you, you're up to something!" he declared, "what I don't get is how Malfoy would just kiss you – yes, no ones forgotten about THAT Herms – and the creepiest detail that he would even let you join them! That the Slytherins would let you join them. That to me was kind of weird."

He was panting, plainly out of breath, and stormed off before she could get the last word. Not that she would retaliate; she wanted at least one friend. For once, Hermione was in deep thought, considering what her friend had just told her.

-

"May I escort you, my lovely lady, to Hogsmeade?" asked Draco, with a dramatic sweep of his arm, he led her away with a hand on her back guiding her; she giggled shamelessly.

"Draco," she said, now serious, but paused considering why the name sounded so alien coming from her,

"You called me by my name," he replied huskily, and rewarded her with a deep kiss,

"I've been thinking," she began, after he pulled away and she regained her wits, "how come you kissed me?"

"It was reward for using my first name... and because you're so irresistible!" he replied lightly,

"No... I mean, in potions. Like, how come... you've let me join you? How come the other Slytherins accept...this?"

"Um... let's see..." he began, pulling her closer, "I kissed you, like I said before, because you're so damn irresistible. If I accept you, the Slytherins accept you," he clarified, and saw her eyebrows raised in surprise,

Hermione was anticipating a reply, but... not quite one like this.

"I-I see,"

"Like... Potter, for instance, if he was to suddenly like someone. A Slytherin. Would all you other little Gryffindors follow his lead? Would you believe your famed leader, would you trust him to make the right decision? Not that I'm comparing such as myself to such as Potter, of course," he tried elaborating, and grimaced at Harry's name.

"Harry," she began, her face darkened when saying his name, "I don't think he would like a Slytherin. It's-It's very...unlikely." she replied, "Try a different comparison, you two are impossible to relate with each other!

"It's like...I keep order with my Slytherins. We play by our own rules. I make them," she nodded at this "but I guess innocent Pottie wouldn't mix with us Slytherins. Suppose you Gryffindors are too haughty to mix with such a criminal," he finished and began pouting,

"HAUGHTY??? GRYFFINDORS? Why you-you...!" she began, he gave her a dazzling smile and swept her into the Three Broomsticks.

She couldn't help but think about Harry and Sirius. _A criminal, who escaped Azkaban! _Maybe Draco was wrong. _How blindly we followed Harry and accepted Sirius. _

---

Does this answer your question? See how your reviews can influence the story? See how special you are if you review?

Need I remind you? **--- Review ---**


	8. Draco and Poker

They entered the Slytherin dungeon at – what – ten, eleven? Neither of them knew. Blaise's eyebrows quirked up questionably,

"Poker!" Draco yelled "Can I join?" he said, he grabbed a chair and placed himself down; it wasn't a question. He forgot about Hermione. "Oh, um... do you know how to play?" he asked of Hermione, but his eyes never left the game. Draco loved poker.

"Uh...sorry," replied Hermione, and blushed at the fact she didn't know how to play poker,

"It's Okay!" he hollered, "You can be my muse, my inspiration, my goal. I shall win all the rounds...for you," he said, and sounded horrible romantic, with a twisted sarcastic dark side to his remarks. "This is Blaise," he gestured at Blaise, "and Malcolm," he nodded at Malcolm,

"I'm gonna kick their ass," he stated, and placed... _shit!!! What rich bastards, are they betting 250 galleons on one bloody game?_ Hermione's thoughts were right, and they all placed 250 galleons each on the table.

"What makes you so sure?" asks Hermione playfully, she sat herself on Draco's knee playfully and looked at Blaise, who winked mischievously back at her.

Draco won every game.

"I thought this was a game of chance. How come you keep winning?" Hermione couldn't help but ask,

"Because, it's also a game of skill!" declared Draco, earning a snort from each Blaise and Malcolm; his two poker partners.

It started getting interesting when Draco laid down a hand with two aces, Malcolm with one... and Blaise with three!

'What the hell!" bellowed Draco, who took the game far too seriously, and pinned Malcolm down and searched him. He found nothing suspicious – for this game of poker anyway – and continued to Blaise. Draco found another pack of cards, shoved down Blaise's pants. _Why and how he found those, I will never want to know._

"It was..._ you!_" cried Draco accusingly, while also cracking up along his two friends,

"It's always the last place you look," either Blaise or Malcolm said,

"Of course it is. Why the fuck would you keep looking after you've found it? Do people do  
this? Who and where are they? Gonna Kick their ass!" replied Malfoy, now doubled up with laughter.

_This proves it, _Draco has a twisted sense of humor. Wait, no. _Make that, Slytherins have a twisted sense of humor. _She gazed at the three card players, with their Aces in their hands, enjoying themselves and laughing.

_Are they actually... smiling? _They're not so horrible when they're smiling. Or laughing. Or not being what she thought Slytherins were. _But they cheated. _Typical. It was such a ridiculous sight.

She couldn't help but join in. all four of them collapsed on a greed velvet couch in heap of laughter.

After they calmed down, Malcolm and Blaise helped her up.

"Hey, you two. No moves on my girl," stated Draco teasingly, and they both responded with a mischievous groan. Blaise winked at her again. _Does he have something in his eye? _


	9. Softie

You can't tell who Hermione likes? Frankly (hey, is that a name?) I don't really know sometimes myself. It depends on my mood…and reviews.

Would it make sense if I told everyone I am feeling unloved? When I wrote my first chapter I got… what 20 reviews? (okay, I might be exaggerating… but what gives?) Now the best I'm getting is 2. Sad. Very. BUT I'll continue updating for those people who are still reading.

Well, many seem to be very… confused? Why was Draco in a bad mood? Okay, I was going to save it for later chapters… but I don't know what I was going to write in this one. So here goes….

* * *

"Oi, Draco… I believe you're getting soft!" called out Blaise, and he stood in the way of Draco and the mug of coffee to get his attention. Bad idea.

"Uh…yea…definitely," said Draco, absently agreeing with whatever his friend said and pushed him away from his path and reached out for his coffee.

"Hah! You admit it!" accused Malcolm, who stared at Draco cradle his coffee in his hands, and gently sipped it.

"What?" asked Draco, taken aback,

"You just admitted you were getting soft! Merlin! The way you were acting around her… all _soft _and mushy! ALL WEEKEND!" accused Malcolm again,

"What? Me? A _Malfoy. _Malfoys aren't soft." Draco replied with a dignified manner,

"Uh huh," Blaise replied sceptically, "The way you were treating the Mudblood, like you actually acknowledged the fact she's _human._"

"Yes, I know she's human. So are those petty Muggles she calls parents," stated Draco, not liking where the conversation was going,

"Not once did you call her a Mudblood. I believe you even called her by her first name, uh… what was it, Merhione?" explained Blaise

"Hermione," corrected Draco, after taking another sip of coffee,

_Mmmm… Coffeeee…_

_Mmmmmm…Hermione…._

"HAH!" exclaimed Blaise,

"You even know her name!" shrieked Malcolm,

"You'd expect one to know the name of your girlfriend," justified Draco, looking down to the coffee in his hands and he began to stir it.

"She's your girlfriend?" asked Malcolm dumbfounded,

"You'd expect me to be involved with people I shag," replied Draco, slightly hurt his friends didn't know,

"Pansy," stated Blaise,

"Lavender," continued Malcolm,

"Emily," persisted Blaise__

"Anna" sustained Malcolm

"Michelle" prolonged Blaise

"Ashley" added Malcolm

"Ashley??" questioned Blaise

"Yep" confirmed Malcolm. _How the bloody hell does he know this??_

"When" enquired Blaise

"Fifth year" _MERLIN'S BEARD!!! HOW DO THESE PRYING BASTARDS KNOW THIS??!? _But Draco still kept the smug expression on his face.

**.:: Flashback ::.**

Draco entered the Slytherin common room and noticed such peace and serenity. Half of the Slytherin house was gathered here, mostly reading quietly by the fire. Too quiet.

He had to make it stop.

Feeling very smug about something; he wished to share it with the world – well, with his captivating housemates anyway –, so he climbed on a coffee table,

"I SHAGGED ASHLEY RIVINIA!!!" Draco shouted to no one in particular, so loud, all eyes were on him.

**.:: Flashback Ended::.**

_Oh yeah… almost forgot about that._

"I was going out with her in Fifth year!" shouted Blaise. _Damn. _All's fair in love and war, mate.

_Was that a bloody MUGGLE quote???_

"You went out with a Hufflepuff???" taunted Malcolm. _Shame. _Draco glanced at Blaise, expecting him to deny it.

"…" Blaise didn't quite reply._ SHAME! _This was just getting out of hand.

"Stop!!! Okay, yep, _besides them!!"_ bellowed Draco, earning him questioning glances, "They don't count," he tried clearing up,

"HAH!" Blaise pointed a finger at Draco, relieved he could change the subject "so a _Mudblood _counts, does it?"

"Yes _she _does count. _She _will shatter Potter for me," stated Draco, "That's why _she_ counts"

"I don't… do I?" asked Pansy, who was reading by the fire. They had totally forgotten about her. She got up and walked over, like a cat cornering a mouse. _Why on earth am I the mouse?_ Draco hugged his coffee closer for comfort. _Shit._

"You know what I mean," Draco tried to cover up, with waving his hand imperiously,

"Perhaps, you should explain," Pansy said, her hands moving disgustingly down his chest. Draco sipped his coffee.

"You know… with my ingenious scheme to devastate Potter by stealing his girl," replied Draco, who tried to convince her; almost – yep, almost – as much as he was trying to convince himself.

_That's why I'm doing this. To break Potter. _

_Nothing else. Nope. Na-da!_

"Really, is that what you're thinking?" asked Pansy, coaxingly,

"You _really _wanna know?" he replied, brushing his lips on hers,

"Yes," she whispered in his ear,

* * *

"Lavender, Parvati; GO AWAY!" shrieked Hermione, throwing her brush at the two,

_What a renowned way to treat my friends. Or at least the people I'm hanging out with… instead of that bastard Harry and his whore Ginny. _

The thought of them made her chuck yet another object, her snow globe, at them,

_HOW COULD THEY??? _The thought of her two friends banging in a closet somewhere disturbed her greatly, _Oh well, at least I have Draco. _Crap. _I DID NOT just have that thought._

Hermione was very confused… _twice. _Twice this week she didn't get something. Or was it this month? Oh well, whichever it was… this was a new record. Hermione was never confused. Never. Now Hermione was losing track of things.

That made her even more irritated.

And there goes her beloved photo frame. The picture you might ask? Her and… Harry FUCKING Potter!!!!

"PMS," one of them mumbled to the other and left her alone.

This remark, oddly, drew a smile to her face. She began chuckling remembering yesterday… and last night. Wow. _Things are getting better and better. _

She walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by Ron and Harry. Angry Ron and Harry.

"Where were you last night?" asked Harry

"I sent Ginny to look for you in the afternoon," continued Ron "She said you were with _Malfoy," _he practically spat out the name,

"What were you were doing with Malfoy all night?" Harry inquired, his face tight and cold,

_Wouldn't you love to know._

"Uh… I was at the library," Hermione replied

"No, Ginny and I were at the library," Harry said.

Right on que Ginny came prancing down the stairs and completely ignored Harry and Hermione, only gracing her brother with a warm smile. This led to a questioning expression from Ron to Harry,

"We had a fight," admitted Harry, impishly, "but we'll make up," he assured Hermione's smug expression.

* * *

_Valentine's Day!!! _

_Shit._

* * *

Did I say I was going to explain why Draco was in a bad mood? Screw it. I think I'll just save it for later chapters… but can you guess by the way things are going in this chapter? Can you?? Maybe?

But you can review, and guess why? Yes! Do that! Please and thank you!


	10. My Point of View

Someone wanted to clear up why Harry's being such an ass... in curtesy of my reviewers; I'm doing this in Harry POV. Thanks for the idea **WWRYbabe**! (Just giving you the credit)

(Dances merrily to herself) YAH!!! 100 reviews... wow! Thanks you guys! No wonder this story's so good (lol, wow, can I be more modest?) loving the FEEDBACK!!! (Whoever it was, don't dis my use of the word)

By the way, I just wrote my first one-shot... maybe some of you might like to check it out? I'm not really sure about it though... I'd love to see how it compares with this!

* * *

**Harry's POV**

This was so stupid. Everything is so stupid.

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"I love you," she whispered unexpectedly to him, and brushed her flame coloured hair that hid her eyes, to gaze in mine. She was expecting an answer. All she received was silence.

"H-Harry," she called "do you... do you love me?" she asked. We both knew the answer. At least I did. She received only silence but again. Her hands cupped my face and gently held me in place; my face was unable to move and I wasn't allowed to flee.

She sighed. It was a lovely sigh, a caressing sigh. I'll be damned if I know how sighs can be caressing. I cared for her, yes... definitely. I probably loved her, yes... but not _that _way.

She was like a sister to me. Rather unbearable to kiss her. Let alone in front of my One True Love. I couldn't believe it was turning out like this. I was never meant to start another relationship so soon. I was just fooling around. For Hermione's sake.

"Hermione," she stated, I tensed up just hearing the adorable name. I closed my eyes; I didn't want them to betray anything. 'Why did you break up with her then?" she asked.

My eyes fluttered open. _None of you fucking business. _I wanted to reply. But I didn't. "If you still... love h-her," she choked out.

"I don–" I began to start to deny any knowledge of why me and my soul mate ever broke up.

"Don't deny it," shrieked Ginny, "you _do _love her," she accused, "I see the way you look at her when you think no one's looking. I notice the way you tense up every time either of you is near each other. I thought it was because you just broke up. But... I guess not."

Well, blimey, I wasn't going to deny _that. _That girl's got problems if she thought I was.

"Just tell me, _why? _Why her?" she asked of me, the second meaning was too obvious; _why not me?_

"You're like... a sister to me," I cooed, "In that instance I do love you," I tried to coax away the tears brimming in her eyes.

"A sister?" she asks, her voice wavering,

"Uh... yeah, I – I thought you knew, like you felt the same!" I tried to reason,

"For god's sakes, Harry, those weren't brotherly and sisterly Kisses and Hugs we shared! No to mention..." Ginny exploded; I looked down at the floor. Bloody hell, the patterns at the moment we so interesting. Couldn't really blame me for not look away, can you?

"I – I" I began, not knowing how to explain, "I'm sorry," I offered, I didn't really want to admit I've been using her. What happens if she blabs to Ron?

"Is this because of Hermione?" she asked, flying into a fit of rage, "I don't see why, aren't you two over now? Isn't she getting all cozy with Malfoy now?"

Well, that does it. Didn't need to bring _him _into this now! But no... she wasn't finished,

"HERMIONE HAS MOVED ON!!!" she stated very loudly for me, "Don't you think it's time you do too?" she asked again, now in a quiet voice, her I'm-deadly-serious-so-don't-fuck-with-me voice; too quiet.

"I love her," I admitted, I owed Ginny at least this much. She was clearly shocked at my confession, "I always will," I proclaimed, in a voice that tried to duplicate hers... but failed miserably making me sound like a rodent on laughing gas.

"Then why did you dump her?" she asked venomously, "Or did she get rid of you? Is that why you're moping around like a ghost?" she tried jeering, "And WHY ON EARTH did you ever go out with me, or even kiss me if I was like your sister?" she asked, I remembered why.

I saw Hermione storm across the Great Hall the day after our break up, I flew into a panic frenzy.

I couldn't think of anything to do; I wanted to grovel at her feet and make her take me back. I couldn't. No. So, instead, I grabbed the person next to me, THANK HEAVENS it was a girl. That girl was Ginny. Big surprises on what we started doing. I'd have to confess, it was horrible; but I wasn't such a complete sod to tell that to her.

"Hermione," I began explaining, I started flushing at the name, it had been so long since I said it aloud... too long; I sighed. I owed Ginny an explanation; I might've well started from the start.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to face her anymore.

"Hermione and I... we were very close," I stated dully, "She was my best-friend and girlfriend... everything: my whole world," I continued in a similar fashion, the monotony of my words still cut her, I could feel it in the air, "I had a dream," I continued, but paused remembering the dream, the unpleasantness, "basically," I recapped for her, not wanted to elaborate, "it told me that all the people I loved most would die. My parents... already ticked off. Sirius... gone," I couldn't bring myself to say the word dead about either of them, "the person I care about the most next to them is..."

"Hermione," Ginny finished for me, beginning to understand. I think.

"So, I had to do what was best for her. What would I do if she was to suddenly get murdered ... because of me?" I explained "I thought about it for a month or so... and, I finally brought myself to do... what I never thought I would."

"Then, why? Why fool me? Why feed me with fantasies, tempting me and showing me what I can never have?" questioned Ginny further,

"I wouldn't have gone through with it, if she felt the same way. She's too smart. She would've known something was wrong. Hermione... she would never have stopped she thought it was something like this. That's how you helped me." I stated simply, "she thinks we're involved, and...and now we've fallen out. She's not speaking to me."

Ginny now understood. I never loved her. Thank god that was clear. But, I think, something else dawned on her. Bugger.

"You used me." She stated simply.

Shit. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? _No I didn't use you... I just encouraged your whimsy illusion of us being together so I could protect, yet hurt, Hermione. _

As I pondered on this, I didn't even notice her slip out of the door.

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

I was so caught up in my sudden flashback that I almost collided with Ms McGonagall.

"Harry, please, watch where you're going," she began "and be careful as to not run down the hallways," she continued "or I'll be forced to take points from Gryffindor," she finished, and walked away.

McGonagall and Hermione seem to have a lot in common, certain strictness about rules for one thing. Both have been described as being particularly clever. Strange. I can't stop thinking about her now more than ever.

Right on cue she came prancing down, hand-in-hand with the git Malfoy. What does he think he's doing with my girl? Sod.

"Potter," he said as a greeting, flaunting Hermione's hand in his,

"Malfoy," I replied, through gritted teeth. Hermione never lifted her gaze of the despicable Malfoy, she looked totally smitten. Did she ever look at me like that? God, I couldn't handle it.

I grabbed her arm, the free one. Bad idea.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss at her. That definitely came out wrong. Man; that made me sound like the insensitive bastard she thinks I am. Crap.

"What do you think _you're _doing, Potter," asserted Malfoy, gliding Hermione away from me; gently. Well done, knight in shining armor.

"He's... _Malfoy_ Herms! He's _dangerous._" I whined, couldn't she see that? She penetrated me with a cold glare. Big surprises where she got that from. "Look, what's he done to you?" I ask her, "What have you done to Hermione?" I ask of Malfoy,

"You want to know what I've done with her. Hmm... let's see... let's start with the things I haven't done to her," drawled Malfoy. Screw him. What was he playing at? "I _haven't _messed with her mind, eluded her with false promises... and I haven't broken up with her," he began.

I fumed. _Bastard. _

"Not to mention I didn't get jiggy with her best bud, totally eating the Weaselette's face in public," he made a face, "honestly Potter," he sighed, how fake, "I haven't been ignoring her for Merlin knows how long!" he continued "but, I _have _been, faithfully loving Ms Granger," he bows "showering her with complements and gifts she so rightly deserves," he kissed her hand, "and..."

"ENOUGH!" I shout, "Enough," I whisper, "Hermione, can I talk to you... _alone,_" I emphasized the last word.

I walked towards the nearest empty room. I expected her to fallow me. She didn't. I waited. Until the moment I began thinking she wasn't coming; Hermione entered hesitantly into the room.

* * *

**Next: **Confrontation between Harry and Hermione.


	11. Harry's Smile

* * *

Most of the cheesy stuff with Harry was from a forward (... I'm sure I posted this before...) I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes. I'm horrible at editing. (Bear with me!)

Realise instead of Realize? Well, I'm in New Zealand... ring any bells? Probably not. Once again... bear with me.

How can I answer your questions before updating? I never knew I could...

* * *

"Look, I don't know what's up with you and Malfoy," he basically spat out the name, "but, but... be careful," he stuttered. He didn't want to lose her.

"Harry, look, that's the way things are," she tried reasoning with him, which made him arch his eyebrow, stating that it was definitely not the way things are.

The typical way things are meant them being together. When the Boy Who Lived was besotted with his notably smart best friend. That neither of them had any kind feelings towards his rival. They both knew this... even Hermione. She didn't want to accept it. No.

"Malfoy? Why _Malfoy? _Look, I know we're not on particularly good terms right now, but, can't you see? This is Malfoy!!" he tried,

"Yes, I realise it is Malfoy, no need to repeat it again and again," she drawled, in a similar fashion which reminded him of a certain snide bastard,

"Look," he tried again, loudly sighing to himself, "I'm sorry. I don't know what made you so mad at me. I'm sorry. Please, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Please," he begged,

_You don't want me to get hurt??!? _Thought Hermione furiously. _Bastard. Evil, cold, stupid, ignorant, poor, poor bastard. _She melted. She couldn't withhold, she couldn't be angry at him like this. It was too much.

"Please, Herms," he gave her a beautiful smile, too beautiful, "Friends?" he asked,

_Dammit. _

"Yeah. Friends." She stated. So she missed him. He moved to hug her, but she pulled away, "Uh... I gotta get to class...Herbology. Talk to you tomorrow," she uttered, not believing how easily she had forgiven him.

How could she just take him back?

* * *

Hermione woke up, a perfectly ordinary day with a perfectly normal routine. Until breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she was just in time for all the owls to flutter in carry assorted Valentine's items; chocolate, cards, charmed hearts and many more. Lavender and Parvati were drowned in gifts. By drowning she observed like 50 or so cards.

Ginny, to Hermione's delight, got nothing.

After she began observing what her various housemates received, she noticed she had three Valentines for her.

One was a lovely card, all red and adorned with golden ribbons. She opened it, wondering who it was from.

_Hey!_

_Happy Valentines Day, Herms!_

_Yours truly,_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ron_

It was nice. Very nice. Especially since she's been treating him like less than shit. She felt ashamed she had forgotten about such event, how she did remember but dismissed the idea of getting cards and everything for later... she didn't even send a single one...

The second one was a plain red cardboard, _too plain, _she thought to herself. She opened it quite unwilling;

_Happy Valentines day, Hermione._

_I love you._

_Forever your devoted friend,_

_Harry_

That was horrible. Very Horrible. First he asks if they can be friends, now he sent a Valentines card saying... _lying._

She hurriedly picked up the third, last and most magnificent card of the three. Actually, in her opinion, it was the best one she'd seen so far. Out of _all _the Gryffindors. It was red, and adorned with Silver. She believed it looked like real silver. It added an expensive style to it. A uniqueness that, wow, it looked amazing. She eagerly opened it after carefully studying the cover,

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Rather disappointed that this was all the card said, Hermione flipped it over searching for unneeded clues of who this card was from. Draco. How lovely.

Once again she felt a burning pang of shame, for totally forgetting such event and glanced towards Draco. Wow.

Draco was plunged into a diving pool of cards; Lavender's mere cards were like a puddle compared to Draco. Seriously by diving pool like 100's of cards. Wow.

He was dismissing the cards, chucking handfuls at a time as if searching for something in particular. Hermione blushed, in hope that he was looking for hers; but flushed even deeper knowing it wasn't there.

Ron and Harry enter the Great Hall, not surprisingly late like usual. Ron got a few and smiled warmly at Hermione. Harry got a diving pool of cards. They were the two people who got the most cards. Even Pansy didn't get as many as Draco or Harry. Wow.

Harry too was chucking handfuls of cards and gifts, as if searching for something in particular...from someone in particular.

_Probably trying to find Ginny's gift, _thought Hermione darkly to herself. She never once considered it strange that Harry didn't send Ginny a card.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Harry scurried after Hermione as she left for her first class, "Can we...talk? I wanted t find you in the commons last night, but you just shot right upstairs! Spare me a minute?" he asked, with his Nobel Smile That Can Make Anybody Do Anything... especially Hermione, Merlin how she fell for that smile.

"Um, sure, can you make it quick; I've got to get to class," she agreed,

"Sure, uh, just stop for a moment," he guided her into a corner, before slipping them both into an empty room.

There were no chairs, no desks; no furniture. Somehow this didn't strike the two as odd.

"Did you get my card?" he asked,

"Yes," she answered, not knowing where this was going,

"I meant... every word," he stated,

"I... that's nice how we're friends again, but... yes," she began, as he flashed another one of his smiles, "It was nice."

"Yes, we're...friends," he replied, giving her a 'friendly' hug.

But.

His hand began sliding down from her back, grasping around her curves, going lower and lower, to the point that exceeded uncomfortable.

"Uh... Harry?" Hermione began, her eyes now wide,

"Everything will be alright, I promise," he said, and smiled warmly at her.

Harry picked her up by the ass, forcing her legs to wind around him, before he slammed her onto the nearest wall. He gave her another smile when she began to push him away; she stopped immediately, their faces only an inch apart. This didn't last long, however.

He plunged into her mouth and kissed her, and grinded his hips along hers, coaxing her to give in. His tongue inside her mouth was like an intruder wanting to dominate.

This was wrong.

She began thinking of Draco. How he offered her so much more than a promising smile. How he... a kiss was like a fingerprint, Harry's and Draco's are so totally different.

A realisation dawned on her.

Where Harry had smiled at her, Draco scooped her up and adorned her with playful Hugs and Kisses.

Where Harry had the acceptance of their house already, Draco fought - _I think - _for his.

Where Harry whispered false promises in her ear, Draco took action bringing her imagination to life but never said or promised anything.

"No," she murmured, so lightly Harry only just heard. He sighed loudly voicing his reluctance, and let her go. She slid off him.

She stared, to her dismay, at Draco who stood in the doorframe; in his hand was a dark red rose... which should've been for her.

She didn't know how long he stood there, face completely blank no doubt masking some sort of emotion, silently watching the display before him.

* * *

How HORRIBLE my poor Drakie!!! Wonder how he's gonna react?

**Review**


	12. Damn Arguments

* * *

Are my chapters still short??? Really? I thought I was making them rather long. But the last one I reckon was a bit rushed. What do you think?? Hmmm? 

Would anyone like to read my other one-shot? I think i've mentioned this before... but i'd love 2 hear ur opinion about it compared to this fic!

* * *

"Draco!" she cried, as she ran after him leaving Harry behind, "Wait! I can explain!" 

He turned abruptly around and fixed her with a cold stare. Hermione was shocked, it been what seemed like forever since that callous glare had been used against her.

"Dra-" she began explaining,

"That's Malfoy to you, Mudblood," he retorted. Once again she was shocked, it seemed like forever since that vindictive title had been used on her; another blow. Tear welled up in her eyes; how could he not listen, why couldn't he understand?

"Listen to me," she tried again, but her force made Draco even more insistent on getting away.

"Why should I, Mudblood? Why should I even _bother_? Well, looks like you've got your wonder boy back! Looks like you can stop screwing with me!" He shouted at her,

"Because... this is a mistake! Me... Harry, we're just _friends_," she explained,

"You're damn right! This is a mistake. Me... you, we're _less than _friends," he twisted her words,

"N-No, Draco, this is a mistake," she sobbed, just when Harry caught up to them,

"Wait up Herm-" Harry began, before realising what was going on, "Oh,"

Harry grinned wickedly at Draco; instead of replying in similar fashion, Draco gave him a ruthlessly cold glare. That scared Harry.

"Uh... gotta go! Catch ya in class!" said Harry cheerfully; giving her a wink Malfoy could plainly see.

Malfoy turned to leave.

"Draco!" Hermione cried after him,

"I told you, it's Malfoy to you. We're no longer on a first name basis," he stonily stated,

"Dra- Okay, Malfoy; whatever you want. Listen," Hermione began again, "me and Harry, we're just friends. I don't know what happened in there."

"Well I do, okay, Mudblood. I saw everything. I followed you in to room; yes. I saw everything. I saw the way you two were all over each other." Draco breathed,

"I never!" Hermione automatically denied, "Okay, so he made a move on me..."

"Yes. He made a move on you Hermione. And the thing is _you just stood there and took it. _If it was all a mistake... then why! Answer me that Hermione!"

She couldn't.

"I-I," Hermione searched her head for an explanation. She found none. She just stared at the beautiful rose in his hands.

"That's because you can't. Okay, Hermione? Do I have to spell it out for you? Wonder boy's willing to take you back... you're madly in love with him... need anymore clues?" he answered for her, sarcastically,

"No, it's not like that," she called out as he started leaving again, grabbing at his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, pulling away from her,

"I-I," she wanted to say something; anything; "Happy Valentine's day," she said lightly,

"Bitch!" he cursed underneath his breath, now beginning to lose it, "Happy fucking Valentine's day to you too," he said, now riled up, "and here; I even bought something for you..."

He tore the petal off the flower, dropped the now unattractive stem on the ground and damaged it further with the heel of his boot. He muttered some charm underneath his breath, so lightly Hermione couldn't hear him. He charmed the rose petals and they went whirling romantically around her. A simple levitation spell altered. It was a truly beautiful sight.

But no there was more. Being Draco, master at spells; born of high wizarding blood but overlooked and outshined by Hermione herself; he distorted the simple charm even further.

Hermione playfully reached to playfully catch a rose petal. As she touched the red petal, a symbol for love; it shrivelled up and withered black. She gasped in horror completely taken aback by it.

"Should've guess why I found nothing from you... no fucking surprise," he muttered under his breath, leaving her distracted with her gift. Draco turned and left her, he walked away, calm and composed and didn't look back.

* * *

For the entire Potions lesson, Hermione kept looking towards Draco. Never once did she catch him looking longingly back at her. Not once. 

Harry, being so typical, came up and sat next to her; even against her protest.

In front of Draco.

Harry was whispering something in her ear bust she was too busy to listen. Absently she agreed, nodded her head and focused her attention on him again, only to realise he was moving in for a snog.

_Bugger._

"Harry!! What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him, pushing his hands down from underneath her skirt,

"What? Since you just agreed to get back together again, I thought we should celebrate with a kiss!" he sighed, giving her a smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"Potter, Granger; please refrain from making love in my class. I do wish to educate some of the class, even if you two insist on behaving like rodents on heat. 20 points off Gryffindor for both of you," Snape drawled.

If Draco didn't notice Harry and Hermione so intimate with each other, he certainly did then. Everyone turned to them, the Gryffindors not holding back grins; loving the thought of the heaven sent pair getting back together, even though the couple just lost points from their house. While the Slytherins aimed death glares at the couple; knowing of Draco's plan and how this was definitely not part of it, even though their rivals had jus lost points for their house.

* * *

"Draco... I mean Malfoy! Wait up!" Hermione tried to catch up with him after the lesson had ended, 

"Mudblood," he greeted, in a distant and cold manner.

"I uh..." Hermione was lost for words. Seriously.

"Stay away from him, filthy Gryffindor Whore," sneered Pansy; her arms spread around Draco, and claimed him. Hermione arched her eyebrow, stating the plain hypocrisy in her statement.

"You can talk, Pansy," she retorted,

"Pansy's innocent, Mudblood. I don't believe I've ever seen her drool over anyone else, much less shag anyone in front of me," stated Draco, walking off with a triumphant Pansy.

"Hermione, Hey! I was wondering, can I copy you're notes? I need to check if they're the same as mine..." asked Harry as he too exited the class. Hermione, unable to resist either his smile or sharing knowledge reluctantly obliged to his request.

They walked down the corridor to an empty class and Hermione laid down her notes. Strangely Harry didn't even make a move. He didn't need to.

Hermione didn't see Draco running towards the dungeons, probably to retrieve something he left behind, and stopped to watch the pair enter another empty classroom. He walked with disdain; he saw past events repeating itself and a glorious Harry leering at him.

This made him fairly angry.

* * *

"Thanks," Harry whispered, after he finished copying her notes, now late for lunch 

"No prob," Hermione replied; she got all her stuff together.

She walked down the corridor and Harry's arm found it's way around her waist. How she used to think such actions were romantic. Now they were just sleazy.

She heard a rhythmic banging noise coming from a closet. _Maybe it was someone's poor pet trapped in there, wanting to get out_ thought Hermione.

She opened the door.

"Draco...Draco...Draco," Pansy chanted, moaning his name as they were passionately making love. Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's, giving her a cruel vengeful smile, he licked Pansy, making her moan, unashamed of the audience.

Don't forget to review. I'm too tired to somehow persuade you to do so... so be nice and REVIEW!!!!


	13. Not Meant To Be

HOW DARE YOU HATE DRACO!!!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND... AND DO SOMETHING BAD!!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Tests. Need I say more?

Thank you for all your feedback... no matter how nauseating they are about my poor hurt confused and misunderstood Draco.

I didn't really get time to edit it for mistakes though... since everyone was buggering me to update already.. so bear with me...

* * *

_I'm coming to get you, _

A voice whispered to him. His scar began to hurt.

_Coming, _

A vivid image of his parent's murder flashed in front of him. Sweat beaded his forehead as he shook and turned, trying to run from such a traumatic sight.

_Coming,_

A girl ran pass, her steamed breath remained in the cold atmosphere.

_Coming,_

Hermione.

Hermione ran and ran and ran. But the hooded figure caught her. The scream resounded down the dark hallway. He just stood there, unmoving... he couldn't move. His love was being killed right in from of him.

_I'm coming._

He couldn't move.

_I'm going to get you,_

He tried to help Hermione; his world was destroyed in front of him.

_I'm coming,_

The hooded figure, glided away; as soon as it was too far to see; Harry regained control over his muscles. He ran sharply to her. Blood.

There was blood everywhere, pools of blood. Too much blood.

He wept uncontrollably and sunk on to his knees beside her. It was too late.

..._For you..._

"NO!!!" roared Harry, with such force that woke him from his dream. However, no one in his dorm seemed to be woken by such noise. He even heard Neville snoring lightly, peacefully asleep.

He sat up from his bed. He knew, then, it would never work out with Hermione, no matter how much they loved each other.

He'd never be so selfish as to let Hermione die fro the sake of his love for her... even her love for him.

His answer?

It lay in the one person he loathed most in the world.

Malfoy.

* * *

_It isn't as if she doesn't already like Malfoy, she probably does. _Harry repeated to himself again and again. He'd have to break up with her _again. _

Painful thought.

He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish as to ask her out again, to keep up her hopes; so foolish as to hope that everything would work out in the end. But no. It was too risky.

Harry tottered down the dungeons towards Snape's classroom, leaving his copper haired companion behind. God it was cold.

As he entered the classroom, he was so intent of behaving normally, intent on acting like absolutely nothing was wrong that he didn't even notice Hermione openly glare longingly at Draco.

"Hello, Hermione. Nice day isn't it?" he attempted in conversation, sounding oddly stiff and strangely proper.

"Um... yes. Hi, Harry," she replied dismissingly, too intent on the object of her affection to notice such strange behaviour from Harry.

Snape strode through the door; his boots loudly battered the ground, announcing his presence.

"We are now to start on the topic of poisons," Snape states, completely ignoring everyone but the Slytherins, "along with their antidotes and remedies. We will be going through chapters 15 and 16 of your Advanced Guide to Potions."

While everyone stifled a groan, Draco smiled wickedly for some reason.

"You will need to work in pairs," Snape began, as murmurs erupted; people began to decide who they wanted as their partner, "that I, of course, will be assigning for you, shortly," he finishes, now a series of protests were about to begin. "Now. If you'll only let me begin. No, Weasley it is not unfair. I have yet to pick out your partners. So, everyone turn to page 65 and I will begin to put together your pairs."

Pages were flicked, some elaborately loud voicing their silenced protests.

"Baddock and Domiflude...Weasley and Longbottom... Granger and"

Draco was holding his breath, though no one – including himself – noticed,

"...Potter, Bloom and Brown.... Draco and Parkinson," Snape finished, some people did, however, notice that Snape was on a first name basis with Malfoy. Prejudice. "Now, as you should've already read on page 65, we're going to be working on Hellebore." He announced to the class.

Harry stood up. Although he already sat beside Hermione, his partner, he walked over to Snape. His missing presence was unnoticed by Hermione, who was busily setting everything out.

* * *

Draco noticed Potter walk up to Snape and whisper something suspiciously quiet in his ear. What was he planning? Foolish Gryffindors, think they can actually do something right. 

"Ms Parkinson, Mr. Potter here has opted to be your partner making you, Mr. Malfoy, partners with Ms Granger," Snape stated oddly, changing his mind for –what? – the first time in his life?

* * *

Harry smiled glorious at Snape's announcement. His devious plan was now in progress. It had been easy to get Snape to agree on switching partners with Malfoy, it was to the favor of his favorite pupil – switching from a the sluttiest girl in school to the smartest girl in school for partners – what was very difficult was convincing him that Harry did indeed want what was best for Mr. Malfoy. But he forgot one down point. 

The down point?

He realized it when he turned around; being stuck with Pansy for the rest of the bloody topic. Being stuck with a very pissed off Pansy for the rest of the bloody topic.

* * *

What was Potter doing? Some sort of conniving Gryffindor plan? 

He watched Potter like a hawk as they moved to their new partners; slightly amused at the way Pansy began clawing at him. Merlin, even Gryffindors aren't that dim.

Draco cursed his luck. Even though he had been subconsciously praying for to be paired up with Hermione, it actually happening was something was beyond what he could accept. Dammit.

He looked at the Mudblood, eagerly awaiting him, giving him a stunning smile. It was almost welcoming. Almost. As Draco unintentionally let out a smile back, Granger must've remembered his display the day before and gave him a death-like gaze.

Draco was disgusted; the dense Whore was a better actor that he originally thought. He thought she'd be pining away after her beloved Wonder Boy. She was covering up pretty well. Draco chanced a look at Potter and smiled as Pansy began interrogating Potter on why Draco wasn't her partner anymore.

"Longbottom, what are the effects of Hellebore?" Inquired Snape of Neville, knowing very well he hadn't the slightest clue.

"I-I don't kno-know, S-Sir," Neville replied, and cowered away from Snape's conceited stance,

"Does anyone know the effects of Hellebore?" he demanded of the class, rolled his eyes and walked away from Neville. Paralysed, the majority of the class had to the nerve to move, let alone speak.

Hand up and waving excitedly, Hermione knew the precise answer as she memorised it word-for-word from the text book. _The name comes from the Greek words 'elein' (to injure) and 'bora' (food), indicating that hellebore is poisonous._

Still waving her hand steadily, she uncontrollably let out a slight squeal,

"Control yourself Ms. Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for disruption of the class!" barked Snape,

"Potter, I don't suppose you could possibly stop distracting Parkinson for a moment to answer this? What are the effects of Hellebore?" requested Snape, though everyone knew it was far from a request. His penetrating gaze alone stopped the two from bickering about themselves.

"The name comes from the Greek words 'elein' (to injure) and 'bora' (food), indicating that hellebore is poisonous," recited Draco.

The strange thing – besides that Draco didn't get penalised for shouting out the answer, let alone actually knowing the answer - was that Draco had actually done something that might even have approached nice to _Potter_.

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy, 20 points to Slytherin," congratulated Snape, who smiled smugly at the fellow Slytherin; earning Draco an overly Dark stare from Hermione.

_Gryffindors _thought Draco distastefully to himself, as if the one word could explain what such bizarre events. Draco made a mental note to himself to find Potter after class and demand what the hell all this was all about. He continued to forebodingly glimpse at Hermione; talked to her only when absolutely necessary... and likewise Hermione acted to him.

* * *

What do you think? Too confusing? 


	14. A little chat

Hermione was unrealistic? Damn. Well you don't have to worry about it in this chappie then.

Um... when you said you were confused but you got it... what are you talking about? You didn't even say why you were confused! What's up with that???

You want a villain? Wait til next chapter.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, Potter?" snarled Draco, who pinned Harry to the wall before they left for Advanced Quiditch. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" lied Harry,

"What's this? A Gryffindor lying?" _Strange _Draco observed,

"I – what?" replied the exasperated Harry,

"Potions, Mudblood," Draco drawled, "Do the keywords ring a bell?" Draco ironically cooed cynically at Harry,

"I-I... thought that... Pansy and I would get along very nicely as partners!" beamed Harry, who was oddly surprised at how ridiculous his alibi seemed, but pleased none-the-less of it.

"Bullshit, Potter. Now tell me what the fuck you think you're doing so we can both get to class." Snarled Draco, realising this was going nowhere. Merlin, it was as if these Gryffindors had never told a lie in there life before; sure they can't be daft enough to be willingly be involved with Pansy. Gryffindors.

"I'm madly in love with Pansy." stated Harry, trying so very hard to keep a straight face. He failed miserably, laughing hilariously to himself at such a ludicrous excuse.

It was either that Harry's laughter was so filled with good-will and light-heartedness... or that anyone falling for Pansy was too inane made Draco double up with laughter too. Definitely the latter.

"Seriously, Potter. Unlike your usual company, I'm not senseless. Just... Just tell me!" Draco finally got serious,

"Hermione," Harry sort of asked, "Do you like her?"

"I will have nothing to do with her!" Spat Draco,

"Why?" asked Harry curiously,

"Because... because, she's a useless whore!" exploded Draco,

"What? Hermione? She's about as frigid as girls get!" joked Harry,

"Yes, but certainly not to you, now Potter?" spun Draco, "I saw you two getting rather cosy with each other," he pretended a mock shiver,

"B-but. No. Never. Me and Hermione. We're..." Harry dreaded to say it, "over."

_The first step to recovering from the reality is accepting the truth._

"Besides, what about Pansy? I saw you getting _very _cosy with her yesterday. God, Hermione won't forgive you for that," Harry said smugly, unable to keep himself from provoking Draco.

"Pansy's pureblood. I don't need forgiveness," Draco reasoned, not the slightest ticked off by Harry,

"But. She cares about you. I thought you cared about her. You did." Harry persuaded,

"Maybe, Potter, maybe I did. None of your fucking business. No point in you meddling in this. Even if I _did, _I definitely don't anymore." Draco convinced himself,

"I could... I could help bring it all back. You could be like you were before. I'm serious. What?" Harry asked. Draco was bemused,

"Let me get this straight. You want to help me, you're worst enemy - a siding from Voldemort - , to make your girl fall for me... again," Draco chuckled. Merlin, Potter was losing it!

"You said his name," Harry said wistfully, ignoring everything else Draco had said, for now,

"What?" asked the baffled Draco,

"Voldemort," awed Harry, "I've almost never heard anyone say his name so casually. It's... different,"

"Oh," stated Draco, who inturn was mystified,

"Uh... so, Hermione," Harry snapped out if it,

"Why?" asked Draco, more of a demand rather than a question,

"I know we don't particularly like each other, but maybe we can put our differences aside?" attempted Harry; he - himself - was barfing at such a ridiculous thought,

"Don't kid yourself, Potter, we hate each other. So, now, tell me why." Draco stated plainly, as if such hatred was normal everyday life. And it was. 

"She cares about you and, God; whether you admit it or not, I believe you care about her too!" Harry tried to reply forcefully, earning more sniggers from Draco.

"Seriously, Potter. You wouldn't give a shit. I see the way you look at her. Merlin, you're in bloody love with her! No one and I mean _no one _is that selfless! Not even Harry fucking Potter. So just tell me now; why," Draco returned.

Silence.

"Fine. I'm not in on your little plan. I'm on to you," Draco stated, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" aspirated Harry. This was going no where. He'd have to tell Draco.

"Fine. I'll spill," surrendered Harry, Draco arched an eyebrow waiting his explanation as an impish grin parted across his face, "Voldemort," the name, which aspired so much fear in so many, had been said twice earlier between the two boys now came out again.

"What?" Draco was taken aback, Harry only sighed at his confusion; Draco saw this as a sign of hesitation, "Don't worry, Potter, I'm not next in line in bending down to lick the almighty Dark Lord's shoes," he sarcastically remarked, an attempt to reassure Harry,

"You don't seem the type to serve," stated Harry, "But you're so like your father,"

"My father's not always right," Draco replied through gritted teeth. It was the first time he had uttered those words. First opportunity, really. It wasn't as difficult as it would seem. Harry was rather surprised at this though; "But the thing is, I agree with him about everything; Politics, Music, Superiority of Pure Blood... so. If he's wrong. So am I."

He actually did believe Draco wasn't going to be some sort of clone minion of Voldemort. Probably some sort of mastermind co-partner instead, Harry's afterthought told him.

"Anyway, I've been dreaming." Harry began, and distracted Draco into the more subject at hand. Draco scoffed. "My dreams have a tendency in coming true. So; let's just say... Voldemort has decided to hack down all the people I care about and the person I probably care about in the world is Hermione." Harry stated so simply.

"Wh- Are you trying to pull a fast one on me? If you care about her the most in the world; you can't just give her up. Knowing you, risking you life for absolutely nothing... you wouldn't do that. Especially if you actually do love her." Reasoned Malfoy.

And he was probably right.

"You're probably right. I would risk my life for her. But not her life. I'm letting her go. Then you entered the picture. Messed things up. You should apologise to her" Pondered Harry,

"Okay, Potter. I'll let you in on a special little secret. When she saw you and the little Weasley," Draco referred to Ginny, "eating each others faces right after you two - the heaven sent couple broke up - , guess what happened?" Draco paused deliberately, as if giving Harry time to think, "She decided to make you jealous. Guess who she decided to get with? Me. Guess who she used? Me. Guess who shouldn't be the one apologising? Me. If you didn't start messing with the no good Weasleys, then this would've never happened." Stated Draco, "Hermione wouldn't have tried to make you jealous. She still cares for you, lumber-head; she was just using me to make you jealous!" Draco shouted,

"That still doesn't explain why she's head-over heels moping around because of you. She's pining away as if her dog died. And I don't believe such a conceited fool like yourself would be on a first name basis with Hermione, a Mudblood, let alone get into a habit of doing saying her first name that you did it infront of me!" Harry tried explaining,

"Stop being such a sissy, who uses bloody words like pining and head-over-heels? Get a grip, Potter."

"Sor-ry!" Harry emphasised, imitating a typical brainless American chic – Draco didn't get it, however - "the point is, she feels for you Draco. Now you're... messing with Pansy. It's not nice. So stop it." Harry pouted,

"I'm not nice, so no; I won't stop," argued Draco stubbornly. Spoilt brat.

"Fine!" Shouted back Harry in similar fashion, adrenaline pumping in his veins; he was enjoying himself.

"Fine!" concluded Draco, who slammed the door and realised he was late for his class. Even thought they were in the same class, they avoided speaking to each other, even their usual exchange of insults were still.

It wasn't until another week that things started getting resolved.

* * *

**Next: **Hell has frozen over; Harry and Draco team up... and we meet our new bad-guy (since Harry's quit and decided to join Draco!) 

**Review!!!!**


	15. Oh My GOD

Offensive? Sorry!!! I didn't mean... well I did... BUT... o hell, I don't know!!

* * *

"Let's get this straight. I can't tolerate you. You can't stomach me. For the record: we are DEFINITELY NOT teaming up. Is that clear?" Draco demonstrated, who was once again civilly talked to the most unlikely person in the world; Potter.

Harry smiled smugly; Hermione had gotten to him too.

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"Hey, you left your quill behind, Hermione," Draco said lightly, robotically saying her first name.

"Thank you," she replied stonily, snatching her quill out of his hands as quickly as possible, as if his mere touch were contaminating her things. He couldn't help flash a captivating smile, and her eyes glazed over, "And, by the way, it's Granger to you; like you said; we're no longer on a first name basis, Malfoy." Ron sneered at this comment, but offered none himself to back it up and just stood there in the background.

As she exited the room, gently closing the door and let Draco mull over her words, he couldn't help but have the last word;

"Have it your way, Mudblood," he murmured after her, he was sure she heard him when she flinched slightly. "Run back to your wonder boy!" Draco further retorted,

"There's nothing going on with Harry and me." Draco arched an eyebrow at her statement. "As there is nothing going on between us." She finished, "We're over." And she silently slipped out of the door; Ron leading her, his hand making its way up her back to steer her away from Draco.

_Just had to make things worse, _

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

"Of course Draco, I perfectly understand. You totally don't need my help. You utterly do not want Hermione back; so we are certainly not teaming up. No question about it," Harry agreed solemnly,

"ARRGHHH!!" Shouted Draco, who now lost his temper, "I'll get you for that!" he continued bellowing, grabbing at Harry murderously trying to strangle him,

"I-was-only-agreeing-with-you!" managed Harry within Draco's grasp, trying to break free. Harry gave Draco a very phoney innocent look.

"You...you... fine. What do we do?" Draco gave in,

"We? Draco!" Harry sounded shocked,

"Yes, Potter, we, now quit it before I skedaddle," agreed Draco,

"Skedaddle? God, who says skedaddle nowadays?" teased Harry,

"Shut it, Potter. I happen to think skedaddle is a very trendy word. Now stop all this reminisce about what words I choose to use," Draco retorted,

"You did last week," muttered Harry, who remembered being mocked by his selection of words, "Anyway,"

"Yes. Mind you Potter; remember; I'm on to you. I still don't believe such the ridiculous tale you told about your little dreams haunting you." Draco sceptically mocked, "Do you love her?" Draco continued, out of curiosity,

"Yes," Harry confirmed without hesitation, of course he did, "but the genuine question is; do you love her?"

"Genuine, pah! C'mon, Potter, such a typical Gryffindor trying to use big words. Who says _genuine _nowadays?" mocked Draco, who evaded the question superbly,

"Like you say Malfoy; shut it. Now, get real; why do you want Hermione? Why would you like her back?" Harry asked, expecting a more-or-less answer of because Draco loved her.

_I wanted her because she was my ticket to hurt you. It was my method of breaking the wonderful Trio apart. It was my approach to totally destroy you, Potter._

The reply Draco had in mind would definitely not be approved by Harry. But then, why did Draco want Harry's approval... what use is the Mudblood if Potter consented their relationship?

_Potter said he still loves her. It'll break him apart seeing her with someone else. _

Draco thought, cleared things out inside his head and convinced himself somehow that yes; it was part of his shrewd plan in getting potter to assist him in getting Granger back.

"Because... none of you business. Noisy bloody Gryffindor," muttered Draco.

"So... any ideas?" Harry asked, taking a different approach. It was useless; Draco wasn't going to admit anything... and certainly not to him.

"How about a game of Poker, Potter?" Draco requested,

About a dozen of their fellow housemates noticed their presence missing during Dinner in the dining hall as both Draco and Harry piled their ideas for hours; _they were actually passive._

Someone stood up adruptly and left to investigate.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron called out as he opened one of the countless doors in search of his friend, "OH MY GOD!!" he exclaimed, seeing Draco pin Harry down,

"YOU CHEATER!!! HOW DID YOU DO IT?? NO ONE BEATS ME IN POKER!!!!" the livid Draco was shouting, his hands searching Harry in very intimate places, searching for some hidden cards, who always took the game seriously,

"GET OFF HIM, YOU SLIMY GIT!" shouted Ron, competing against Draco's roar, as neither Draco nor Harry had noticed him enter the room.

"It isn't what it looks like! I did not cheat!!" Harry tried to explain seriously, both boys doubling over in laughter suggested otherwise, "It's a game of chance... it looks like I'm luck," he added, earning him a sceptical snort from Draco.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted Ron, annoyed by the display before him and the fact he was yet again ignored, "Malfoy, get your hands off Harry," Ron finished, his voice dangerously quiet,

"Ron! No! It's okay. Nothing's wrong!" Harry tried to clam him and stepped away from the confused Draco towards the angry Ron; but both he and Malfoy couldn't keep the corners of their mouths from twitching,

"Wha-? You and Malfoy? I never knew you were... like _that..._" said Ron,

"What? No! Ron, it's a mistake! No! We're not..." Harry object as he realised what Ron implied, realisation also dawned on Draco and he jumped back in disgust, but also chuckled at the Gryffindors stupidity,

"_Malfoy? _Why _Malfoy? _First Hermione, now you? Ewwwwww..." Ron spluttered,

"Oh, and I thought we were being so careful!" Draco teased, purposely placing his hand on Harry's to see the look of absolute revulsion on Ron's face, much less the look of surprise from Harry.

Harry was too shocked to move; even if he could he wouldn't know what to do; to laugh hysterically, it was fairly funny, or be angry, poor Ron.

"I don't know what you're up to, Malfoy; but I'll... I'll get you!" Ron shouted as he ran away, out of the door, not facing his friend or his enemy.

This was when Draco burst out laughing,

"Merlin! That was fun," he smirked,

"H-He.... ewww," Harry replied and smacked away Draco's hand, "He thinks we're..." his eyes widened, "what happens if he tells someone? Oh my God! What happens if the whole school knows!" speculated Harry,

"Don't worry. He's your friend. And a Gryffindor. He wouldn't. Now; deal, NO CHEATING... I'm on to you," he gave Harry a suspicious glare as he settled back, ignoring what just occurred with Ron "and tell me what in Merlin's name is God? I've heard you use that expression numerous times, it's rather annoying; muggle cussing no doubt?"

* * *

Tsk, tsk; naughty Draco; just had to go and provoke people and ignore them....

Guess who my new villain is? **Review!!!**

**P.S **I changed my naughty lil mistake (Thanx, **V0xLoS**)


	16. Ties

Loving how they're nice and long! I'm kin of sleepy so I can't think of much to write.... Thanx for the reviews. Especially the one about my horrible mistake. (Thanks **V0xLoS )**

* * *

"Do paranoid schizophrenic agnostic dyslexic insomniacs lie awake at night wondering if they might be the dog that's out to get them?" Harry blurted out randomly, in yet another one of there meetings where they were supposedly scheming, grabbing another card from the deck Draco was holding out to him that totally screwed his hand; bugger. 

The blank expression on Draco's face was worth it. _I'd be damned if I could answer these bloody questions from smart-ass Gryffindors, _thought Draco to himself, mildly surprised at Harry's questions; it was yet another one of his attempts to appear 'sophisticated' in front of Draco - amusing as they were – his attempts were all futile.

"What are you? An eight year old, grow up!" screeched Draco, all bothered he hadn't the slightest clue what the Gryffindor was jabbering on about, "Religious nut," Draco murmurs underneath his breath, still ridiculing Harry's bizarre preaching on the words of this so-called God. Lunatics; these Muggles are.

"God loves everyone, but probably prefers 'fruits of the spirit' over 'religious nuts', Draco," Harry sermonized, taking a haughty air, earning him a scoff from Draco; who was taunting Draco's devotion to the person Harry thinks is the salvation of the world. _Pretty pathetic._

"Right," Draco murmured, not really listening to the stupid boy babble on about Merlin knows what, "I have another thing to add to our everlasting list of 'why it wouldn't workout with me and Her- ... the Mudblood', tell you the truth; can't believe I didn't think of it before: Father. I'll be damned if he knew," Draco scribbled this on the parchment,

"Oh," was Harry's only reply,

"We should start acting soon, you know, your little Weasel pet is getting quite snug with Granger at the moment, not to mention Pansy's starting to get some shameless ideas," Draco mocked a shudder at the last remark,

"Ron? What? Really?" asked Harry, caught unaware of the situation; Draco just had to roll his eyes,

"Really, Potter, are you really as dim-witted as you seem? The stupid Whore is turning into a man-eater, she's gone through so many people, getting all googly eyed and everything," Draco drawled,

"Googly?" muttered Harry underneath his breath; very silently; still carrying on their 'game' to poke fun at whatever diverse word the other uses,

"Actually, I heard she was turning her head to some Ravenclaws and... dare I say it? _Hufflepuffs!!!" _Draco continued, ignoring Harry's sharp remark,

"I don't see why you have to label Hermione as a 'stupid whore'," began Harry, before Draco interrupted,

"Well, we both know she is, c'mon...you...me.... no one knows who else," argued Draco, and consciously sighed, "I don't really see why we should continue on with our little plan, stupid whore," he continued to mutter underneath his breath,

"I...Well...That's... not true," Harry protested, earning him a questioning look of an arched eyebrow from Draco, "Hermione is definitely not stupid; God help me if she is, so if that's not true the slightest... she surely can't be a whore," beamed Harry at his twisted logic,

"Are you on crack, Potter? Seriously, you religious nut, am I supposed to understand that?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just... shut up," Harry wavered, totally confused; Draco knew of Dope but not of God? Before he could expand on this thought he was distracted.

"I'm going to eat." Draco declared suddenly, either sensing Harry had somehow gotten a good hand... somehow by some sort of psychic wave known only to participants of the Dark Arts; _or _that Draco caught on to Harry's grinning from ear to ear, gazing only at his cards... and the ridiculous way Harry tried to hide it by imitating Draco's way of snide smugness.

* * *

Hermione glanced up as she saw the two unlikely people immerging at once from what appears to be the same place. It actually looked like they were enjoying each other's company. 

"What a twisted world we live in," she heard Lavender murmur, and softly sighed to her at the two drop-dead gorgeous guys.

"What I would give to have just one of them," Parvati sighed and intentionally gazed at Hermione,

Hermione watched as Draco narrowed his eyes, taking a superior manner and glanced down at Harry, as if glaring at Harry with contempt; Harry lowered his gaze, submissively mocking the blow and acted as if he was hurt and offended. The quick private games continued, before they parted; each going separate ways to their separate tables.

Hermione still looked up at them, and saw each of their gazes roam around the room as if they were interested in anything but the other... only to have one of them to break the enchantment, and glance at the other whereas it was returned with a look of triumph. These maddening games lasted all meal.

Their little secret amusing games, which excluded everyone but Harry and Draco themselves, had been going on now for about a week and a half. Harry had been missing whenever he had spare time for over about 2 weeks. Or course Hermione noticed. She definitely not cared. Not the slightest. Really.

But after the first week, people started noticing; where was their renowned hero; where was The Boy Who Lived? People speculated that maybe Harry was withdrawing from them, not accepting Cedric's death; it had been a deep blow to their saviour to witness such thing. But No; Hermione knew Harry; she had helped him overcome this a year back, during their fifth year.

But what was he doing with Malfoy? No matter how they both denied it, there was something going on. She didn't like it.

The ludicrous thing was; gossip started heating up with when no one answered them; people started speculation of an idea of Harry and Draco having a friendship... and sometimes more. Ron jumped up to the rescue on this particular issue, denying any possibility that Harry could be, in any way, involved with Malfoy.

Hermione stole a glance at Ron, she pitied him; he too was cast away from Harry. They had to stick together. She would have loved to stick with him on his very strong and firm – sometimes too strong and too firm - belief in Harry.

The idea was, of course, absurd... but the thing was; such intimate glances at each other; such private smiles reserved only for the two; such expressions only they can decipher. There was a sense of warmness surrounding the two, no doubt, but such sense of confidential and so private, as if in there own little world... it was disturbing. Such a cherished connection...which used to be shared with her; it was disturbing.

She thought about confronting Harry about his strange disappearances; but he'd probably try making a move on her again. Hermione would definitely not consider going to Draco.

* * *

So? What do you think??? **Review!!!**


	17. Luuurve is in the air!

Were there any questions that needed answering??

---

"Aren't you even going to make a move?" Harry asked incredulously,

"Patience, Potter; haven't you seen the way Granger's eyeing us? I think she's got some ideas from your little pet Weasel – not to mention the whole school" stated Draco to the bewildered Harry, who didn't notice a thing,

"What? Hermione? Us?" Harry's eyes bulged as he realized what had happened, "No! Ron would never," he quickly denied, "all the more reason fro you to hurry with Hermione!" argued Harry, he was getting better and better at these word games with Malfoy – who knows; someday he might actually win!

"Alright, alright, Potter; calm down," Draco cooed, in a very distinct cold way, earning a whine from Harry in protest. They walked into the Potions classroom in unison and caused even more gossip to flare. "Alright, today," Draco relented, phrasing it in such a way idle rumours could have easily been confirmed.

"How nice of you two to join us;" drawled Snape, "20 points from Gryffindor, as Potter was no doubt distracting you, Mr Malfoy," half the class – the Gryffindor half – moaned in protest, but were silenced by a death glare from Snape, "Now, get to your seats with your partners before I start deducting more points!" he barked,

A murmur rose as Harry threw Draco a backwards glance; such confidential gestures could be so wrongly interpreted; Harry, who didn't notice anything, sat down gloomily beside his partner and grimaced at the thought of what awaited him with Pansy. Draco, on the other hand, who was so shrewd and cunning; opposite to the naïve Harry, knew the gossip, heard the rumours, but shrugged them off. Draco couldn't care less; he'd even sometimes do things to encourage such ludicrous ideas. Draco was in a good mood; everybody loves Draco in a good mood.

"Hello, Granger," he greeted happily

"Sod of, Ferret," snapped back Hermione,

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing," he replied, an innocent look spread across his face swiftly, but not swift enough; making Hermione scowl as she caught his fraudulence. As he was caught, he switched from the nice act, which simply took too much out of him, to his naught act – well, it wasn't really an act....

Draco winked at her, mischievously and flashed a melting smile. As if unable to resist, Hermione smiled back and blushed slightly, before catching herself and glowered at him.

"Love Potions!" declared Snape, detached from the excitement in class, "Fairly easy, any moron can probably make them," he openly glanced at Neville, "However, if used in the wrongs hands; they can be very dangerous," he continued to glare at Neville as many of the Slytherins snickered,

"Aren't they banned by Ministry of magic?" enquired Hermione, forgetting herself yet again in Snape's class. Snape spun around to Hermione who challenged his gaze. He murmured something no one other than him could catch, swung his wand around a little and right in front of Hermione, on her desk, a piece of parchment signed by the Ministry of Magic appeared; a warrant that granted them the use of Love Potions. Oh the Shame.

"Yes, Granger; are you happy now that I have proven I'm not a criminal," remarked Snape sarcastically, along with more snickers from the Slytherins, "Now, before Granger so rudely interrupted me; as I was saying; they are very dangerous and have certain precautions. Look at page 156 in your text books," he paused as the entire class – except for the unruffled Malfoy, who couldn't care less about a love potion; he had other means – flicked excitedly throughout their books in search of the exact page, "you will see there are 5 main side effects," everyone began skimming the page for any clue to what these five were,

Hermione, who memorised this book about a month ago, knew the answer already and her hand shot up; only to be ignored crudely by Snape.

"Weasley, what's the first one?" he tried to pick on Ron. Ron straightened and beamed proudly, knowing the answer,

"If the victim has a stronger will than the aggressor, the target will sense a sort of manipulation of his or her emotions and know they are somehow being controlled," answered Ron, reading it off the page, smiling for once in a Potions class,

"And how would this be a bad thing?" countered Snape; Ron's grin evaporated, it wasn't written in the book... he'd actually have to figure it out.

"Because... um, then the victim could seek help from others?" Ron suggested, not really knowing what he was saying, "Maybe?"

"Yes..." answered Snape absently, "that'll do for now; there's not enough time to investigate it that thoroughly, now; the second... Watson?" he asked of a Slytherin now,

"Over time, or if the victim has no resolve; they will start caring and thinking for and about the aggressor, maybe involuntarily at first; but as time stretches, they would start believing they do so willingly and submit wholly to their object of affection; losing all willpower. The victim will never be able to stop thinking about his or her object of affection to the point it affects his or her judgement. Usually this takes form of unsatisfiable lust, to the point of being forceful," Ashley answered excellently,

"Well done, 20 points to Slytherin," congratulated Snape, "third, Granger?" he relented,

"The victim will fall for whomever he or she lays eyes on first,"

Snape didn't bother to reply,

"Zabini?" he asked instead,

"Once the aggressor begins to care about the victim, the spell will be broken?" Blaise, like Ron, didn't really know.

"But doesn't the aggressor already care for the victim, as to put such a spell on him or her?" Snape questioned.

Blaise was screwed, he'd be damned if he knew! Just let him make the bloody potion and get it over with, old bat!

"To truly love would be to care and respect one another; which doesn't include manipulation," Draco answered for his friend,

"Excellent, 40 points to Slytherin," Snape rewarded; Draco smirked at the dark look thrown his way by all the Gryffindors but Potter who smiled a congratulations at him, "And the fifth?" Snape asked of no one in particular; no one had ever been able to pick up on the last unless the potion was actually used on them; it wasn't in the text book,

"They still have their memory during and after the potion?"

"No, it can be both good and bad that the victim still has their memory,"

"Could it reverse the usual effect if you already have feelings for each other?"

"No. If the strong feeling is returned, the spell would be broken; so everything would be normal,"

"Do a practical, this will help find your answer; get your ingredients and... Parkinson! Don't even think about it!" he barked at Pansy, who was trying to discretely pinch some of the ingredients,

---

"So, who are you going to look at Granger?" asked Draco sensibly, handing her the potion,

"I don't really know," admitted Hermione, who didn't really care, "You?" she asked civilly, forgetting she was mad at him,

"I'm going to spin around fro a while and let luck decide who the lucky witch is!" smirked Draco, Hermione nodded, thinking his idea was practical as Draco began twirling elaborately and began to do the same.

Hermione skulled the fluid in time with Draco and they both open their eyes.

---

Cliff hangers... so horrible aren't they? But can't you just review and guess what going to happen... might give me some ideas???


	18. The Brothel

No, don't' worry it won't be a Harry/Draco slash; I'm just having a bit of fun messing with their minds, lol! Ron's POV, great ideaâ€ but I'm not really up to it? Maybe later?

Ginny? Voldemort? Gosh, I've forgotten about them, I've just been concentrating on Draco making a god damn move!!! - Lol! I seem to be confusing many peopleâ€ damn.

Do you feel like I'm dragging on? Please review and tell me... I reckon I'm rushing it a bit, but that might be cos I'm writing it and everything

TOOK ME SO LONG TO DECIDED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN... enjoy!

---

Draco stopped spinning. So did Hermione.

Draco refused to open his eyes. So did Hermione.

Coincidence, **I think not!!**

"Hermione," Draco heard the Weasel purr

"Hand off!" he heard Blaise. Oh Merlin, what if

"Drackie-pooh!" Anna shrieked at his direction.

"Oh, Professor! I love you! How could've I not seen before? We're perfect for each other!" declared Pansy to Snape. Thank Merlin Pansy didn't look at Draco. She was way across the room. With Potter.

"Pansy! Come back!" he heard Potter pant; oh Merlin what a funny sight it would be! Stupid Gryffindor! "I...need...you!" Potter was fighting the spell rather well, resisting his 'manly' urges. Such ideas made Draco chuckle; Potter, sometimes, was so silly.

"Get away from me!" shrieked Pansy, "Snaape," she cooed; people were too busy with their own dilemmas to notice the humorous affair.

"Dracoooo," he heard someone else coo in his ear and felt a hand slide down his inner thigh; he also felt some more hands caressing him openly, about 5 or 6 pairs, each with their possessor moaning with desire. Mindless pleasure slaves. He could get used to this. If only he didn't turn into one as he opened his eyes.

_I refuse to open my eyes!!_

"Get away from me!" Hermione shrieked, there was a loud bang; "owww"

"Enough! Everyone, open your eyes!" Snape barked. Half the class still had their eyes closed, but – not wanting to face Snape – they opened their eyes. Including Malfoy.

It was like a brothel. Everyone was lusting over someone or other who, in most cases, lusted after another. Tough luck. Only three or four people remained unaffected; probably mixed the potion wrong. Tough luck.

Draco laid eyes one, _yes, _Hermione; who - _what kind of soppy romance is this???_ – also laid eyes on him.

He didn't feel any different though. Hermione didn't quite look affected like the other brainwashed slaves around him; bugger. They probably mixed the potion wrong. Bugger. _Oh, well;_ he could always pretend. He smirked at this idea and stalked over to Hermione who had Blaise, Weasley and... Watson? Shame! A third of the class followed him over to Hermione,

-"come back Draco" "where are you going?" "I love you" "take me, I'm yours" "how bout hitting the broom closet?" "how bout now?" "don't listen to her, I'm so much better; look at my cleavage" "squeeze my ass" "FCK ME"-

"Hermione," Draco droned, missing the sound of her name on his lips; he finally had an excuse for using it.

"Did our little love potion work?" he coaxed huskily.

He knew it hadn't. Neither of them was overthrown with lust for each other; but it didn't matter; Draco was a very good actor.

"Not you too!" Hermione groaned, complaining about the people molesting her,

"What are you talking about?" Draco crooned softly, flashing a disarming smile and pulled her in; closer to him.

"Draco –" Hermione began – Mwahahaha! He had her using his first name – "You're.. this isn't you. Fight" Hermione trailed off; giving in to his kiss; only to snap back into reality by the groans all around them.

_This isn't Draco, _thought Hermione. Hermione began untangling herself, actually looking for Snape; she had to get this antidote.

A hand slipped up her thigh and to her horror, it was Ron,

"Let's -" Ron began; he didn't get the chance to finish as the protective Draco barricaded everyone but him from being close to her.

A fight had started over Draco betweenâ€ Merlin, he didn't even know their names!!

"Bitch fight!" someone yelled,

"Enough!! Merlin's sake! Parkinson, please REFRAIN YOURSELF! No, not my belt. Stop. Drink the antidote, now Parkinson or I swear – leave my zipper alone. No I definitely do not want you to– just drink the antidote! Yes, I want you to; drink it for me." Snape convinced the aroused Pansy to drink her antidote before breaking up the two clawing girls. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!!! Such despicable behaviour! 80 points off Gryffindor! Drink the antidote, both of you; yes, Draco wants you to; drink it for him."

By now half of Draco's fan club had taken the antidote. Funnily enough, most of them still hung around him. Big guesses why. And so it continued, Snape trying miserably to control his class; while people were trying to shag each other right then and there.

"Here, take the antidote; Draco," Hermione offered out the liquid. His hand brushed on hers, and she wished they would remain for a second longer; they didn't.

Draco took the antidote. He didn't really need to.

And so he started acting normal – well, as normal as Draco can get – again. It didn't even cross her mind why her partner's potion was 'working' while hers didn't.

"Now. The whole class isâ€ cured; I hope?" Snape breathed out relieved,

"Paaaansy! My flower! My blossom! My one and true love! Come back to me! We belong together!" the desperate Potter declared for the whole class, by now, Potter had given into the potion. Everyone erupted in laughter at the thought of The Boy Who Lived falling for the pug faced Slytherin; such a ridiculous thought.

"Uhâ€ yes Potter. Look here? See this? Yes, Pansy wants you to drink this. Yes; do it for her," Snape handed Harry the antidote. Harry nodded, delighted with the idea of pleasing Pansy and reached for the antidote. Snape sighed, this ploy worked rather well with everybody in class.

"I love y-" Potter began and the class erupted into more laughter, he stopped dead and clutched his scar. "AGHHH!!!" he screamed, his hand pressed up against his scar. Harry fell onto his knees, his face scrunched in pain.

Lavender started shrieking.

"HARRY!!!" Ron exclaimed with worry, rushing from apologising vividly to Hermione to Harry side to aid him. The Gryffindors stared in horror and worry at their Hero; while the Slytherins cackled maliciously at their enemy.

Draco walked across the room, leaving his partner to help the foolish Gryffindor. Ron, who was now level with Harry on his knees; trying to persuade Harry to move; to get to the Hospital Wing, now stood up, as if challenging Draco and barricading him from Harry.

"Seriously, Potter. How sad can you get?" Draco called out to Harry, who momentarily stopped his sobbing to gaze up at Malfoy.

"...Pansy...Pansy" Harry was stupidly chanting, "VOLDEMORT IS COMING!!!" Harry shouted and everyone flinched back at the sound of the name being shouted.

"Class dismissed!" Snape shouted quarter of an hour too early. Most of the group of students left, in fear of the lunatic Harry; only the truly curious remained. Those included Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Malcolm

"Get out of here!" barked Snape, scaring away the remaining prying classmates. But they only waited outside the classroom. Draco and Harry ignored him; caught up in their own little bubble.

"Idiot," Draco snarled at Harry and slammed him against the wall.

"ow" Harry whimpered, "my scar hurts" he whispered to Draco;

"Surprise, surprise," Draco stated dryly; gazing down at Harry with contempt; he hated the way anyone could look so vulnerable, "You're such an attention seeker, Potter. For Merlin's sakes; drink this." He handed Harry some antidote, "You're coming with me. Now." He stated and pushed Harry out of the room.

"no..." Harry whined, "I don't want to move"

"Too fucking bad, you're coming with me. Move it, or I'll make you." Draco shouted, now losing his temper.

"You can't make me," Harry answered defiantly in a small voice, scratching at his scar, trying to make the pain go away.

"Yes I bloody well can. Drink. Now, shut it, Potter. I don't really give a fuck if you're The Boy Who fucking Lived; I DON'T CARE, you hear me? Now if you don't move your sorry ass to the Hospital Wing right now I swear I will beat you so hard that your _pathetic _little scar will seem like the petty graze it really is." Draco bellowed.

It was rather impressive.

"Drink it." Draco repeated, "I swear I will bash you unconscious and drag you to the Hospital Wing myself. Seriously," Draco continued, hurrying Harry away.

Draco was too pissed to see the crowd of people staring idiotically at the two. Not to mention Snape, witnessing the display before him.

---

"What the hell was that about?!?" asked Harry; who was now released from the effects of the potion and rubbed fiercely at his scare. He lay back on his bed; queasy from what just happened.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked the pale faced boy, who sat staring at him; was it just Harry or was Draco paler than usual?

"I'm fine," he assured, looking at his watch, "Blimey! How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for about 4 hours," Draco stated quietly; Draco didn't say that he that he, too, was here; waiting for him for wake. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." Harry assured,

"I'm going to go now." Draco stated, distantly polite.

"What -? You just got here!" Harry shouted, after him, he looked around trying to find Ron or Hermione,

"Nahâ€ you just woke up!" Draco smirked, "No Herbology for us today."

Harry watched as Draco walked away; remembering what had happened. God, it was embarrassing; why Pansy? God; his scar had hurt. Why in God's name had it suddenly harm him? God he felt weak. Why had Draco been so angry? From what he remembered, Draco really lost it. His ribs also hurt real badly; it was as if someone had hit him really hard. Strange.

Dumbledore walked in, no doubt made aware of his consciousness by Draco; but he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore lightly, that glistening in his eyes never leaving, even when he was being serious,

"Good, thanks, professor. Wh-what happened?" Harry answered, unsure of how to phrase his question,

"Exactly what I was going to ask you," Dumbledore returned, "What, exactly, happened Harry? I understand you were in Potions? Please, start from the beginning,"

"Um, sure. We're studying Love potions at the moment. Snape started asking us what precautions we needed to know about them; he said there were five. We couldn't get the fifth one; so he let us make some and use it on ourselves to see if we could figure it out." Harry paused for a while to catch his breath, straining against his throbbing headache to remember what had happened. "Then, I- I took the potion andâ€ the person I first saw w-was" he trailed off; Harry didn't want Dumbledore to really know, he was sure he'd never hear the end of it from the Slytherinsâ€ but, no; he just wasn't going to tell Dumbledore, even ifâ€just no; he wouldn't tell.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore urged on, "You must understand that in order to find out what was wrong, I must know all the details; please; I'm sure you're aware that it is only a potion and it would not disrepute you."

_No. _Thought Harry whiningly to himself, but relented; he swallowed his pride and told Dumbledore.

"I-I fell in love withâ€ Pansy." Harry took a gulp and refused to meet Dumbledore's eyes; but he could somehow feel the Professor grinning slightly. "And then my scar started hurting." Harry finished.

Dumbledore nodded, showing that he was taking everything in,

"And, did you say or do anything while you were under the potion?" inquired Dumbledore, slightly beginning to grasp why Harry's scar had began hurting,

"I...uh.. began saying things like, um... I had feelings" Harry began;

"That's enough, Harry, yes. You don't have to go one," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "I believe you were at the point of 'confessing' your 'love' for her? Am I correct?"

Harry nodded reluctantly with shame. Dumbledore reached up towards his scar.

"This scar, Harry, is the connection between you and Voldemort." Dumbledore began, they both knew this; but Dumbledore decided to begin on easy grounds; Dumbledore was one of the very few people unafraid of saying the name; "What Voldemort felt; you sometimes picked up. Any strong emotions; Anger, for instance. Now; when you were under the influence of the love potionâ€ such a strong emotion would've been transmitted to him."

"Voldemort can't love," Harry stated darkly, his eyes glazed over,

"Yes, but; under the love potion, what you felt was loveâ€ and yet not. Far closer to lust. Voldemort probably lashed out angrily once he received such emotions; thus the incensed state of your scar." Dumbledore concluded,

"B-but, what about real love? That would surely be stranger. Why doesn't he react to that?" Harry asked, naively curious;

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"... I love you, Harry," she looked into his eyes, as they looked back into hers.

A warm feeling rushed over him, a sense of completion.

"I love you, too," he answered back; beaming with innocence, pride and most of all love.

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

"Like you said, Harry, Voldemort can't love." Dumbledore answered, Harry opened his mouth to ask yet another question; but Dumbledore stood up before he could be further questioned.

"Thank you for your time, Harry. Get plenty of rest and I'm sure no harm will come to you." He smiled warmly at Harry.

---

"Harry?!? Are you alright?" asked Ron, who ran into his room and climbed up onto his bed.

"Shh! Don't wake him, Ron!" warned Hermione,

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny,

Harry, who was blissfully asleep in a dreamless state what shaken back into reality. But he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes.

"Don't! Ron! Seriously! You could put him in a coma like that!" Hermione cautioned,

"A what?" asked Ron dumbfounded, such a muggle state might have been unknown to the Wizarding world.

He was about to call Draco's name I frustration, about to ask why the hell he had woken him; but there were three voices. Only one was male and it definitely was not Draco's; Draco's has a distinct superior tone. He opened his eyes; he saw two blurry figures with copper her and another with a raven like shade. He reached for his glasses, but already knew who his visitors were,

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Good to see you!" muttered Harry,

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny worriedly, fluffing up his pillow; gulping down her pride and finally talking to him. One arm was on each side of Harry's neck, making Harry notice to lovely V neck salmon top and light green mini-skirt; she sure knew how to please. Ron cleared his throat loudly and Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Uh... yep. Doing great!" answered Harry, breaking from his trance.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you earlier, mate. We couldn't get out of class" Ron explained, looking fairly disappointed,

"You had us so worried, Harry. God, and I spent all that time angry with you. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, nearly about to cry,

"Me too," cooed Ginny, inches away from his face 'fluffing his pillows', "I apologize," she murmured before pressing her lips on his, "I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost you," she sighed, "I'll always love you, no matter what," Ginny expressed, so quietly for Harry's ears only. Harry looked guiltily up at her. He would never love her. Never.

Ginny began walking away, leaving the trio by themselves, "Just know that, Harry; maybe you could settle for the next best thing."

Ron smiled lovingly after his sister and at the thought of her getting back with his best friend again. It was all going to work out. He looked over to Hermione; she too was smiling. Hermione, whether they knew it or not, was – FINALLY – over Harry.

Ron, who suddenly realised this, chanced it and snuck his hand around her waist.

---

So... You like? I've been neglecting some of the characters for a long time... Nice long chappie for you all; my lovely long reviewers; I owe you!!!

What's the deal with the love potion? I have my reasons...


	19. Awwww

Okay... the fifth thingy wasn't really that important. But since everyone tried to guess what it was. I'll include it in this chappie so all you are happy. As for you all musing why the potion was didn't' work or if it was really screwed read chapter 'Luuurve is in the air' VERY carefully. Yep; it's in there.

Rip off my fingers... hmm? Well... no comment.

---

The class was sitting lazily in the dungeons awaiting their teacher. Each buzzed with excitement of free time to spread vicious more rumours, Draco included. Except for Harry.

The class – not to mention the whole school - was busy gossiping; what had happened to Harry? Why did the Ministry of Magic allow this? Did they allow it? Did the Ministry of Magic even allow the use of Love Potions, even in class? Is Voldemort going to attack? Is Snape a Death Eater? Is Malfoy? What's up with Harry and Malfoy? Or Harry and Hermione? And even Hermione and Draco?

Snape ran into the classroom, in attempt of being on time; losing some his haughty air. Nearly everybody couldn't care less.

"Now, back to our topic," Snape began, noticing Harry's insolent gaze, "Can I assist in any way, Potter?" he asked, his conceited tone coming back to him, "Or are you just going to sit there glaring at me looking constipated?' he urged on in a very Slytherin way when Harry didn't speak; he didn't flinch, he was used to such sarcastic remarks from Draco.

"Why... why didn't you even... help me?" asked Harry in a low tone, hissing it out; disgusted with his teacher.

"Come here, Potter: you insolent little attention seeking brat. Merlin's beard! The nerve of you shouting it out like that!" called out Snape; disgusted himself, and led them outside the room.

"I was practically attacked by Voldemort," Snape recoiled at the name, "and you didn't even do a damn thing," Harry spat,

"I was ordered to stay out of it," stated Snape simply,

"By who? By Voldemort himself? What did your grand master and all time idol say? WHY?? So he can simply kill me, once and for all?" Harry scoffed, Draco's sarcastic remarks had definitely rubbed off on him.

"If you really must know; you scar headed buffoon, I was directed by your grand master; your all time idol; our headmaster: Dumbledore," retorted Snape. Harry fell silent. He didn't really believe Dumbledore's explanation before; maybe Dumbledore wasn't telling him everything...

"Wha- Why- Ho-" Harry was paralysed with so many questions, "You expect me to believe that? Coming from you? Look at me; I'm Snape," Harry moved his hand to his face and imitated a parrots beak, trying to emulate the shape of Snape's nose, "I'm not a death eater at all... in fact I've dedicated all my life to protecting young students and educating them. Of course I believe you, Snape." Harry exploded and began to pant. Not only was this a bad-mannered little lecture, but he wiggled his fingers as he talked for his mere amusement. Another one of Harry's ridiculous sights.

Harry realised he just lost it in front of a professor. "Sir," he added, trying to cover up by adding a touch of respect.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," stated Snape before turning sharply and re-entered his classroom ceasing the constant chatter speculating what happened.

Harry starred after him. What the fuck? That coming from a _Slytherin_? He made a mental note to himself to use that if he ever needed to against Malfoy. He could imagine Malfoy now, totally caught of guard that a Gryffindor had thought of such comeback – Harry wouldn't quite tell him that Snape had used it on him... but still...

As Harry walked trough the door, back into the classroom, he glanced over to Draco. Draco completely ignored him, in a vivid discussion of something or rather, captivating his audience that included Hermione. Harry looked longingly at them both.

Draco was ignoring him.

---

Harry spotted Draco and Hermione together walking towards the Great Hall together. Hermione was laughing at something and Draco bowed mockingly to her. His hand flicked up and it appeared to accidentally sweep over hers.

"Draco! Wait up!" called out Harry, as it was time to have lunch. Draco turned irritably, distracted from wooing his girl, and saw Harry. So did Hermione.

They didn't wait for them. Thinking they somehow didn't' hear him,

"DRACO! HERMIONE! WAIT UP!" he shouted again, but they were out of sight as they turned the bend. Harry was insulted. It was impossible not hear him shout like that. But it was typical of Draco to drop him after Draco finally got Hermione.

_I suppose Draco drops all his friends after he uses them, _thought Harry glumly to himself, ignoring the dark voice in his head telling him that they were never friends. It was so Draco to just ignore him. He didn't like it.

---

"I feel horrible leaving Harry back there like that," sighed Hermione,

"But you saw the way he pouted! I was right, you owe me 10 galleons!" he declared pushing back his blonde hair in triumph. Hermione dug into her pocket muttering something treasonous about Gambling and found that she had no spare Galleons.

"I'll pay you later, Draco," she offered, looking mockingly defeated. She blushed realising she had used his first name again. She cursed herself inside; there was no way she was going to forgive him.

"We need to talk," he huskily told her. His voice and touch was missed so sorely that Hermione couldn't flinch away like she so desperately wanted to when he guided her towards the lake.

"This is about... us," he started, breaking the silence,

"There is no us," Hermione somehow managed to wistfully correct,

"That's what I want to talk about. That's bullshit. Are you telling me you don't want to be with me – even just half as much as I wasn't to be with you? That..." he trailed off, as if lost for words, letting her consider what he had just said,

"I-I can't. You have Pansy,"

"Screw Pansy," Draco recklessly said, throwing his arms in the air. Why did he have to create such a mess?

_Why? Because you never bothered to tell me anything, _thought Draco to himself.

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"Why Pansy?" Harry randomly asked, referring to the closet incident,

"Why? Don't know, Potter, I guess she was just there. I needed to show the filthy Mudblood whore that she couldn't just fool around. She isn't the only one with strings of people waiting on her," Draco answered, with an expression that suggested that this was typical and how could Harry be so thick as not to know the reason. It was as if such thing was normal. Slytherins.

Harry just stared, horrified at Draco's justification. He stared at the very same spot for quite a long time and he wanted to say something smart and clever to put Draco back in his place. Harry started to trial off into his own thoughts:

_This time he had gone too far._

_It was bad. And wrong. There should be a stronger word for both like ... badwrong or..._

_Badong._

_Yes. Draco is very Badong._

Harry beamed at the conclusion he just reached and opened his mouth to it off.

"I don't suppose creeping with someone else's girl on the sly just fell short on your little Gryffindor pride? Not to mention the Mudblood shagging you in an empty classroom as soon as she got away from me" Draco sighed in a self pitiful way. Harry shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Draco was wrong there. But not bad, instead, Harry was bad.

Harry hadn't told Draco that it wasn't Hermione's fault.

"Uh... Draco? U-Um, I have to tell you something," Harry began, his conscience getting the better of him. Harry looked so guilty that Draco was aghast.

"What is it Potter? Let me guess; you cheated! Didn't you! That's how you won!" Draco accused, finger pointing at Harry as he jumped up from the comfortable couch. He was referring to the one time Harry had managed to beat him. It bothered Draco exceedingly.

"Uh...no! I won fair and square!" Harry protested, Draco only just snorted, voicing his scepticism, "Anyway; this is more serious,"

Draco snorted again, voicing his doubt that anything could be more important than Poker.

"Uh.... You know Hermione?" it was a stupid question, Harry knew, but you had to start somewhere! "Yeah, course you do, um. You know the time when..." Draco raised his eyebrow, further analysing Harry's discomfort, "Hermione didn't cheat on you," Harry somehow managed,

"Shut up Potter," Draco drawled, "I know what you're saying. Merlin, you can just shove it up your..." Draco didn't get to finish,

"WHAT? You mean you knew? You didn't say anything? And you even called her a whore!"

"So? She is. Like I was telling you: I know what you're saying; just stop trying to defend your sweetheart. Nothing you say can excuse what she's done!" repeated Draco. Harry was going to add that se didn't need excusing, but Draco extended his hand up in an imperious manner to gesture his silence.

"It wasn't her fault," Harry muttered quietly,

"Of course it was," argued Draco,

"I was the one who made the move on her," added Harry,

"One of you had to! The fact was that she responded!" Draco, too, added,

"That's just it; she didn't," Harry stated, "I just held her there, doing all those things to her. She didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! She just sat there like a whore and let you do whatever you wanted to!" Draco argued, "It was only when you let her down that she even looked my way," Draco added bitterly,

"No," stated Harry quietly, "she told me to stop."

Draco stared incredulously at Harry.

"And you never bothered to tell me this before...why?" asked Draco,

"Because... I don't know! I was so angry that you went to Pansy and Hermione wouldn't come to me..." Harry supposed.

The Mudblood had tried to tell him this, Merlin, why hadn't he listened? She was actually telling him the truth?

"YOU PRICK!" Draco shouted, realising what a prick he – himself - had been. Draco was fuming mad at Harry.

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

"Clearly," Hermione stated ironically,

"Look. I-I made a mistake. Harry told me everything. I-I..." he trailed off; a Malfoy does not apologise. Hermione stared intently at him, waiting for his apology. When she realised she wasn't getting one, she sighed to herself, somehow knowing this was going to happen.

"No, you look, Malfoy. I'm sick of this. Of both of you and Harry; I think I might have cared very deeply about him, maybe even you as well. But it's over. I can't handle you not trusting me and always believe the worst in me. It'll never work. It's...it's not enough." She began to turn to leave, looking down to the ground.

"Hermione," he called lightly, gently touching her arm to prevent her from leaving. In response to her name, she looked into his eyes. It told her he understood what she was going through, as he was going through the same thing. That he was deeply sorry, but – no – he would never admit it to her because of his foolish Slytherin Pride. They were pleading and soft.

They were enough.

"Draco," she whispered, as he reached fro his face. She pulled him into an embrace. It was as if all was forgiven.

---

Was that just the cheesy – ish thing you've ever read? Or did it make you go awww? Was it too soppy? Please Review. I NEED you to.


	20. Forgive me

I guess you're right. It would be a crap ending if I just ended it there.

Wow. So many people reviewed. It was unbelievable. Keep going like that. You have to. I'm continuing this for you!

I started on a sequel to this... then decided I'd continue it. Sorry for taking so long!!

---

"So, are we on for that Hogsmeade da..." Ron began to ask, but trailed off as he saw Hermione and Draco passionately snogging the living daylights out of each other. "H-Hermione! Malfoy?" he stuttered, unable to believe this dubious sight,

"Uh... Ron! Listen, uh... it's... it's not what it looks like!" Hermione began and turned back to Draco who raised his eyebrow, "M-Me and Draco... we were..." Hermione didn't know how to explain, Ron noticed the used of the despicable Malfoy's first name and groaned on the inside, "I'm sorry," and she began turning red. Hermione wasn't sorry; she was damn happy Draco finally knew what had happened. But... then there was Pansy....

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron shrieked, turning a similar shade as his hair,

"Uh..." Hermione began,

"With Malfoy?" Rona asked. Draco chanced a wink at him, making Ron turn even redder. "With Malfoy, again??!?" he rephrased,

"That's right, weasel! Now, what's this about you going on a Hogsmeade date?" inquired Draco. Ron stared at Draco, all the previous hatred that Hermione and Harry had lost was stored within Ron, who was now glaring ferociously at Draco. Ron was no match for Draco.

"Why?" he asked of Hermione. Before she got the chance to reply and even deny, Ron turned back to Draco, "You!" he glared an accusing finger at Draco, "YOU!" he paused for a moment, "Why? Why do you have to steal everybody from me? Why? Why does Hermione want to be with you rather than me? Why? Why does Harry want to be _your _friend rather than mine? Why? Why have they both ditched me for you; a _Malfoy?_" Ron exploded, "Why do you have to steal everything from me?" he asked, in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Draco raised his eyebrow; the Weasel has definitely lost it. _Oh well, play on your enemies weakness, _he thought. Smirking and pulled Hermione back closer to him.

"This is what _could _happen, if you have charm. Watch and learn," Draco smirked before engaging in yet another snog fest with Hermione.

Just before he brushed his lips above hers, the nagging little voice in his head told him no; this was Harry and Hermione's friend. The stronger, more demanding voice that had been advising Draco for his entire existence told him to screw that; Hermione was his, don't share. Get even with Potter; lying brat.

Hermione didn't even resist, she melted within his arms. Draco heard Ron stomp away and let Hermione go and smirked at her.

"Wh-What was that for?" asked Hermione, forgetting Ron for the moment,

"It was a reward for using my first name... and because you're so irresistible!" he replied lightly, repeating what he had told her so long ago. It made Hermione smile, remembering back then; when all she wanted was to piss Harry off. By now she had completely forgotten about Ron.

"Draco?" she begin to ask, only to be rewarded with more kisses, his hands moved all over her, and caressed her; welcoming her back.

"Wha-? We... I can't do this!" Hermione began,

"Why not?" asked Draco incredulously,

"Because... you and Pansy! It's... it's not right!" Hermione stated, chin up, holding her pride,

"Pish Posh!" said Draco, fluttering his hands in a mocking imperial way,

_God, was really he gay? _

"You're such a... Gryffindor!" he teased, making her smile more, "There's nothing going on with me and Pansy," he lied, "I was just using her to get back at you," he said, and watched her harden, wondering how she would react,

"You shouldn't just use people like that for revenge," she lectured lightly, "Never do that, it's... very wrong," Draco raised his eyebrow, further questioning her,

"You could hurt the person, or worse!" she tried explaining, breathing just inches from his face,

"Like me?" he whispered. Hermione's eyes widened in shock,

"Draco!" she began, earning her another kiss from him; less passionate and more withdrawn to show his point, "Is this why? Is this what it was all about?" she asked.

_What?? _Thought Draco, _Are you on something? Hell no! I thought you were some stupid whore!!_

"Yes," he answered lightly and turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Draco! You knew all this time? I thought you didn't' trust me! I-I thought that..." Hermione looked very ashamed, tears began welling in her eyes, as if realising her mistake. She pulled him in and looked in his eyes. She could see the pain in them, and assumed she was right.

The pain was from lying to her, but it was the only way.

"It's okay, Hermione. Everything will be alright," Draco cooed, breaking the embrace to turn away from her. She looked up at him, totally sorry and hurt that he pulled away.

_How could've I been so foolish? _She thought; forgetting what Draco had done to hurt her and only remembered what she had done to him. She was used to being strong; she was strong; but this was too much. _I've screwed up for sure; _she kept thinking and closed her eyes, trying to block such thought from herself.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked in a little voice, unsure if this proud Slytherin could.

---

Short chappie for ya's... just to let you know I'm still continuing. Review about what you think. Don't you just hate cliff hangers? I _should _be including more Ginny soon.


	21. Scandal

No reviews for the last chappie. I feel unloved.

---

He took her in his arms.

_Of course._

No words we exchanged and they just held each other. This was how things were supposed to be. Him and her; together.

---

Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall, in time for dinner, hand in hand. Ron threw them, mostly Draco, dirty looks filled with disdain. Harry looked up from his lively conversation with Ginny, and gazed painfully at the couple that just entered.

Such emotions for Harry were... different. He was very delighted for them and yet very depressed. He wasn't over Hermione yet, but the pain of seeing her with someone else lessened a bit. It was then he realised he would somehow survive; somehow. Harry looked back at Ginny and continued to talk about Quidditch; Ginny beamed as Harry looked away from Hermione, for the first time.

Draco and Hermione walking into the Hall with each other, practically announcing their relationship, caused an uproar of scandal. Snape's eyes bulged, this was even worse than the display between them before. Lucius' boy really needs to step in line; it's practically treason to have any sort of _positive_ friendship – let alone an actual relationship – with a _Gryffindor._

The noise level, however, stayed practically the same; half of the student population sat stunned whereas the other chatted away twice as loud about this new scandal.

( "Malfoy isn't with Harry?

"Look at the way Malfoy does even look at Harry!"

"So?"

"No, can't be, but Draco seems to have stolen Harry's girl,"

"But Harry's with Ginny, now! I bet Hermione cheated on him! And with a Malfoy!"

"No way! They were heaven sent! Two peas in a pod! She wouldn't do that to him!"

"What about Harry cheating on her! Remember when he and Ginny all started?"

"True, but Harry Potter? I didn't think he'd be one to go on the sly!"

"True... and where does Malfoy come into this?"

"...Yes..." )

---

"Draco!" Harry called out as they both left the great hall.

"Potter," Draco greeted somewhat warmly, his shield of Slytherins sneered and hissed at the Gryffindor mascot.

"How are things?" asked Harry, uncomfortable with Draco's company,

"Good," Draco wasn't helping,

"Good." Harry affirmed; Draco was still having a hissy-fit.

---

"I reckon you're getting too... involved with these ... Gryffindors," Blaise brought up, deliberately pausing for effect, rather than cowering from Draco's butchering gaze,

"That's true, you seem awfully...close. First the Mudblood to hurt the Pothead, then the Scar-Face himself and you started getting awfully... close. Now you're back with the Mudblood again." Malcolm continued in a similar fashion. Pansy just listened intently in the background.

"Well," began Draco, grasping for an explanation for his 'closeness' with these Gryffindors; he'll be damned if he knew why. Blaise and Malcolm waited in silence, anticipating a reassuring answer. "I actually don't know," Draco answered truthfully; Potter was definitely getting to him.

The Slytherins gaped at their leader. Merlin help him! "What I mean is; first the Mudblood was hurting Pottie; then we got a little ruffled up," Draco winked at the frozen Pansy, gently thawing them from the shock. "so; I started getting nice with Scar-face himself... too creepy," Draco dramatically shuddered "so I switched back to the Mudblood," concluded Draco; it sounded about right.

The Slytherins nodded, not really believing what he had just said, but accepted it... for the time being.

---

Now. Be nice and review!!!


	22. Naughty

Hullo! Check out Chapter 20; 'Forgive me', just in case some of you missed it!!

---

Since the air had been cleared up between them, Hermione beamed towards Draco as he approached his partner; her. His troop of fellow Slytherins sneered off somewhere and seemed to abandon him at the sight of her. Hermione tried to smile at Blaise or Malcolm, who had been almost civil to her before, and as Blaise smiled back, she could see it didn't reach his eyes.

Snape entered and sneered at everyone in silence,

"Good news... class," he began, everybody got the creepy feeling he was up to something, "as we are nearing the end of this topic, you have a choice;" the class awaited in silence, predicting the out come of either a test or project... maybe even both, "To have a test, a project – yes Ms Granger, you may do both for... extra credit – _or _you can be put underneath the potion _again. _However, this time, you will get to choose whomever you 'fall in love' with," the class flurried in excitement.

"Doing so, you must write an essay on the outcomes. It will be a practical and theoretical assessment. I will go in further detail if the class elects this their preferable choice." Snape finished. Only Draco noticed the sly grin on his face. "Now, which of the following?"

The class burst out voting for the later; Draco just sat back and watched; Snape had baited and reeled them in well.

"Very well then," he smirked, "it's decided," the class cheered for Snape, possibly fro the first time, and Draco just rolled his eyes at the cliché of this.

---

"Oi, Granger!" Hermione was walking down the corridor in hurry to meet Draco when she heard someone call out. She circled in the shadows in search of the prowler.

"Blaise?" Hermione enquired,

"Yeah, I uh... just gotta talk to ya a bit," he replied, "It's about Draco,"

"Yes?" Hermione urged on,

"What are you doing with him?" Blaise asked,

"What?"

"C'mon. Look at you; you're... you're a... Gr-" he paused, "you're quite self-respecting. And Draco... he'll treat you like trash. He always does,"

Hermione just gaped at this trash about Draco coming from his own friend.

"You could do so much better..." he added wistfully and Hermione just stared at him.

Blaise pulled her in and Hermione complied, thinking he would whisper lightly in her ear, and he began to brush his lips over hers.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" she asked as she pushed him away.

Blaise smirked and winked at her;

"Think about it," Blaise finished, leaving Hermione wondering what the hell that was about.

_Draco was perfect; he'll treat me like trash? Never. Not Draco. _

---

Draco had his arms clasped around her as they went for their tradition of walking down to the river every Tuesday and Thursday,

"Draco," Hermione spoke, ending the peaceful silence that felt so right,

"Hm?" he replied, breathing in her scent, "Is this about that project?"

"Uh... what would one mean by telling another that they would be treated like trash?" she asked, trying to not sound suspicious, and evaded his question; she wanted to talk about that later,

"Wha-?" he asked, snapping out of his trance,

"If someone came up to me and said that you'll treat me like trash because you always do; what does that mean?" she clarified. Draco looked at her questioningly, but she would not continue,

"Who-told-you-that?" he asked through clenched teeth. She didn't want to tell.

"A friend of yours," she lightly whispered, and looked down, away from his interrogating eyes,

"Was it Potter?" he asked. Hermione didn't look up, but flinch – not because he actually got it right, but because Draco considered Harry a friend.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione; we... we're perfect fro each other, you know that," Draco declared,

"How do I know this? How can I be sure?" she asked, looking up to search his eyes. She saw the pain of being accused in them and looked away unable to stand it,

"Don't you trust me the slightest?" he whispered in her ear,

"I do... but..." she replied, unsure of her answer,

"We've both been hurt before," Draco began, and Hermione chanced a gaze into his eyes, "But... look," he began explaining, a concept dawning to him as he traced his hand over hers, "who did you look at when you drank the love potion?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed, believing she screwed up her potion,

"Uh... it didn't work..." she murmured going redder and redder by the second with shame,

"Just answer me, who did you look at?" he asked again,

"You," she breathed, her eyes widening with comprehension,

"And I looked at you," he told her simply, forgetting for the moment he pretended to be affected by the potion, "If they have strong feelings for each other, the spell would be broken; so everything would be normal," he quoted,

"An, I wasn't affected," Hermione beamed, "And you..." Hermione looked down,

"I wasn't affected either!" Draco laughed. Hermione was confused,

"B-But you were!" she accused, she wanted to believe him; but it didn't make sense, "You were all over me, like..." Hermione trailed off sensing Draco's evil beaming smile,

"We were mad at each other..." he offered as an explanation. A week ago, she would've been so insulted; but now, all she could do was laugh at his sheer stupidity. Or hers. Whatever.

---

Review.


	23. The Quidditch Season Begins!

My chappies are getting shorter AGAIN??

I hardly get any reviews now-a-days... can I stress how important it is to review? Really.

---

"Harry, get over here!" shouted Ginny from the other side of the pitch. It was, finally, Quidditch season, "We need to cane those Slytherins; we're facing them first!" she brought up,

"We're _what?_" Harry asked, why hadn't he been told? They were on a date when Ginny suggested they get out their brooms for a spin; Harry was only too happy to agree. He needed to practise and free some of his stress now more than ever.

"We're up against the Slytherins, Harry," Ginny explained. He should've guessed.

"Oh," was all he could manage, toying with the firebolt in his fingers. Ginny smiled and mounted her broom, leaving Harry behind. He smiled as he watch her wistfully fly away; wishing she was Hermione.

Harry ascended in his broom and followed her, it was terrific; just the two of them circling each other. It had been so long; too long. The wind that threatened to loosen all their hair as they flew freely also banned any communication between them, as they were very high up..

Ginny dashed towards the ground in such speed that dared him to follow. So he plummeted after her, at such daring speed he caught up to her.

"Potter," Harry heard a familiar voice drawl and turned sharply in its direction,

"Malfoy," he choked out, trying to get in the habit of calling Draco that. Draco had ignored him for about a month now, but the passing week... it had somehow been worse. Any friendship they formed together was now crushed and battered; Draco had broken everything off, Harry couldn't understand why. He understood that Draco now had Hermione, so Draco didn't need him; but Drac didn't really need his help from the start. What had changed?

"Naughty little Gryffindor," Draco began, his companions snickering on cue, "don't you know, we," he gestured to the Slytherins, "have booked the field today," he sneered and showed Harry the proof.

Ginny stormed up to them with her broom in her hand and her face all flushed from the excitement.

"What are you doing here?" she spat at Draco, who only just smirked,

"Wrong question, little Weaselette, what are _you _doing here?" Draco countered and gestured for Harry to show her,

"He's right," Harry croaked and saw the pride beaming from Draco to the Slytherins, "Let's go," he gave Ginny a stern look – as stern as he could manage – and turned and left. Ginny; knowing that Draco and Harry were right, followed. She looked back at Malfoy with disdain and crashed into Harry who came into an abrupt halt.

Hermione was walking towards the stadium, no doubt to watch her brilliant boyfriend practise. Ginny couldn't understand what she saw in the slimy git. How could she possibly choose _Malfoy _over _Harry?_

What a horrendous mistake.

"Hermione," Harry greeted, he had told her that he and Hermione agreed on staying friends, but everything between them seemed to be very strained. But it was only Harry, who was strained between them,

Hermione was as carefree as ever. Happiness seemed to radiate from her eyes as she looked at the git blessed with a golden halo flying in the sky, a trademark smirk never leaving his face.

Hermione had changed so much.

"Hello Harry!" she bid in return, "Oh! And Ginny, you too!" she gave a sly wink to Ginny, who couldn't help but grin in return,

"How are things with Malfoy?" she couldn't help but ask Hermione,

"Gosh! It's been terrific!" Hermione exploded, you could see she was truly happy, "He's so wonderful! Yesterday, after playing poker – Draco loves Poker – I invited him to stay for the summer!" Hermione clasped her hands together with glee. Ginny turned to Harry and saw a pained expression and decided to stop asking Hermione and bit back her questions.

"Sounds... great!" Ginny managed, not sure how Hermione could possibly want a Malfoy going to her house. But she seemed so happy that Ginny couldn't help but smile warmly at her anticipation.

In Hermione's hands were text books and additional paper; at least she hadn't changed that much.

"Well! See you two around!" Hermione bid goodbye and hurried towards the Slytherins, "And behave!" she joked just before they couldn't see her anymore.

---

"Draco!" she called out, thinking how striking he looked with the wind blowing against his hair. He heard her immediately and swivelled his broom towards her. With grand speed and terrific accuracy, he landed softly in front of her; a smile played on his lips.

"It's been forever!" he panted, "It's so great up there!"

Hermione just smiled, she had never been on a broom before, but was happy that he was happy. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, a few Slytherins that showed up to the first practise; mainly girls who wanted to drool over the guys.

"We're getting all revved up for the upcoming match!" he began, stepping closer to her and offering a hug. Other Slytherins landed and whistled at Draco's gentle display of affection. "So we're going to win this time definitely, right?" he turned to his team mates, all smirking with overconfidence,

"Yeah!" they replied in unison with great enthusiasm,

"You'll cheer for us?" he asked, turning back to her and pausing deliberately "surely,"

Half the team's expression began changing from the usual sneering façade to actually smiling. They waited for her to agree. As the seconds passed, their sneers began resurfacing and Draco gazed at her with unease.

"Yer... Of course," she answered finally, giving in to the awkward silence. The whole Slytherin team beamed at her so warmly she felt like she was one of them. It was so surreal; Slytherins being... nice?

Everything Hermione believed for so long was somehow tumbling down. Slytherins somehow turning decent and their vicious prince becoming captivating. Harry, her soul-mate, replaced. She realised she could live without him; life would go on without Harry Potter.

She waved to the whole team as they departed again into the air and gathered her books to sit and watch them, while also revising and getting ahead with some homework. She turned to the stands and saw the girls chatting amongst themselves beckoning her to join them.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the Slytherin stand and placed her stuff with the Slytherins'. There was a pile of magazines, but the one they were currently reading was Witches Weekly.

"So, I heard you're with, Draco," a girl Hermione identified as Anna stated, sighing as she said his name and the majority of the girls did too, giggling,

"Yeah," Hermione answered, unsure how to tread,

"How is he?" a 4th year asked her, followed by more giggling,

"What do you mean?" laughed Hermione, echoing the smiles,

"Uh... you know..." more giggling,

"She wants to know about Draco... anything," Anna clarified,

"He's... nice," Hermione began, still uncomfortable with her company, and heard the disappointed sighs in reply to her answer. '"Like, he's terrific!" she began, getting excited herself,

"Are the rumours true?" a wide-eyed girl asked,

"Of course!" about three people answered for her,

"I hear he can get any girl he wants to,"

"We already know that!"

"I bet he's such a good kisser,"

"Old news!"

"You would know,"

More Giggles.

"What was up with him and Potter?"

"I heard he was..."

"But that can't be!" someone interrupted, looking at Hermione,

"True,"

"Hermione, why don't you tell us?" asked Anna, "You're... comfortable with Draco and... Potter," she smirked, "What was... going on?"

Hermione hadn't the slightest clue,

"Uh...I don't know..." she answered, going red that she really didn't know,

"Don't need to be shy around us, Hermione! Really," someone else assured,

"She doesn't even know half our names," Anna pointed out, "This," she gestured to begin introducing, "is Lottie, Sapphire, Meg, Ella, Liz, Kate, Emily,"

"Don't ever call her Emma," Liz whispered to her,

"... Mel, Laura and I'm Anna," she finished, "Now we know each other," she smiled warmly at Hermione.

But such warmness was soon evaporated as she saw Pansy tramping towards them, agitated that the Gryffindor was sitting with them; and in her spot!

---

OOOooooOO!!! Review and tell me what you think would happen. **AND** I'm giving you a chance to vote; do you want Harry and Draco to be friends again...** or** do you want him shunned?


	24. The Broom Closet

Thankyou so much **nishasha **(Naughty, naughty girl for not review!!! – but I forgive you) for long review. Very useful, you made me feel so special; I thought I'd mention you to thank ya! And there's other long reviewers that have just reviewed (thank you... you know who you are!!) but there's so many of you!!!

AND I'm going to use some of your ideas for getting them both together... you were probably joking but... I like them! And **TomsPink **as well. Good idea.

I've been reading some of your fan fics that you've been asking me about. Wow. I wish I could nick some of your ideas!! Now back to the story...

---

"Pansy," Anna greeted, trying to will a smile on her face and failing miserably,

"Anna," Pansy replied, not bothering to hide the look of pure hatred aimed directly at Hermione and her company, "You," she accused of Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"Pansy, dear," Anna replied for Hermione, "look up there? See him? The silvery blonde sex god with wind blowing through his hair, getting one hell of a work out? That's _her _boy," she said gesturing to Draco then Hermione, "suppose she came to here to perve at him with the rest of us," Anna cooed, taking Hermione's side against Pansy.

"Get out," Pansy demanded of Hermione,

"What?" Hermione was baffled,

"Go away, we don't want the likes of _you _here," Pansy sneered – this was the usual Slytherin attitude Hermione was used to,

"Sod off, Pug face," Hermione retorted, she was used to handling those sorts of insults aimed at her by the Slytherins,

"Mudblood," Pansy returned. Everyone held their breaths – it was as if the word was forbidden by them, she hadn't been called this in such a long time - it was as if the name was banished by some Slytherin God.

She'd have to talk and thank Draco sometime.

Anna tsked, smirking at the fight about to begin,

"Don't be such a party pooper, Pansy," Anna persisted to coo, treating Pansy like some toddler,

"Let's hex her," Ella murmured,

"And curse her," Kate added,

"And shove a galleon up her nose," Laura randomly suggested; more giggles.

"B-But!" Pansy stammered, unnerved by such loose loyalty, "Watch it Mudblood," she began to whisper as a treat, but saw Draco furiously riding towards them and decided it was for the best she left. Wouldn't want to angry the deity of all Slytherins.

"ARGHH!!" Pansy screamed and ran towards Hermione; it was so uncivil and unexpected.

Pansy Head butted Hermione.

_Oh God, Oh God; I'm gonna die; I'M GONNA DIE!!! _

Hermione flew into a frenzy of panic. She was falling. Very fast.

_I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!! There're so many things I haven't done! I haven't gone on an airplane!! I haven't flown on a broomstick! I haven't even tried any sorbet!! I haven't told Draco how much I lov..._

Draco scooped her up before she could finish the last thought, a smile beaming across his face showing the pride he felt as he caught her.

"Draco," Hermione breathed, the wind blowing back both their hair,

"Hermione," he replied, a smirk still playing on his face. Hermione held tightly onto Draco, thinking how great it was to be up there, how safe and how she definitely should not have looked down. One of thing ticked off her list of things to do before she died...

"I lo..." Hermione began to whisper to him, impulsively confessing her feelings towards him. Maybe another thing ticked off her list of things she had to do before she died?

Not a chance.

"WHAT???" Draco howled above the wind, spoiling the romance, and swerved down to place Hermione back on the stand with the Slytherin cheerleaders beaming at Draco.

Pansy stormed off out of the stadium and left the other witches, wands drawn, beaming at the thought of her leaving ... and that Draco was coming their way!

"Hey, girls," he greeted them,

"Hi Draco!" they chorused, hailing him, in reply,

"What was Pansy up to?" he asked casually, showing off by standing on his broom, his hands behind his back after he helped Hermione to them.

"Nothing," Anna answered, regaining control of herself, "Just wanted to stir trouble," she shrugged, Draco just smirked,

"Hey," he flew closer to where Hermione stood, causing a few whispers and more giggles from the other girls, "we're about finished here; let's do something," he grinned expectantly at her,

"Sure," she accepted and watched him fly off,

---

Draco was smiling at her; it was Thursday and so they were at their spot.

"Hermione," he began, brushing her hair back behind her ears,

"Harry!" Hermione called out, seeing him approach them with Ginny. Draco's expression hardened even before he saw them.

"Hey, 'Mione! Malfoy," Harry greeted. Ginny followed in similar fashion,

"Malfoy," she spat out, "Hermione," she greeted warmly, glowing at Harry,

"What are you doing here?" Draco bluntly asked,

"W-We're just going for a walk," Harry answered, unnerved by Draco's brusqueness,

"What about you?" Ginny continued to radiate towards Harry as she asked Hermione,

"Nothing," Draco answered for her, cutting the conversation. An empty and awkward silence followed,

"Uh... we better get going," Harry shifted uncomfortably,

"Bye!" Harry, Hermione and Ginny chorused to each other,

"Yes," Draco just stated darkly.

Harry and Ginny walked off, a conversation about Quidditch beginning to brew again and Harry fought the throbbing thought of turning back and glancing at Hermione again... running back to her and...

"Harry! LISTEN DAMMIT!!" Ginny interrupted his thoughts and they burst into laughter and disappeared from the other couple's sight.

Meanwhile,

"What's going on with you and Harry?" Hermione asked; the question had been bugging her,

"Nothing is going with me and _Potter," _he spat out, his eyes clouding again as he said the name,

"I-I heard you two were... friends," Hermione began, knowing this was a delicate subject but treaded on, wanting to know more.

"Nope," Draco denied, trying to place a plastic smile across his face, her eyes pleaded him to tell her something else... anything else.

"Maybe," he relented, "once..."

Hermione nodded her head, to show she was listening and urged him on.

"I don't want to talk about it," he insisted,

"You two looked... close," murmured Hermione. The look Draco told her two things; either that yes; she was right and it was paining him to talk about their break-up... that he didn't understand and needed time to talk to Harry _or _that she needed to shut the hell up and snog him then-and-there and never mention any business to do with Potter ever again.

Hermione, being a very compromising chic and never wanting to be wrong; did both.

---

"...what? In there? Now?" Draco was caught off guard as Hermione decided to give him her surprise,

"Yep, I have a surprise for you; you can't yell and moan if you don't like it, it'll hurt my feelings," Hermione explained and shoved him through the door. Draco smiled childishly and strode into the darkness that was the broom closet.

"WHAT??" a voice asked incredulously and Draco jumped back in surprise 1) Hermione just slammed the door in his face and it was alarmingly dark. 2) The voice sounded strangely familiar and manly; he definitely did not want know what the poor fellow who found them would think of Draco being stuck in a broom closet with some guy. Bad, dirty thoughts.

Light magically (o, the pun!) illuminated the room. On the other side sat Harry bloody Potter. And if he thought things couldn't get any worse; right then and there a stack of cards appeared. Crap.

What if Potter challenged him to another game of poker? Crap. What if – dare he even think it? – Draco _lost?_

"Potter," Draco spat, the thought of some things was just unbearable. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Did Hermione get you too?"

Before he gave Harry a chance to answer he began yelling as hard as he could,

"HERMIONE... YOU NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY GRYFFINDOR. HOW DARE YOU TEMPT ME WITH SURPRISES!!! CUNNING WITCH!! THEY'LL BE TROUBLE IF YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE." Draco stopped shouting insults for a minute to catch a breath, chuckled to himself and added, "If you do come back they'll be double!" he promised haughtily.

Draco crossed him arms, staring at the door and trying any countercharms he knew of to try to open the door. He turned away from Harry and the cards and stood there, in the end after accepting he had been outfoxed by the scheming witch; waiting.

After half an hour of watching the door with a hawk-like expression, willing it to open, Draco yielded and walked over and sat down on the floor, opposite Harry.

"So, Potter, how did she get you in here?" Draco asked as he dealt out the cards accordingly,

"She sent me a note saying she needed to talk to me; she said it was urgent and she thought she was in danger," admitted Harry, going red against Draco who was cracking up.

He didn't add that he thought Voldemort was rising again, that his dreams have been getting worse and worse over the pass week. That letting Draco have Hermione didn't make anything better, if not worse.

"Potter," he said, shaking his head as if saying it was so typical, "so typical,"

"O, do shut it!" Harry exclaimed, bothered by Draco's teasing,

"Merlin, Potter," Draco smirked, "Who says 'do shut it' nowadays?" Draco poked fun of him his usual way again; Harry scoffed,

"Going back again, Malfoy?" Harry asked as a retort, and Draco's eyes glazed over,

"No, Potter, I'm not going back again," Draco hissed at him, his mood turning sour,

"What?" Harry asked stupidly, God, what did he say this time? "What?" he repeated again.

"..." the silent treatment.

"What in God's name is the matter with you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, "Always having bloody mood swings," he darkly muttered,

"Calm down, Potter," Draco chuckled dramatically,

"Why are you in such a shit with me, Draco?" Harry lapsed into using his first name again, "What the bloody hell had I ever done to you? God, you would've thought it was me who'd be made at you!"

"You!" he accused of Harry, "What did you do? Think, Potter, for once; think." Draco scorned,

"Nothing," Harry answered, perhaps too sure of himself,

"Nothing? Sure, making a move on my girl? AND NOT TELLING ME? Making me do those things to her? Making _another _move on my girl _after _we had agreed? Nothing?" Draco asked,

"What? Making a move; sure. Not telling you; no, I did, better late than never. MAKING YOU DO THOSE THINGS TO HER? NEVER; for God's sakes, Draco, I didn't _make _you.? What bloody agreement. No. We never had one; but I let you prance around with the one woman I'll ever love anyway for the sake of _her safety_! And it doesn't even seem to be working! Making another move? Never. No. Delusional prat," Harry exploded,

"Doesn't seem to be working? Her safety? What?" seems like Draco was listening after all.

---

It was very close; the poll; but this won. What do you think? Please comment. (I'll love you forever and ever if you do! Lol!)


	25. Lemons

Yay!! I take off my hat to all you long reviewers!! (No; I'm not that tacky as to have a hat on while I'm inside writing my FanFic...) I love (not like, LOVE) feedback... even your weird (in a good way; I don't say this to offend) psycho notes...

God, --- yep, I'm an atheist (had to look that word up) as well --- people don't know how to play poker?? TREASON!!! Shiz, I'm sorry! I guess I might go into more detail with the poker game and 'extend' your knowledge!

---

"Nothing," Harry mumbled; Draco practically ignored everything he just said except for the part about Hermione's safety. It wasn't a bad thing; so why was Harry feeling suddenly pissed off?

"Doesn't seem to be working? Her safety? What?" Draco repeated again,

"It's just..." Harry began to relent, placing three cards on the table to draw three new ones. Harry searched in his pocket for something – anything – he could bet against Draco with. "You know the dreams I've told you about?" Harry asked.

Draco, who was staring very hard at his cards just snorted.

"Well, they're getting worse; I don't know how. I think Voldemort is rising; again." Harry whispered darkly,

"Do you fold?" Draco asked,

"What?" Harry was surprised Draco could take what he said for granted,

"Do you fold?" Draco repeated,

"No," Harry sighed and placed some sugar quills in the pile;

"Full house!" Draco laid out 3 nines (two spades and a diamond – but the colours don't really affect anything right now) and 2 fours,

"Three of a kind," Harry admitted regretfully, as he showed his cards; 3 Fives and a Four and an eight; while Draco began swiping his loot.

"So, Potter," he began dealing again, "You think Hermione's in danger? Why is this?" He sounded very much like a shrink; not that Harry would know what a shrink sounded like.

"My dreams..." he began, and Draco grimaced to show his disapproval, "haven't got better," Draco persisted in rolling his eyes, "in fact, they've gone worse; I think the connection between me and Voldemort is getting stronger," Harry finished, keeping a straight face against Draco's childish expression,

"Really Potter?" he scoffed, "you and Voldemort, aye? A connection... right," Draco's eyes looked very shifty as he began to calculate some things, "So, if Voldey is really on the loose again, Hermione is in danger?"

Harry nodded,

"She's... muggle born," Harry added,

"I know that," Draco snapped. Harry looked down on his cards and his eyes widened; in his hand was an Ace of Diamonds, a King of Diamonds, a Queen of diamonds, a Jack of Diamonds... and a Ten of diamonds!! _A Royal Flush!_

Draco offered the deck to Harry, but Harry just shook his head,

"Do you fold?" Draco asked; in his hand were tow pairs; two Fives (one of clubs another of diamonds – doesn't matter though), two threes (both hearts – doesn't matter, still) he also had an ace... but no ones needs to know that cos it doesn't affect anything Draco placed fifty galleons on the table.

Harry thought for a moment; a Royal flush, the highest Poker hand... but against Draco?

"I fold," Harry gracefully decided. Draco just stared at Harry; Harry never folded, what was the brainless Gryffindor up to now?

_Thunk_

They both turned to the door.

"Hello, boys," Hermione greeted with Ginny standing on her tiptoes and waving at Harry,

"You, naughty, naughty Gryffindor," Draco concluded, shaking his head,

"Nice game of Poker?" Hermione asked innocently,

"You, crafty, crafty Gryffindor," Draco replied in the same manner as before,

"Get along again?" Hermione tried getting an answer from him...again,

"You, nasty, na-" Draco began...again,

"We're good," Harry interrupted, and Hermione beamed.

"Great," Ginny added, giving Harry a hug.

Draco stood, arms crossed, in the corner.

"What do you want?" asked Harry,

"Lemons," Draco answered, why on earth did he want lemons??

"What?" Harry asked,

'Lemons," Draco affrimed as Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, "and to go to sleep," Draco decided, and began walking out the door.

Hermione smiled wickedly at him and began to follow.

"No." he spun around and told her,

"No?" the mischievously suggesting grin from her face evaporated and turned into a look of sheer hurt,

"I said I wanted to sleep. Merlin knows if you come along I'll never get any," Draco flashed a smile at her, "unless you want to get me some lemons; managing Potter is serious business,"

Hermione continued to sulk.

"Hermione," he cooed, "I'm really tired; you have to give some things you want up sometimes," he supposed and sighed. "let's go," he said, and flung the innocent Hermione across his shoulder and walked away. In his hands were the deck of cards, Draco's last hand... and Potter's royal flush.

---

Remember : LOOOONG **REVIEWS: **feedback!!!


	26. Draco's Disappearance

Sorry! I went shopping yesterday!! I didn't have much time to write. Don't worry if your review was short... the chappie – I must admit – was pretty short itself!! Sowwy!!

---

The sun shone distressingly in Hermione's eyes and woke her up. She scrunched her fingers on her left hand and rubbed her eyes. Using her right hand she searched aimlessly for Draco who should've been adjacent to her.

She didn't find him.

Sitting up she finally opened her eyes. Blinking several times, she searched the room for a sign of where he was. How could he just leave her here? The window was opened and she could hear the melody of the birds; how irritating.

Hermione walked over to the door, but stopped as she saw a note; she was sure it wasn't there before last night; '_Be right back' _it read, no doubt in Draco's handwriting. Hermione haughtily continued to storm out the door, to find it was charmed from the inside so no one could get in from the outside.

_Good thinking; _she would've hated to find one of his fellow Slytherins beside her when she woke up. Before clasping the doorknob to enter the Slytherin dungeon and demand to know where their Prince was, Hermione looked down and perceived what she was wearing and decided to get her clothes back on.

---

"WHAT???" Hermione exploded, "You don't know where he is?" she insisted,

"No," Blaise and Malcolm grimaced.

And so she walked off to the Gryffindor tower. Walking down the hallway, she cursed to herself; preparing the string of very un-Gryffindor-like insults to shout at Draco. So deep in thought, she didn't see Harry, or Ginny, coming towards her.

"Hey," Ginny piped,

"Hi, uh... Harry!" Hermione looked up,

"Where the hell is Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, the stress making disturbing cress marks on her forehead; boy, would Draco have to pay for this. She even returned to using his last name.

"What?" Harry dumbfounded. Ginny looked very confused.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, calming herself down,

"Ask the Slytherins," Ginny suggested,

"Already have," Hermione was worried, where was Draco? "Does _anyone _know where Draco is?" Hermione muttered,

"Oh well, let's go to breakfast, Hermy," Ginny cooed, using the nickname Hermione ever-so hated,

"Fine," she agreed, ignoring Ginny's spite, but she muttered something under her breath.

---

_Where is he? _Hermione couldn't figure it out; he wasn't there during breakfast... now she didn't have a Potions partner.

"Ms Granger, where is your partner?" Snape inquired, sneering at her,

"Uh... I-I don't know, professor," Hermione answered, unnerved by Snape's intent glare,

"Yes..." he agreed with her; why would a Gryffindor know where his favourite pupil was? _Because Lucius' sone seems to be infatuated with her, _a nagging voice in Snape's mind told him. (But, of course, Snape didn't believe that and just told the stupid voice it didn't know what it's talking about and to bugger off)

"Does anyone know where Mr Malfoy is?" Snape demanded of his class, raising his voice. He looked mainly at the Slytherins. It stopped at Harry, giving him an accusing glare. No one in the class did.

"Ms Granger, you may work with Ms Parkinson," Snape commanded, "you have some of the period to plan your project, if I come back and this class isn't in immaculate condition; detention for irresponsibility will be placed on every member of this class," he threatened, "Potter; you're coming with me."

Harry gulped, what did he do?

"Y-Yes, Sn... Professor," Harry replied, obliging and following him out the room,

"What is it?" Harry chanced to ask,

"What have you done?" Snape snapped,

"N-Nothing," Harry answered, what was he talking about?

"Where is Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked,

"I don't know," Harry answered, again, truthfully,

"What have you done?" Snape asked again,

"_Nothing,_" Harry emphasized,

"Just have to stir up trouble don't you, Potter? Just like your old man; Cedric wasn't enough, eh?" Snape muttered darkly as he dragged Harry towards the main hall.

Harry was shocked, he thought he'd gotten over this; Hermione had helped him, but Snape's words stung terribly. Cedric; _death... _it wasn't his fault, Hermione had told him... but was it? What about Malfoy? Is Draco in danger? Was it his fault?

"I-Is Draco... in danger?" Harry managed to choke out,

"How would I know?" Snape took a sharp turn, into Dumbledore's office, "Professor, I demand to see you _now," _

Harry was shock at how one could speak to another of higher authority with such discourtesy. The door opened immediately, and gave way to Dumbledore's office, where the Headmaster, taking a nice nap, sat.

Snape cleared his throat.

"Professor," he muttered lightly,

"Wh-" snort "Yes," Dumbledore awoke from slumber with surprising grace. The headmaster entwined his hand together and sat up in his chair.

"Dr- Mr Malfoy is missing," Snape stated.

Both professors turned to Harry; either awaiting his confession, excuse or further information... he didn't know... so Harry just stared glumly back.

"Are you sure he isn't just... sleeping?" Dumbledore excused,

"No," Harry interjected; Snape looked horrified at Harry. Bad, bad thought.

"No!!" Harry assured, Snape looked a bit calmer, "I mean, Hermione was with," Harry blushed, and Snape eyes bulged. More bad thoughts.

"I see," commented Dumbledore, his eyes still twinkling mischievously. "So, Harry." Dumbledore began, stifling a yawn that remained from his rest, "Do you have any idea where Mr Malfoy is?"

"N-No, sir," Harry answered,

"Well," Dumbledore, replied, deep in thought, "I will owl Mr Malfoy senior and ask for the whereabouts of his son; perhaps Mr Malfoy Junior has decided to go and visit his parents," Dumbledore suggested and showed them out the door, "Tomorrow," he concluded,

"Oh and Snape, can I have a moment with you please," Dumbledore asked,

"Yes," Snape agreed, giving Harry a dark look, "sir,"

---

"What happened?" Hermione demanded of him the moment he entered back into the classroom, without Snape. The classroom was thrown into a pool made of endless chatter and a snog fest; surprise, surprise.

"Dumbledore's gonna owl his dad," Harry replied; Hermione looked very, very nervous.

"Here," Hermione gave Harry the note. It was very creased and looked like she had been holding it for a long time... or she had been holding it very tightly. Harry guessed the latter.

"Be right back..." he read out, what the hell? "Thanks,"

"How's your project going?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her mind off Draco. Harry gazed at Pansy, sulking away in the corner, flicking her hair at Malcolm. Hermione followed his gaze and nodded her head.

"Yours?" Harry returned; big mistake.

"Uh... My partners not here," Hermione answered, looking down.

Where the hell is Draco?

...And Snape!

---

It was Thursday, and so Hermione walked down to the lake. Tradition.

She sat down at their usual spot, a usual silence followed, the water continued to flow in its usual – flowing? – way. Everything was perfect, like usual, except Draco wasn't here. He was missing.

She got up to leave; everything was just so sad with out him. Where was he?

A pair of hands clasped over her eyes;

"Guess who," the owner whispered, a deep husky voice; the voice she longed to hear muffled over. The hands smelled of lemons. _Lemons - something about that's... familiar._

"Draco?" she asked, her hopes high; her hands slipping over his, pulling them down. She turned and saw – surprise, surprise – that she was right; Draco stood behind her. His hands were held out, his outfit totally black, his face in a familiar smirk.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, taking her into his arms,

"Wh-Where were you?" she managed while squeezing all the possible air from his lungs,

"Went to look up something," he answered mysteriously, "need to talk to Potter," he grimaced, making Hermione smirk in return.

---

Cliffie... but a lil one, at least I didn't leave it before he returned... bet it would've drove you all mad!!! BUT, wonder where he's gone?? **Review. **


	27. Harry or Draco?

Constructive criticism... it's good. Keep them coming, I don't mind. To clear things off;

1) Draco and Hermione's special 'days' are Tuesdays and Thursdays. NOT Fridays, but that doesn't stop them from going out on a Friday!

2) Since everybody hates it so much; I've deleted that stuff from Chapter 8. Happy??

3) Explain things? I leave subtle hints, ok? You have to go back and READ, and then everything fits together.  
  
---

"Where the hell were you _Malfoy?_" Harry asked, sickeningly pale, using Draco's last name to emphasize that he was serious,

"Oh, you know, here and there," Draco replied absently, noting the bags underneath Harry's eyes... and that the boy badly needed a shower.

"ANSWER ME! Damn you, god, you reek of bloody lemons." Harry shouted,

"Merlin, calm down, Potter. I just went to find a few things out. Sit," Draco said, placing himself down in the Gryffindor common room. His nose twitched as he landed on the comfy couch, red does horrible things when contrasted to him. "Merlin's beard; don't stay up all night worrying, now Potter, I left a note," Draco began, Harry went a nice blending red to the couch; Draco had hit close to home,

"Three bloody words," Harry muttered,

"Yes, but I was right back, now, wasn't I?" Draco smirked,

Harry grumbled something in protest;

"Any way, remember when you told me your dreams," Draco paused to sneer, "were getting worse?"

Harry only nodded in reply and agreement,

"Well, I've found out; from a fairly reliable resource, that; yes; Voldemort is on the rise," Draco concluded, his voice never wavering as he said it as if strolling in a bloody park.

Harry just gaped.

"And, I realise, your precious Hermione," Draco thought it best not to call Hermione his at the moment, with Potter having PMS; and _he _said _Draco _had mood swings; Merlin, "is in danger, so I will take a few precautions. Okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Draco;

"No, Potter, I haven't devised a way to go tumbling into The Dark Lord's lair and somehow defeat him or get killed,"

Harry closed his mouth.

"So... here's my plan," Draco began to explain; Harry listened intently without interruption.

---

"What are you doing, again?" Ginny wasn't sure if she heard right,

"I'm making a Polyjuice potion," Draco replied, taking note of Hermione's sickening expression as he said the word, "Are any of you familiar with this?" Draco asked aimlessly; knowing they can't of possibly because the book was in the restricted section in the library.

"I didn't tell her. You shouldn't either," Draco explained, glaring at the two,

"Right... I'll be right back, I'll check and make sure she's nowhere in sight," Harry agreed, stepping outside.

_Great, now I'm stuck here with the Weaselette _thought Draco dolefully.

"So..." Ginny began, trying to start conversation with the smug git that she had to get along with for the sake of Harry and Hermione; wherever they were. "What do you need?"

"Lacewing flies stewed 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, boomslang skin, and... some hair," Draco replied. Before Ginny scurried away to find the ingredients, Draco grabbed her arm and shook his head.

As he dropped the ingredients in, Ginny realised she didn't need to go find them; that she was stuck here with him.

"Mmmm," Ginny took a big sniff, "Smells great... like lemons,"

Draco stared at her strangely.

"Uh... everyone knows that Polyjuice potions are non-scented," Draco clarified, looking uncomfortable. Ginny turned a familiar shade to her hair; she couldn't believe she admitted she liked the way he smelt. Where was Harry?

"Oh," was all she could return with and looked down on the floor, dying with embarrassment, and waited for Harry to return in silence.

"Sorry bout that," Harry apologized as he entered the room, taking his time to, "I... I don't like Polyjuice potions."

When Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly, Harry explained,

"We had a... incident back in second year. Tell you bout it later,"

"Right. I'm not even going to ask what you naughty little second year Gryffindors were doing with Polyjuice spells. Anyway, drink this," Draco handed him a cup. Sniffing the dodgy looking liquid, Harry breathed out;

"Smells nice,"

Draco rolled his eyes,

"Seriously, Potter, _everyone,_" Ginny avoided his gaze, "knows that Polyjuice potions are _non-scented,_" Draco repeated, dramatically sighing for the sake of her embarrassment.

"Right, just about to say; smells like lemons... typical," Harry wasn't embarrassed,

Harry gulped down the liquid and turned away as the strange transformation took place. Ginny stared horrified at Harry while Draco continued to pack more Polyjuice potions in large, portable containers.

"Astonishing, Potter," Draco congratulated, turning to him, "Merlin, I'm devastatingly handsome, aren't I? Seriously, I'm resisting an urge to chat myself up. Double the Trouble," Draco winked at Harry, who was now a mirror image of Draco. Ginny held up a mirror.

Harry looked up in the direction of Draco's voice, only to see a blurred outline of him; he had his glasses on. Spontaneously, he took them off, looking at the ground. Everything was clear. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked up into the mirror to find Draco staring back where his reflection was supposed to be. Harry raised his hands and touched his – or Draco's? – face; such clear and smooth skin was... wow. Harry moved his hands up to his hair; impossible fine and _blonde. _

It was too much, Harry took a step back. At least this was better than Goyle.., or was it Crabbe? He still couldn't tell the two apart; good thing they didn't pass the O.W.L.s and dropped out.

Ginny stared at Harry – or Malfoy? –

"Ginny?" Harry asked his voice so like Malfoy's... and yet so different, "How do I look?" He asked, jokingly; he already heard Draco's opinion,

"Like Malfoy," Ginny replied bluntly,

"Good," Harry gulped,

"But... there's something different," Ginny noticed, she looked at the real Malfoy and saw him standing with the Malfoy trademark arrogance, then she switched to Harry, slouching with humble modesty,

"Really?" Harry asked, shyly, examining his reflecting more closely this time,

"Only a true Malfoy can capture... The Look," Draco posed, and smirked,

"You're right," Ginny agreed grimly and Draco beamed, looking in the mirror as well. "You even talk differently; sure your voice sounds the same... but the way you speak..." Ginny trailed off; she was never good at explaining things.

"Yes..." Draco agreed, turning to Harry, "the way you stand... it's... demeaning of the Malfoy name. Stand tall, Potter. Yes. Chin up. Shoulders back. I will kill you if you ever slouch in my body ever again," he threatened. Draco smirked; Ginny had to admit, judging from behind, with Draco standing with ease and Harry frozen trying to capture the stance, they looked identical.

"Like this?" Harry asked, in Draco's voice,

"Oh Merlin! How you debase my voice!" complained Draco. "You emphasize things too much,"

Harry looked back angrily at Malfoy,

"You show all your emotions," Draco pointed out,

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry answered back annoyed,

"A Malfoy never shows his emotions, one must remain calm and composed, and give out the air of superiority that is right to one's status;" Draco quoted from the Malfoy Code of Conduct, an actual book passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy; but Harry didn't need to know this,

"Yes, one must always remain nauseating calm and arrogant in the company of others," Harry mocked,

"Exactly!" Draco agreed, smirking, "How did you know?"

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Now, try repeating something after me, Potter," Draco suggested, "you know... not sound so weak and _Gryffindor,_" as if the word described Harry entirely... it probably did.

"Okay, I guess that could work," Agreed Harry; Draco smirked and cleared his throat,

"Draco Augustus Thomas Uric Malfoy is a Sex God," Draco smirked,

"I am _not _saying that," Harry somehow knew he was going to regret agreeing with Draco,

"Saying is believing," Draco knew Harry was going to regret agreeing with him, Draco cleared his throat again, "I am Draco Malfoy," he sneered,

"I am... Draco... Malfoy," Harry managed to splutter, there was no way in hell he'd want to be Draco,

"C'mon Potter, it's not that hard. I know you've always wanted to change in to a blonde haired sex god. Again." Draco commanded,

"I am Draco Malfoy," Harry squeaked,

"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco tried again, "Say it like you mean it Potter, _chin up,_"

"I am Draco Malfoy," Harry said, so alike to the real Draco that Ginny was getting Dizzy; Harry had hardened his – or Draco's? - eyes and blocked all emotion from his face, freezing in the arrogant stance Draco had morphed into him.

Harry turned to the real Draco Malfoy and stared into his eyes.

"Whoa!" Draco was caught off guard, "Th-That's..." Draco straightened himself out and gazed back at Harry with the familiar cold stare, unused for such along time.

This was too much for Ginny; one Draco was enough... but two?

"Uh... I'm going to check up on Hermione; have fun..." she muttered, excusing herself. Harry, or Draco, but most likely Harry, nodded acknowledging her... the other, definitely Draco, just ignored her. She wasn't really sure why she insisted on coming with Harry. She didn't even know why the boys had decided to mess with the potion; but this was just too weird and awkward.

So she left the two connivers alone to scheme.

"So, Potter; we've basically got it down." He smirked, and Harry copied, "okay, each one should last about... half an hour; so... we've got 15 minutes left before this stuff runs out" Draco worked out, "Let's see if we can fool Hermione," Draco suggested and sneered as Harry copied his every move, "Have some originality, for Merlin's sakes, Potter," Draco scowled,

"Sorry," Harry apologized,

"NO! Potter, a Malfoy _never _apologizes; let alone a Slytherin," Draco was aghast,

"S... yeah," Harry began to apologize again... but thought better of it, "Hermione," he began, smirking,

"Let's see if she can tell if it's you," Draco drawled,

"Yes," Harry agreed, drawling too, and took another gulp of the potion. This should last for about... 45 minutes? 40 to be on the safe side.

---

"Hermione!" Harry called out, giving the familiar smirk,

"Draco!" she called back and pulled him in, "I've got to tell you a story about me and the Polyjuice potion," she began; Harry couldn't believe she'd tell Draco something like this.

"Yes..." Harry drawled, not sure how Draco would answer,

"Well... back in second year..." Hermione began, turning red, and turned into the Great Hall; "tell you later," she pretended to look shifty eyed glaring at random people in the hall indicating there were too many people.

"Sure," Harry agreed, shrugging; he knew what happened and walked towards Ron, who gazing longingly at the Ravenclaw table. When Ron saw him coming, his gaze grew immensely cold, making Harry realise whom he still looked like.

"Meet you at quarter to?" Hermione asked,

"Sure," it was in about half an hour; where were they were to meet... Harry had no idea. He gulped as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco," Blaise began, getting his attention, "we need to discuss our strategy for the upcoming Gryffindor team," Blaise explained and a few other Slytherins began listening in; probably fellow Quidditch players. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically,

"Yeah?" he drawled, trying to appear clam, not excited... and failing miserably.

"Like you suggested; cheat. We'll knock the beaters off their brooms; they majority of them would be in the hospital wing before half time," Blaise winked. Harry was aghast; oh God; what did Draco plan? Conniving Slytherin.

"H-How?" maybe he could trick Draco and avoid it,

"Just leave it to us," assured Malcolm.

_Oh God. You evil, evil bastard._

"Draco! Here's your Herbology essay; thank you so much!" some Slytherin chic came up to him holding some papers; _You softie, Malfoy, letting somebody copy your essay _"I've charmed it so if the teachers check; it'll look like you wrote it," she beamed, "Thanks again," she said again.

Harry didn't get it.

"Wait... you wrote this for me?" he couldn't help asking,

"Ah huh," she nodded, pleased he was striking conversation with her and nodding her head vigorously. _Git._

"Uh... did you owe me something, or was I supposed to pay you back somehow?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

"Uh... no, Draco... it's okay," she blushed, "You don't have to; it's an honour to do it for you; a privilege," she tossed her hair and turned away.

Everyone around him acted as if this was normal, so Harry guessed that it was. No wonder Draco had such a big bloody head; being treated like royalty here sure would affect him. _Lucky Prat._

Harry pushed away his plate, sick of some girl's ridiculous chatter and the other's ridiculous eye batting.

"Where you going?" Blaise asked, noticing him stand up,

"Not hungry," Harry turned and gave Blaise his 'cold' glare; Blaise only shrugged.

"I'll go with you," Blaise stood up. Malcolm did so too without a word, still stuffing himself, and followed in suit.

"Bye," Harry bid the Slytherins,

Some just looked at Draco, surprised,

"Bye Draco!" the others chorused.

Walking down the corridor in silence, Harry was sure he could hear a pin drop. Jesus fucking Christ; why wouldn't _anyone _talk to him??

"Screw you," Blaise muttered.

Before Harry could reply with 'excuse me?' the door in the dungeons swung open. Harry just gaped. Screw you was the Slytherins' password?!? No wonder they were so hostile.

"Who made the password?" Harry asked out of curiosity. Blaise and Malcolm looked at him very strangely.

"You," Blaise replied, shoulders back as if recoiling from him,

"Man, you need to lie down a bit," Malcolm began, "You've been acting a bit strange,"

"Yeah," Harry agreed and began walking off towards what he thought would've been Draco's dormitory,

"Uh... Draco? What are you doing?" Malcolm asked,

"Uh... going to sleep..." he drawled, trying unsuccessfully to sound like the confident Draco,

"You sick, son of a –" Malcolm began,

"Do you realise you're going to 'sleep' with second years?" Blaise cut in. Turning bright red, Harry turned and placed himself on the couch.

"Whatever," he replied and closed his eyes, trying to capture Malfoy's not caring air, he could feel the other two smirking.

"Draco!" Hermione called out as she ventured into the serpent den.

Blaise and Malcolm pretended to groan,

"Not the Gryffindor witch!" Malcolm joked; Hermione only poked out her tongue in reply,

"Don't provoke him," Blaise warned, laughing, though the air between them was... awkward.

"C'mon, let's... play in your room," she gave Harry a mischievous grin, leading him towards what must've been Draco's room.

Wow. How Hermione had changed! She was so comfortable with herself... and so naughty! Hermione began slowly to shrug off her clothes, placing a charm on the door. Harry licked his lips; was he going to go through with it? Draco would kill him for sure; would Hermione mind? She was so comfortable with the whole... sex idea. Harry only wished he could've been the one who put this much confidence in her.

She looked at him expectantly.

---

I'm evil...aren't I? God, I haven't decided yet if they should go through with it. I just thought I'd leave it there for all you R rated scene cravers; do you want me to create more drama and let Harry go through with it with Hermione?


	28. Second Thoughts

Nothing to really say... WOOOHOO, I just got Singstar, lol! Just thought I'd tell everyone.

But so many people didn't want me to create drama - it was betrayal. But; as the majority wants... enjoy...

---

Draco – yes, the real Draco – whistled down the corridor, out of hiding and made his way back to the dungeons. He was in a relatively good mood and smiled at the passing group of 5th year girls, and winked at the tall one. He left them giggling, far too much for even 5th years. Draco wondered what Potter was doing at the moment; he'd laughed if he saw Harry cornered by some Slytherins if they figured him out. Hilarious; in fact; he'd laugh when Hermione found out... if she could spot the difference.

Wait. Potter... and Hermione. Hermione thinking Potter was Draco; alone with him. Hermione alone with Potter, looking like Draco, who still might be madly in love with her. Hermione not knowing. Potter. In love. Still.

_Oh hell; fuck me Merlin; you little piece of shit._

Draco began running towards his room. Where Hermione would be waiting for him. Where Potter would most likely have gone to after dinner, looking like Draco.

_Oh Shit._

"Screw you!" he shouted the password with passion; the entrance swung open. Fellow Slytherins looked confused, not remembering if the saw him exit his room, let alone their commons. Malcolm and Blaise looked towards his door questioningly, with eyebrows raised, showing surprise.

_Oh _Fuck.

Some tried to strike conversation with him. Draco waved them off; he concentrated on the door. Did he really want to see what was going on in his room? Did he really want to know that Harry had betrayed him? Draco closed his eyes, rubbing them in and prepared for the sight he dreaded; but expected.

Draco grabbed the door knob.

---

"H-Hermione," Harry began, surely Hermione would notice the difference between them as Harry stuttered!

"Yes, Draco?" Harry flinched at the name. Hermione began kissing him while she was pressed up against him. He couldn't go through with it, surely?

_Screw this; he could._

Harry began kissing back, not caring that he was taking advantage of her. Her hands began stroking his body, she looked at him expectantly. He ran his hand over her body. Too tightly.

"Ow," Hermione complained slightly underneath her breath; not used to this forceful side.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. Hermione's eyes expanded dramatically. Was Draco apologizing?? "I mean..." Harry tried to correct his mistake.

Hermione froze, stood back and just stared at him searchingly; there was something different about Draco. Yet familiar; Hermione couldn't place it. Harry noticed her withdraw from him.

Harry swept her up in his arms and dunked her on the bed. Hermione lay unmoving; she was definitely sure there was something different. Harry flipped her over and stared at her for a while. No.

No; he couldn't go through with this.

"Hermione," He began, she continued examining him, "Uh..." it was getting uncomfortable, "I... gotta... fresh up..." he excused himself with a Muggle phrase. Harry practically ran towards the door.

He grabbed the handle, which was too easy to turn. Someone was trying to enter the room; but the charms were doing their job. Harry finally unlocked the door and opened.

Malfoy stared ahead, not betraying any shock that Harry was in there with the door lock and charmed so well. Draco couldn't see Hermione, but he already knew she was in there; just as well, as Hermione couldn't see the real Draco in turn.

Draco looked at Harry, his face hardened and cold. The Slytherins stared, Draco had a twin?

Harry stepped out of the room, leaving Hermione behind.

"Polyjuice potion," Draco clarified for the Slytherins,

"Look, I-I, I'm sorry Draco," Harry began; the Slytherins immediately knew who the impostor was, "even go in there, she'll tell you, nothing happened!"

Draco wanted to believe him. He walked into the room; Hermione was underneath the bed sheets, her bare shoulders exposed. Draco predicted she was naked.

"Ready to finish what you've started?" Hermione asked coyly.

Draco slammed the door and turned back to Harry.

"Yes, Potter, I'm sure nothing happened. I stepped in there and she was grinning from ear to ear asking me to 'finish what I've started'," Draco sneered, his eyes shotting darts of hatred towards Harry,

"N-NO!" Harry denied, "I didn't" he shook his head,

"Leave," Draco said quietly.

Why couldn't he raise his voice?

"B-But," Harry began,

"He said leave," Malcolm enforced. A shield of Slytherins surrounded the real Draco.

"Fine," Harry agreed quickly and headed for an exit. A stirring feeling in his stomach warned him he was about to transform back to his original self.

---

Why? _Why did I even begin to trust these Gryffindors?_

So typical, spoiled blood; no tradition whatsoever.

Draco looked down on the sleeping Hermione, his pride hurting. _Why did I even let it come close to me; let alone snog me. _He could hear her breathing; breathing _his _air. A Mudblood was breathing on him!!

He quickly got out of bed, scared to further taint himself. What had he done? How did he get into this? Always a long term thinker, Draco was... confused. Why had he gotten himself involved with the Mudblood and with that, Merlin Forbid, Potter? Now... now he was opposing his father. He was going against everything his father had believed in... everything _he _himself believed in.

Hermione stirred, woken by Draco's swift movement.

"Hey," she grinned at him.

_Filthy Mudblood. _

– Note to self: Always call the Mudblood by her rightful name whenever possible. Except out loud. –

"Hi," he replied curtly, throwing Hermione her clothes from the other end of the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his actions,

"Nothing," he grimaced, "get out," he decided,

"What?" Hermione was worried,

"I said get out," he muttered underneath his breath with a tone full of seriousness,

"O-Okay... Draco," she was fearful of this side of Draco; first he was timid, now he's.... Hermione hadn't decided. She picked up her clothes and quickly dressed. Draco had averted his eyes to the ceiling. He never did this. He had alway lazily watch her dress.

Hermione walked out of his room, slowly, confounded by what had come over Draco. He watched her leave; was it worth it?

Draco always assumed he had some sort of fling with the mudblood; it'll always disappear...sometime; somehow. That's how he described whatever feelings he had grown for her. When it was no longer about pissing Potter off; when he simple couldn't give a damn about his obsession to destroy Potter.

First it all started with the kiss... how she didn't even pull away as he tugged at her hair; daring her to. How they broke up and – whether he'd admit it or not – he couldn't get his mind off her. If he really thought about it now; as he was; he'd notice it didn't appear as if this mudblood was a 'fling'. Then he was even so desperate as to get Potter, his arch nemesis, for help.

He'd always, assume that he was messing with Potter; that he had everything under control. When he offered help; Draco just had to accept. Draco thought it was because he knew Potter still had feelings for the Mudblood; that he'd screw with Potter's mind even more. Until he realised that he wasn't. That the disastrous Potter, mascot and hero of the Gryffindor house, was growing on him as well. That he and the one _boy _that resembled _everything _about _Gryffindors;_ resembling everything he _hated _about the _stupid _GRYFFINDORS!

What was happening to him? The Slytherins tried asking him this several times. He'd always brush them off, as he knew they'll never understand his plan. But did he understand his own plan? No. Not anymore.

Damn them.

Why was he helping the Mudblood, when his ploy only meant hurting her? Why was he working with Potter, when his purpose was to damage the Gryffindor beyond imaginable? Why was he going to break into his own home, where it was dangerous when he wasn't even breaching the system? Why was he going to deceive his own father; his idle whom he hoped to please whenever possible... even when it wasn't possible? Why was he going to betray his heritage; his bloodline?

Damn them.

---

Looks like Draco's having second thoughts.


	29. Sacrifice

Okay. So some – okay, MOST – of you are confused. I don't know if it's because you don't get my writing... or that I'm trying to have sneaky plot behind this. (Notice the word trying)

Now. I'm going to give _special _thanks to **hay lin felton** because you're an amazing reviewer. I love your pointers and am going to follow them. Except maybe not all in this chappie. My feet are heinously cold and I can't think of what to write.

Damn.

---

"What the hell has gotten into you, Draco?" Shouted Harry,

"Nothing," Draco muttered underneath his breath,

"I didn't do anything!" sensing Draco's mistrust for his word yesterday,

"Sure," he agreed sarcastically, not bothering to look up at Harry,

"I didn't!" Harry wailed, protesting his innocent. Harry's eerie voice, when used in that tone and pitch, had a mysterious quality; yanking everybody's ounce of attention to him. Draco looked up at him, disconnected with his thoughts.

_Damn, Potter was telling the truth, _Draco thought. He had found an ingenious way of detecting whenever the naïve Scar Face was lying; Potter's nostrils always flared when he was lying. Quite comical, but very handy. Last night Draco had been too pissed to care, too pissed to consider that Potter was actually telling the truth. That Potter didn't do it; even though – Draco must admit – he would've done it if their situations were reversed.

"Yes, of course you didn't," Draco tried not to relent. He felt kind of hurt that he was the lesser person – oh what was he kidding? He was just angry with Potter because he needed someone to vent his frustrations on. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Draco was sure Potter at least _thought _about doing it, "that's why I agreed with you."

People can take Draco's remark two ways; the literal way... or the sarcastic Draco way. Harry didn't think about it deep enough and concentrated on the big pile of yellow lollies and the even bigger pile of discarded wrappers.

"So nothing's wrong?" Harry asked absently, foundling his treasure,

"Nothing," Draco assured, keeping _his _nostrils from flaring, bitterly,

"So, when are we going?" Harry whispered, believing Draco's lie like a child would take candy, and changing the subject to a more lighter and delightful choice.

"Who's going where?" Hermione asked, entering into the conversation with the thirst to know,

"Nowhere-" Draco began, before the dolt Potter chirped in,

"I'm going to Draco house!" he exploded excitedly,

_Foolish immature git!_ Cursed Draco in his mind; he didn't want Hermione knowing.

"When?" Hermione asked, her eyes widened with hurt that he didn't invite her,

"I don't know," Harry admitted and giggled insanely to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes; who was stupid enough to feed Potter sugar; WHO?!? Draco evilly gazed at the yellow pile before him and thought very hard about snatching them all away from Potter. Was that lemon candy being consumed right in front of him? The big – gigantic, colossal and mammoth – question was; who supplied it? Draco was going to get to the bottom of this.

Hermione looked hurt at Draco and caught him rolling his eyes. _He's rolling his eyes at me! _Thought Hermione, paranoid and worried about Harry's stability. She should've never given him all that candy.

"Well," Draco began.

_Why am I risking my neck to save you? _He wanted to ask, not sure of the answer himself. _Mudblood. _He added to his thoughts. He felt a pang of guilt inside, guilt told him he should respect Hermione and lo... like her. Only that his guilt got bashed and was told never to return. Draco's guilt ran away, along with it eloped his need to pounce on Harry's stash.

And so Draco didn't feel guilty.

"Harry's coming to my house. Tomorrow," Draco explained briefly. Harry jumped up in his seat; so soon? He needed to pack, he needed to pack; HE NEEDED TO PACK!

"I NEED TO PACK!" Harry screeched excitedly, unable to contain himself. Hermione shouldn't have given him candy. Tasted like lemons. _I'm beginning to understand what Draco sees in them, _thought Harry wistfully to himself. What did Draco see in Lemons?

Silence followed Harry's exit – gliding, flying, falling, smashing; whatever you'd call it – Hermione looked hopefully up at Draco. Why wasn't he inviting her? Draco looked into Hermione's – the _Mudblood's _– eyes, why did she have to be so damn irresistible?

"I'm sorry," Hermione broke the silence. Tears began streaming down her eyes; she couldn't read Draco, she didn't know how to react. Hermione was cracking; Draco's mood swings were too much, she couldn't stand being treated like this.

"WHAT?" demanded Draco; why was this strong and determined girl suddenly breaking down? Had he worn her down so much? Did she even know why she was sorry, what she was apologizing for?

Draco should've hardened his eyes and told her sorry wasn't good enough. But he couldn't. No because he didn't know why she was so sorry but because... actually he didn't know that either.

He gathered her in his arms, cooing her. "Hermione," he began lightly, brushing back her hair, "M-My father," he wavered when she didn't stop her weeping, "he doesn't approve of M... not pureblooded people." He continued. Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing this. She stopped her sobbing immediately to listen better. This began to enrage Hermione.

_Who does he think he is? Daddy's little boy? _

"...so he placed endless charms and spells all over the manor so M... not pureblooded people can't get in," he finished.

_Oh._

"So," he smirked at her, "I reckon I would rather go to your house!" he suggested. Hermione beamed,

"Draco," she breathed, "How are we ever going to work out?" she asked simply, more to herself.

Draco didn't reply for a moment. How were they going to work? Sure, if the plan works, _she _would be safe. Then. But that'll be it. His father had somehow – PANSY – known of his 'fling' with the despicable lowlife creature, known to Draco as Hermione. Soon, he wouldn't know when, she'd be the target of Lucius' wrath. Draco closed his eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted, cradling her; letting her cradle him in return.

"M-My house," Hermione confessed, "don't... approve,"

Draco snorted.

"Is it that Weasel stirring trouble?" Draco asked,

"No!" Hermione defended, "Ron's been... busy," she smirked a very knowing smirk and Draco caught on to what she meant. "It's the others. Who don't know you." She smiled at him, "but; it's okay. I know it will be. They don't know you. I do."

Draco studied her. Wearing a cream jumper, no doubt with layers of extra clothing underneath, she was shivering slightly. How can her faith in someone like Draco be so strong? How can she be so sure? How can she oppose her house... for him? For nothing?

"Yes," Draco agreed, swallowing. He didn't want to admit it; but he cared for her. Deeply.

Fuck that was a bad sign. Very bad.

"I lo..." Hermione began, looking deeply into his clouded eyes. She could see he was in turmoil; she sensed it, but it was ignored when brought up.

_Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk._

_Thunk thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked coyly seeing the two lovebirds snuggling up together. The thunking of his trunk had annoyed the idiots who listened to his grand entrance; everyone but himself. He was too happy to be upset that Hermione was too snuggled wit Draco. "I'm ready," he said, grinning broadly as he spoiled the moment.

Draco tensed at the sentence Hermione was about to utter. He guessed the last word and a half; her eyes practically gave it away.

_I love you too; _he wanted to bid in return. But, no; it can't be. She was right before. How were they ever going to work out? The answer was simple; one way or another, they weren't. Whether it be some little fall out they could have during their school and adolescence; or their ancestors feud of bloodline. Draco was endangering her.

He was breaking her link to the other Gryffindors. He was ultimately dooming her by getting involved with her. His father would inflict so much pain. Too much pain. Unbearable pain. Such thoughts, as Draco imagined them, were unthinkable. He cringed away as he remembered his punishments as a disobeying and weak child, unable to imagine _her _'punishment' for consorting with him. She wasn't family. To his father, she wasn't even human.

He looked down at her cradling in his arms; she was giving up immensely, whether she realized it or not. Not many would dare displease – even talk – to the object of Draco's affection. She didn't realize that being involved with Draco had somehow put her on everybody radar. Everybody's bad radar; a radar she – and everybody else – wouldn't like to be on.

Would he give up everything? For her sake? He watched her snuggling up to him in her sleep, ignoring Potter serenely awing and ooing pathetically in the background, too lost in his own thought. Would he give everything up?

Draco decided then and there. He stared at the angel sleeping in his arms, unconsciously weakening his resolve.

After his suicidal mission back to his manor, he'd break it off with Hermione. Everything would go back to normal. He'd go back to being the proud, conceited, haughty brat and she'd continue to grace the atmosphere with her pure presence like usual. He'd hate _all _the Gryffindors; his Slytherins would back him up. Hermione would hate all the Slytherins and so the Gryffindors would back her up. He'd go back to hating her, making her feel like she was below him; too low to notice. And so he'd save her from his father. And so he'd save her from himself.

Yes, Draco would give _his _everything up.

---

Wow. That was quite sad. And unexpected. Oh well, adds some zing – is that even a word? – to the story. Well, more zing. I just can't wait til I start writing about there exciting adventure to Malfoy Manor!!! You'll never guess why.

I'll have to do some research or something; I don't know a single thing about it. Bugger.


	30. Malfoy Manor

A/N: So many complaints about Draco's decision. T-T

---

"Hurry up!" Draco complained as he ran to the top of the astronomy tower. He glanced back at the far behind Potter and discretely cut his hand, mundanely waving it before his face. He was on the roof; any onlooker might mistake him for some madman. "_Teredore," _Draco breathed, summoning their transportation for Malfoy Mansion.

He didn't even say goodbye to Hermione. She'd suspect something, and go nosing through everything in a very Ravenclaw way and ruin everything. And because Draco couldn't handle it. How do you say goodbye to someone who will always be there, who he will always lov... like? He couldn't, so he didn't.

Harry was nearly there, the lazy oaf was surely taking his time. Harry was looking at the roof tiles, studying how interesting they were. Amazing, really. However did this Gryffindor ever beat him in Quidditch? Another riddle he'd have to get to the bottom of.

How did the lazy oaf give her up? How could he just let her slip away? Why did he have to follow in suit? Questions Draco didn't want to get to the bottom of, but knew inside he'd have to.

A huge winged horse with white shining eyes, a dragonish face and neck and a skeletal black body was attracted to the smell of blood, Harry stared wide eyed; remembering the last time he saw a fearsome Thestral. Harry had abandoned his trunk when Draco convinced him he didn't need it and insisted that Harry shouldn't intrude in his parent's home. Draco reached out with his bloodied hand and patted it on its neck and Harry looked uneasily at the bonding pair.

"This is _Teredore,"_ Draco introduced, "he's going to take us to my house," Draco smirked, somehow riding the formidable beast. "C'mon, Potter," he urged,

"_Teredore," _Harry muttered, trying to raise himself onto the creature with similar grace as Draco, only to land back on the roof. Draco, reigning in the fiend, offered a hand to him.

Finally on the animal, Harry was forced to ride behind Draco and grip onto him with a deathlike hold to ensure he wouldn't slip. Draco bent down towards its mane, making Harry lose his balance, to accelerate speed and whisper to his dear friend,

"Let's go home, _Teredore,_"

---

Hermione tsked to herself, scowling the absent Harry and Draco for skipping school. Scribbling down notes from the board as Snape also dictated, Pansy was giving death stares at her as usual. Snape twirled around and noticed two absences. Two unexplained absences. He groaned slightly to himself. Why? Maybe they just caught a cold and were off sick.

"Ms Granger," his voice put a halt to Hermione's wistful thoughts, "where, dare I ask, is Mr Malfoy?" his voice leaked out a little concern,

"I believe he went home," Hermione replied. Several Slytherins listened openly attentive and looked over to her questioningly as how she knew. "I also know that Harry went with him,"

This jerked Ron, and everybody else for that matter, out of his eluded fantasy over some Ravenclaw. Many of the class took a sharp breath; Draco and Harry? Again? How did Hermione fit into this?

"Does Mr Malfoy... and Mr Potter realise they are skipping class? Without consent I assume," Snape asked.

Hermione looked down. She had tried questioning them both, but they wouldn't budge and everything but the date and whereabouts of their journey remained hidden.

"Possibly," Hermione answered.

Snape grimaced. What was that Potter boy doing with Mr Malfoy? Useless Potter and Gryffindor scum corrupting the young Malfoy. Snape frowned.

"You may carry on and work with Ms Parkinson," he directed. It seemed like they were getting stuck together more often than either would like. Hermione sighed, moving herself again beside Pansy and began scribbling down her project assessment.

She glanced at Ron, a last resort, maybe he could be her saviour? Ron was scribbling something down, not bothering to look up. Whatever he was writing, it was repetitive and could not have been any part to do with Potions. Two words. Two names. Hermione smiled, guessing who Ron's object of affection was.

"Psss..."

Pansy turned, looking for the voice of the whisper, eager to be distracted from the dreary work. Hermione ignored it and continued to jot down ideas.

"Hermione,"

Pansy turned irritated, why was someone calling the Mudblood as opposed to her?

"Oi, over HERE!!" the voice was getting above a whisper and Snape averted his eyes to the Slytherin breaking a rule, he really didn't have the time or the patience for this. Hermione turned to see Blaise, Malcolm, Laura, Liz, Kate, Meg; and last of all; Anna,

"Yes?" Hermione answered; maybe if she answered they'd leave her alone,

"Why'd Draco leave so... unexpectedly?" Malcolm asked,

"Uh..." Hermione didn't know,

"Why has Harry gone with him?"

"Um..." Hermione still didn't know,

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I'm not of pureblood," she answered bitterly, finally knowing the answer and regretting it.

Snape, recognising Hermione's voice, whirled around. With blazing eyes he barked,

"Get back to work and stop distracting others, Ms Granger; 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Snape was wound up. Usually the penalty for such behaviour was below the thirties, averaging in the twenties; but fifty points?

Silence followed and prevented further questioning. The Slytherins' last and most crucial question hung unanswered in the air;

_Why hadn't even Draco told us?_

---

"There," he pointed, arriving somehow at the uncharted Mansion.

On the winged horse, Harry almost lost his balance – yet again – at the sight revealed; the manor was a fine old house, towering as if it was a restored castle. Harry guessed it had well over a hundred bedrooms. The sheer height of the manor house rejected the dull solidity of the earth and aimed towards the boundless skies. The exterior of Draco's home was entirely black, like one would suspect of a haunted house; Harry had no doubt there were ghosts inhibiting in there either.

Draco smirked, somehow sensing or expecting Harry's awe,

"You like?"

Harry could only gulp shakily and hang on tight trying not to fall off as an answer.

"Now, Potter, remember; stay invisible and wait. Be right behind me and don't utter a sound. My father is one of the sharpest men you'll ever me. If he suspects something wrong..." Draco trailed off, knowing Harry knew the answer. As they both got off the Thestral, Draco rubbed his hands together to rid his anxious anticipation. Harry uncovered his Invisibility cloak from inside his robe and carefully concealed himself.

Draco took a deep breath and turned sharply around and made his way to the doorsteps of his home. Teredore left them; the swift movements of his wings left a deep batting noise that announced his departure. Draco walked on, staring straight ahead and face completely blank; disturbingly so.

They had flown over the wall, which no doubt harboured some useful spells to keep tainted blood out. _Now only to get to the door and through it in one piece, _thought Harry. He watched as Draco deviously avoided many traps just by stepping aside or pausing as he strolled down the pebble adorned pathway. All this and he was still nauseatingly composed.

Draco paused abruptly, making Harry slip into an abrupt halt too, and whispered discretely,

"Potter, listen very carefully; I'm going to utter some incantations and you have to repeat them. Listen very carefully and repeat, okay? The spells only work for individuals so don't even move another step without saying the counter curse,"

Draco stood forward and looked at the rose bush, seeing the illusion melt away into a distorted trap. It was a mutated crossbow, ready to shoot right at Draco,

"_Icredumoulicious,_" Draco whispered slowly, "_Pernitio!" _he enforced with more vigour, and so he stepped with no harm. As if ignoring the events behind him, Draco stepped to the side to avoid another trap and swerved to get a view of the invisible Potter and hear him silently imitate what he, himself, had said.

They both continued down the footpath and, with a few exceptions to some Snaredrakes, they made it – finally! – to the front door. Draco knocked the door, and as the last stout thud echoed down the hallways, he quickly stepped aside before a hole was preset on the place where he had just been standing. Draco grimaced; what a welcome.

The grand door opened to expose a dainty house elf, cowering back from whoever dared to use the front door.

"M-Master Malfoy," the house elf stuttered, opening the door slightly wider to let him – and only him – in,

"Tristy," Draco commanded, the delicate name sounded harsh as it boomed out of his mouth, "I want coffee," he decided,

"Y-Yes, sir; of course. Tristy go and make coffee right away." The abused slave assured and scurried off.

Draco stepped inside and opened the door wide, as if making a grand entrance to unknown observers, letting Harry in too. Another pitiful house elf happened to be scurrying along with some tea,

_How cute, _Harry thought, looking at the small creature hold the tea set. It was strolling along, a smile on its face, but still in a hurry. Such a ridiculous sight could only been cute to Harry.

"You," sneered Draco, the house elf turned wide eyed at its young master,

"Y-Yes, s-sir?" it replied, pausing in front of authority,

"You're new aren't you? Any way, not that I care, announce my arrival to Father, and that I request an audience with him," instructed Draco,

"Y-Yes, of course. Merk must deliver Mistress' tea," Draco gazed at the poor creature with such cold fury the house elf changed it mind, "O-Of course, Merk will announce young Master's presence, of course. Sorry, Master. Master is right, Merk new, Merk not know. Sorry," and so it continued as it ran away from Draco, banging its head on the walls as it left.

Pitiful.

"Tell father I will in my room in the East wing!" called out Draco. He sighed and turned right, and with heavy footsteps, he made his way to his favourite room – one of many.

---

"So..." Anna stroked conversation as she hurried to catch up with Hermione from potions. Ginny was heading their way, "Where, exactly, is Draco?"

Hermione sighed, and waved to the approaching Ginny.

"I don't know," she repeated her answer from before,

"B-But... he didn't tell us anything of this... visit," Anna was mystified, Hermione at the genuine concern of Draco's friends for him,

"Don't worry, he's alright. I know it," Anna just stared at her as if she grew another head, how would the mudbl... Muggle born... know if Draco was alright? "Why are you so worried?" Hermione couldn't help herself; it was only a trip to back to his parents!

"Nothing," Anna replied eerily,

"You seemed really... concerned about him, were you two ever..." Hermione trialled off, she was never good at phrasing such situations,

"HEY! HERMIONE! SEE YOU AT LUNCH!!" Ginny called out, when the 5th year Slytherin part-veela, Caroline, pulled her towards the opposite direction. Hermione just smiled, the two were getting along really well. Scarily so. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? What next.

"No," Anna grimaced, "Malfoy, doesn't like blondes," and she flicked her hair distastefully away as it glistened beautifully in the sunlight.

Hermione was shocked. She chose to ignore was Anna just revealed,

"Well, I know Draco is alright. If you were ever worried, I assure you, he's fine." Hermione beamed,

"Yep, I guess you're right," Anna agreed, "Draco probably will always be fine," she smirked – a very familiar smirk – at the double meaning that was lost to Hermione.

---

"Father," Draco greeted, head lowered in revered respect,

"Son," Lucius replied with his head tilted upwards to further expose Draco's submission, "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

"I thought I'd visit you...have another chat like we did last time," drawled Draco, now beginning to recline on the regal couch before him. Harry just stood beside the door frame and watched the lovely family reunion,

"Not now, Draco," Lucius put off disdainfully looking at his son who was perturbingly comfortable in his presence, "Perhaps..." he suggested, "after dinner. Today, we have a meeting during our meal. Since you are home; you will be present." The statement wasn't even laid out as a question.

Lucius watched Draco intently, foundling his wand just in case his son was foolish enough to dispute. Draco looked up at him with stone like certainty.

"Of course, Father." He jumped of the couch with feline elegance and turned to leave,

"I will expect immaculate behaviour and compliance," Draco's father called out after him as he left, reminding him when it was not needed. Draco smirked and turned to the invisible Harry,

"Think you can handle replacing me when my father is occupied with this...meeting?" it, too, wasn't a request,

"Sure; I'll just be sitting there, chatting to your father's colleges, _pretending I'm the son of a former death eater!"_ Harry whispered condescendingly.

Draco just smiled angelically, which could've only meant...

"Oh... no! Draco! No! You never said, you never told me! I thought! I never... YOU!!!" Harry spluttered. Harry realised he would have to sit and have dinner with a crowd of Deatheaters and pretend to be the son of their highest ranking member. And so the enraged, tricked and invisible boy tackled the conniving, spoilt and fine boy.

What else did Draco have up his sleave?

---

A/N: Dum, dum, dum!!!

...Nothing to say really.


	31. The Plot Thickens

Profoundly lacking in reviews; but thankyou to the loyal few. Was the last chapter really that bad?

Anna's related to Draco? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT? Good idea though.

---  
Lucius swept into the room, his hand possessively around his stunner wife; Harry, who posed as Draco, followed in suit as their son.

There were eight people in the room; 4 occupying each side of the table. Lucius sat in the head of the table, Narcissa directed herself to his left; so Harry sat himself to Lucius' right. Many of the guests were around their prime, if not passed. No one Draco's age.

"Well, boy, looks like you're back!" someone greeted warmly, only to be sneered at by Lucius, who looked down at him from his high chair and tilted head.

"Uh...yes," Harry didn't know what to say,

"How's school? Passing the word still? Potter boy fallen into a sham?" another asked, their attention on him. Narcissa sniffed, scrunching her nose at the attention payed to her son, as opposed to her.

"Schools... normal. Passing the word you say? Uh... the word? Um... yes... the word has been... passed. P-Potter? Sham? Never!" Harry defended himself awkwardly. Everyone openly displayed his – or her for Draco's mother's sake – disappointment. Harry gaped at them. Guess he wasn't universally loved like he thought he was. Typical death eaters.

"Nevertheless," excused the first gentleman who addressed Harry, "I've heard some... disturbing information from my daughter, but I'm sure it was just...gossip. You know how Pansy can get," the expression on the elder Parkinson's face didn't agree with his latter statements.

Harry wouldn't have a clue what on earth the man, who was probably Pansy's dolt of a father, was complaining about,

"What... do you mean?" Harry chanced to ask,

"Err..." the man coughed and shifted awkwardly in his seat, "there were news concerning you and a... Mudblood," he gulped, "in a relationship,"

Everyone gasped.

Of course by everyone, it is meant, everyone – especially Harry, who was worried what everyone was so horrified at - but the calm Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa just continued eating and drinking, whatever they were doing, as if nothing was wrong. As far as Harry concern, nothing was wrong; then he remembered; 'Mudbloods' were very bad. Harry cursed his Muggle upbringing.

"Would it be so bad if I was associated with this... Mudblood?" Harry asked, his nose consciously in the air,

Everyone continued to gape; _was Draco on crack?_ The Malfoy's only spared a questioning glance at their son. Lucius stabbing Harry with his gaze.

"What I mean is..." Harry sighed, what the hell did he mean? "I-I" Draco hadn't told his parents about Hermione? What about Draco's friendship with him? Harry guessed that too wasn't acknowledged. Especially since Draco didn't acknowledge it himself. "No. I don't know what Pansy was talking about." He'd let Draco sort out this mess by himself.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway..." Lucius drawled on, tired of small talk, "Our Lord has given me word; He will be arriving shortly to the Manor. A special visit." many of the visitors smiled, or at least tried to, others cringed in fear. Lucius smirked at Harry.

"We'll have to fix you up with something special, Draco." Narcissa's eyes sparkled.

Harry assumed it would be yet another dressing robe. Harry shuddered as the memories of an hour ago when he and Draco were trying out different Malfoy family robes. Harry was wearing all black, with a very distinct design and the material stuck to his skin; he felt like a fagot in a tutu.

"Of course," Harry agreed in a strain voice.

"Perhaps then, we'll prove Pansy wrong," Lucius tried to give him a twisted smile.

What was he talking about?

---

"Where's Hermione? And Harry?" Ginny asked of her brother. Ron shrugged, they were drifting further and further apart. Especially with that Malfoy coming in and ripping everything apart.

"How would I know?" Ron asked absently, returning to his thoughts about Candice; a certain dark-haired Ravenclaw beauty who he shared a Herbology lesson with. Ginny out her hands around her hips.

"You're supposed to be concerned about them. I thought you were friends." Ginny haughtily retorted, storming off when Ron only nodded his head inattentively.

"So did I," Ron murmured and he closed his eyes as he wondered how it led to this.

Ginny stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, she roamed the castle unsure of where she was going, but searched in the most unlikely places just for that little chance she might find either of them. Or both of them.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny demanded again, but now in the presence of the Slytherins.

Hermione had been spending time with her boyfriend, and so she spent time with his housemates. The eerie thing was Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't meant to associate, Ginny never thought it would last. Somehow Hermione made it through; managing to choose the loathsome Malfoy over her gorgeous Harry.

A blonde haired Slytherin stepped forward.

"Don't know," she drawled, looking at Ginny with contempt. Their pleasant reserves were for Hermione only; the façade of friendliness – due to the authority of Malfoy over their house - was shattered when they met another Gryffindor. "Haven't seen her all day, last time I talked to her was after potions," she offered, arrogantly flicking her hair.

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny chanced to ask. Anna sneered, along with the other Slytherins.

"Why do you want him, _Gryffindor?_" She spat the last word, "Trying to poison him and turn him into one of you?" she cursed,

"I want to find Hermione," Ginny reminded, cowering away from the Slytherins' over-protectiveness; she never knew they felt this way. There was no way Malfoy and Hermione could last. Just the reason of the hatred between the two houses was enough to justify it.

"Right," Anna regained controlled of herself, "Sincerest apologies, little Gryffindor," she cried elaborately, heavily coated with sarcasm, "I have no idea where she is. Draco has gone home; and if you were dense enough to ask where that _Potter _is, Draco decided he'd take the Scar Face with him. They left this morning, but _Hermione _was still here. I suspect she's moping around somewhere, tear stricken that beloved Draco has come to his senses and left her behind," She emphasized the name with a smile that never reached her eyes. Her speculation was rather off-putting and realistic, "try the library," Anna grimaced.

Ginny already had; it was as if Hermione disappeared off the face of the earth. So much had happened that Ginny didn't even know. Harry had gone with _Malfoy _to Malfoy Manor, did he realise how many hexes are on the front door alone? Not only this; but Harry forgot to tell her.! And Hermione was missing. Did she try going to Malfoy Manor as well? Did Hermione know that there are even more curses to get rid of Muggles and Muggleborn?

Pansy strutted pass with more arrogance than usual, a smirk played on her lips. The malevolent glint in her eyes told Ginny she was up to something.

---

"_Espertatoi!" _Draco murmured, unlocking the last of a chain of charms on his father's door. Such Dark Magic was uncommon, illegal and dangerous; Lucius made sure his son was well education in such areas, and definitely well practised.

Draco snuck into his father's room. The plan was going perfectly so far. Harry had to maintain the decoy, not only was his Father busy with the guests, Potter and his rattle would probably mind-boggle them all.

He crept across the room; careful not to touch anything other than it was necessary. It was a very private room, house elves were not allowed in, if Lucius noticed any change; all would be lost.

The desk was... tidy, yet cluttered. The look of one holding numerous things and papers, though orderly kept, was an eyeful.

"The list," Draco murmured, chanting his goal and objective as he scanned the lid of the desk. Somehow knowing Lucius wouldn't keep such an important parchment in the open, Draco gave up and opened the colossal drawers to reveal masses of parchment.

Draco sighed inwardly and set off to work, filtering through them all, looking for the one he and Harry had travelled all this way for. Lucius would definitely notice it missing, but by that time, hopefully Draco could excuse himself back to Hogwarts and his father's colleagues would be blamed. They'll be the one who ends up with his and The Dark Lord's wrath upon them.

And then Hermione would be safe.

---

Soz I couldn't write, exams are coming and I really need to study! Please review, it makes it a whole lot easier!


	32. Uh oh

Yes, I must admit; Harry is kind of acting out of character. I'll try to fix it up for you.

"a very familiar smirk" as in the Slytherins. Very close about them being related by blood; I was more meaning related by house spirit? As in a familiar smirk – or sneer/ snigger – all Slytherins have. But of course Draco has a Trademark smirk, slightly different, but then only he has that. Does that make sense?

The word fagot? Hmmm, well, I'm sorry if it offended people; it was an impulsive first-thing-that-comes-to mind thing. Sorry, again.

---

"Aha!" Draco smiled – yes, a genuine smile! – as he grasped the parchment. He had searched so long for. The sun had set, but – something to do with daylight saving? – it got dark early, so it didn't really count. He had been in his father's office for hours.

He beamed as he unravelled it, making sure again that this was definitely the one; he saw numerous names scribbled on the page. About a quarter way down the page; there was Hermione's. Draco smiled again as he stuffed the paper in his robe and placed the invisibility cloak over himself again.

Draco slipped out of the door way, with feet as light as a bird's, he gently replaced all the charms back on the door. He was feeling so happy; he had to constantly keep himself from the urge to whistle to himself. He heard faint footsteps, the sound of burly men trying to ruffle their footsteps.

"...five minutes," he heard someone say with fear; McMillan?

"Are you sure?" another asked, Fulstride?

"Yes," McMillan confirmed, "His Liege will be arriving in f-five minutes, maximum," he stuttered, walking too far away for Draco to safely eavesdrop on.

_His Liege? _That could only be one person. _Oh shit; fuck, screw and bugger. _Five minutes, max.

A house elf scurried pass and Draco held back his chain of insults.

He had to find Harry. He had to get Harry out of the house. Now. Before five minutes. Well before five minutes.

Draco ran towards his room, silently searching for Harry. Voldemort would know Harry was in the house the moment he stepped in. He turned to corner to find Harry having a lively conversation with another _house elf. _

Draco shook his head, what was he thinking? Couldn't Potter do _anything _right? Draco coughed and cleared his throat. Harry let out an uneasy laugh and excused himself from the house elf's presence. A disgrace to the Malfoy name.

The house elf skittered away merrily; a smile stretched across its face, as Harry opened the door widely to make sure Draco could fit in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER???" Draco shouted, ashamed of what Harry just did his body and forgetting about the real crisis at hand.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I was just.... Never mind. Did you get it?" Harry asked,

"Don't change the subject," Draco muttered, showing his prize, "we need to get out of here. Now."

Harry was confused. Draco told him before that they had to stay there longer to keep up appearances.

"What?" was all Harry could manage, trying to figure what could have gone wrong.

"We need t..." Draco began repeating when his door began moving slightly and quickly halted and grabbed the invisibility cloak and covered himself,

"Draco," Lucius began, barging into his son's room to grace it with his presence. "Come."

Harry looked back to where Draco should be, where his polyjuice potions were hidden. His stomach was weak; either he was sickening scared of meeting the Murderer of his parents, again... or the potion was reaching its limit.

---

Someone said they liked short chapters? Yay! Go you!


	33. Monster

I bored some people? God; sorry!

Thanks to your reviews; I LOVE YOU!!!! Lol. It's really helpful, even if it's constructive criticism! I love praise – of course – but either are good.

Sorry I couldn't update. I had this 24 hour run. I feel so...so... ugh; I don't even know how I feel!!!!

Still getting trashed about my use of the word faggot. I am sorry. Really. And v sorry that I spelt it wrong.

---

Something serious was definitely up. Lucius was striding and Harry – still appearing as Draco – tried in vain to keep up with him as well as capturing the same elegance the Malfoys seemed to dominate.

But Lucius always strode. Maybe Harry was just worrying about nothing. Maybe. Harry would copy this stance? Harry tilted his chin and tried to take long strides.

He needed to act like a Malfoy. God, he had to think like a Malfoy. Harry's mind repelled at the thought, his face distorting into a wincing expression. He had to have that air of authority.

He was domineering. He was God's gift to women; wait – trying again - He was god's gift to man kind; wait... no; he was God. Harry smirked – yes, he was finally getting used to it! – the thoughts were so... Malfoy. He tried to believe, but his smirk turned into a smile and he chuckled, imagining Draco say something like it. His head sloped down as he tried to suppress his inane giggling; his strides dying out as he tried to distance himself further from the Senior Malfoy.

Gaining control of himself; Harry set out on his 'Malfoy walk' all over again.

_I am..._

He almost tripped over.

Too embarrassed by this, Harry did not look back to see what it was, think it was just some dent the Malfoys missed when spring cleaning.

Harry was deep in thought, pondering what Draco would do. This seemed the highlight of his day. What a sad life he was leading, Harry couldn't help but think. He almost missed something Draco's father was saying,

"...Draco; listen. He'll be here shortly; it's your special day. Just don't screw it up." Lucius warned Harry.

What was this? God; you'd think Draco would be having his bloody wedding or something.

Harry slowed his pace; who was going to be here shortly? Lucius Malfoy did not seem to be the type of person to be uptight about some random person dropping by. Must be someone important. Someone very important.

Harry gulped as he remembered the conversation during Lucius' 'meeting'

"_Our Lord has given me word; He will be arriving shortly to the Manor. A special visit."_

Harry's hands began shaking; piecing the puzzle together and fearing the arriving visitor. He loathed that he was scared of Voldemort. He despised the fact that he hated Voldemort. He was supposed to be perfect; everyone's hero. Harry knew deep down inside he wasn't. He just wasn't good enough.

He slowed his pace even further, _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!!!!_

Harry was lost; Lucius hadn't even turned once since he led Harry out of Draco's room, never checking if Harry would follow. It was expected his son would follow; if it had been Draco, he would have.

Harry needed to-

"Oi; Scarface!" he heard a familiar droning voice muffled out of nowhere. "We need to get out of here!" it imposed,

"I know," Harry grimaced and replied; "Voldemort's going to be here," Harry looked down.

"Let's –" Draco's voice began, only to be silenced by Lucius staring murderously at Harry.

"What are you doing, boy? Hurry up!" Lucius sputtered, his forehead creasing as he frowned,

"Y-Yes," Harry almost leapt to follow his command, unsure just why he didn't want to displease the man.

He was ushered to a large balcony, at least three floors high and was greeted by the sight of six hooded men. The wind made him shiver.

"It's time," a cloaked man whispered eerily,

"You'll be one of us," another slimy man added, his cloak not hiding much.

Harry was getting nervous; his stomach was acting up. Harry; who was used to a fair bit of excitement and danger; placed his fingers between his temples; they were throbbing like mad. A wave of nausea swept over him and he had to fight for control for his own body. Or Draco's.

"_Morsmordre," _Harry heard a familiar voice drawl. The spell conjured an immense glowing skull in the sky, comprised of green sparks and a snake came out of the skull's mouth; the Dark Mark.

Harry recognised the mark from about two years ago at the Quidditch World Cup, where Barty Crouch Jr had used Harry's wand. Death Eaters send it up in the sky when they kill.

The owner of the voice rolled up his sleeves, revealing a similar mark on his arm. What Harry saw next was expected, but made his repel even further; the silvery blonde hair loosened by the night breeze could only mean one thing. Draco's father was a Death Eater.

Another wave of queasiness hit him and made him rock himself gently in order to calm his nerves. Harry couldn't think straight; why was he friends with a Death Eater's son? Maybe Draco was already a Death Eater. This sickened Harry even more.

"I need to pee." Harry declared to the ring of Death Eaters. He needed a reason to excuse himself. His father sneered disapprovingly before regaining his composure. The remaining Death Eaters just shook their heads and looked over to Lucius for guidance, unsure of how to react.

"Wait." Lucius said tightly. "Remember what we discussed before; wait for your... surprise," and he stalked off.

Harry hung his head low, mopping about and avoiding eye contact. He wondered if he could make a run for it now. But then they'd sure suspect something. Or would they? No; too risky; he didn't want Draco's family to disown him. Or maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"He's late," Lucius announced himself as he re-entered the balcony entrance, now dragging a struggling thing wit a sack on its head. "Oh well," he dismissed.

Harry looked at the thing. What was it? Some sort of monster that was to be his surprise? Some sort of fiend that he would have to kill or be killed by? Harry imagined the worst possible scenarios of what was hidden and drawing closer and closer to him.

Only for the brown sack to be removed and Harry was face to face with something he realised was far worse.

---

Mwahahaha. I'm evil. But I'm sure you know what – or who? – it is!!

**P.S.** I know I shouldn't ask; but can any of you find it in your heart to read my other fic? I just started it um... 2 secs ago. It'd be real wicked if you could review in that as well. It's okay if you don't want to. _But if you do _- being the nice people you are - maybe the talented and brillant people out there who happen to be reading my fic can help me come up with a summary for my new fic? Maybe? It'd be really, really wicked. I'd appreciate your help v much.

Don't be shy.


	34. Harry to the Rescue again

Hardly getting any reviews. Feeling slightly depressed. Yep; it's probably going to affect my writing as well. Hah. So you all shall pay. Maybe. I know I'm nagging; but I nag when I'm depressed. So you can change all this. You know how.

---

Hermione stared at Draco. Through Draco's eyes, Harry stared back. The look of shock and devastation revealed that she too was scandalized. Draco had told neither of them about his association with Death Eaters. They had both assumed; if he was willing to associate with the likes of them, he couldn't possibly be a death eater. Could he?

Hermione gripped the twig between her hands; the replacement fro her wand. The thing she grabbed instead of her wand, making her defenceless; the thing that made it possible for them to capture her so easily. She stared at Draco – or who she thought was Draco – intently, and gripped harder and harder on the twig.

Hermione couldn't see her bound up hands; pain; she couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Again. She seriously thought they were bleeding. But definitely not as much as something else inside of her that was breaking, cracking again – just when it was healing – being destroyed by the despicable man in front of her.

Hermione wanted to beat him with the twig.

Lucius smirked, loving the way his son reacted to the sacrifice; though somewhat disappointed that he failed to conceal even the slightest bit emotion or turmoil that erupted from his eyes.

Harry's head hurt, very badly. It felt like someone had tried to yank out a chunk of hair from his head. It felt like they succeeded.

Harry resisted the sudden urge to scream out for the real Draco and demand haughtily that he lift up his sleeves. Not once did Harry remember Draco's sleeves been rolled up. Hermione knew possible every inch of Draco's body, but concealing charms made deceit possible.

Harry staggered back and reached for something solid to lean on. On what he thought was a wall supporting him, Harry breathed heavily, never taking his eyes off Hermione and blocked out the constant chant of the Death Eaters.

Tears began welling in her eyes, the sense of betrayal thick in the air. When he shifted his weight to move closer to Hermione, she only inched away from him; making any secrecy in communicating impossible. His insides churned; the wall felt like it was shaking.

Harry felt like the wall he was leaning on was inching away from him too. It was as if everyone was deserting him. His surroundings looked as if they were swaying, rhythmically in time with the chanting. He looked behind him, to find that he couldn't even see the wall.

"Potter," Harry heard someone whisper.

Harry glanced over at Hermione, hoping she'd come to her sense and recognized him for who he was.

Nope.

Lucius now dragged the crushed and beaten Hermione, who stared forlornly at Draco, away.

"Oi, Potter; you Gryffindor dolt!" Definitely not Hermione; but Draco. Only he would talk to the famed Harry Potter like that.

"We need to-" Harry began; but stopped when he realised it would be a waste of breath and rouse suspicion on why he was conversing with an invisible wall.

"I have a plan," was all Draco offered before running off with light feet, leaving Harry staggering from the lack of support.

Harry breathed in, calmly trying to control his breathing. Draco had a plan. Good. Draco, being a Slytherin, was good at coming up with plans and seeing them through. Harry, being a Gryffindor, wasn't good at following plans.

---

A hooded figure, cloaked with an even darker black cloak with a green serpent seal that looked similar to the Slytherin mascot, descended from the clouds. The clouds were big, grey, thick and very abominable appearing. Quite cliche for this particular circumstance, really. The elite Death Eaters all bowed to the domineering man... person... thing.

Big surprises on who – and what – the hooded outline was.

Harry gulped, trying to see and squinted his eyes in search of a friendly face.

Nope.

It was very dark, but Harry could only make out figures; his eyes were conking out.

"He's here!" the one who Harry presumed was Voldemort hissed angrily. "Very close by."

Lucius grimaced.

"No doubt to retrieve the Mudblood. So like the famed Potter to heroically rescue his true-love and die in the process." Lucius shrugged, and bowed again to his lord. Like father, like son; he sounded so much like Draco it was unbelievable.

"Voldemort!" He heard a familiar voice roar, and the doors to the balcony burst opened.

Harry was standing in the middle, a familiar look of determination; altered slightly by a hidden smirk was firmly placed on his face. Or at least, someone who _appeared _to be Harry. Someone who _looked like _Harry stood defiantly in the doorway.

"Welcome, Mr Potter," the real Harry, fake Draco, heard a minion of the Dark Lord greet.

The real Draco, fake Harry, stepped forward; scaring the speaker with a very Malfoy death glare. Fake Harry glanced over at Hermione, a sincere look of relief flooded over the both of them and their gazes interlocked. The doors slammed shut, a booming echo followed and stretched the riling silence.

---

OOooOOOoooo: what are they going to do?

I keep leaving you with cliffies; my way of life nowadays.

– Snigger –


	35. The Dark Mark

O dear. I do complain, don't I? Well, I suppose I can say it's not my fault (there I go!)... but I really didn't mean to offend you when I was – trying? – to convince you all to review. (Yes, you horrible non-reviewers!!) I guess I was feeling v horrible.

Threats for not reviewing. Well. I have plenty up my sleave (Mwahahahaha) but you'll all be happy to know they're all completely empty. Sorry for sounding horrible. And mean. And Nagging.

Yes. Well. **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **reviewers!!!!! Especially **lorett **who gave a very nice and detailed review, and put me back in line. : )

---

(A/N : Okies, before you read this chappie - jus in casse pp ignore my lil bit above...

- **Draco **is currently under the Polyjuice potion and now appears to be **Harry.**

**- Harry **is currently under the Polyjuice potion and still appears as **Malfoy.**

**So... **Harry looks like Draco; Draco looks like Harry.

**And: **Whenever I mention either of them, I am meaning the real them, appearing as the other.)

Hope it helps.

---

"Lucius," Draco (who - need i remind you - appears to be Harry) greeted in return, looking at his father with what looked like genuine contempt. Perhaps Draco was a very good actor. He looked at his father with disdain, so unfeigned it rather shook Lucius.

Lucius whipped out his wand, and kneeled,

"Master, should I get rid of him now?" he asked, bowing his head,

"No," A hoarse voice replied, "I will make him suffer; he will not be let off this easily!"

Lucius bowed even lower.

_One thing I'd definitely do if I was an evil villain planning to take over the wizarding world: always kill the Hero. Always. Never reveal plots and rave on about plans; just kill the bloody hero. _

"It seems like your boy will have quite a... special ceremony," the gravely voice continued. The hooded figure, presumedly Voldemort, turned to Harry, "Kill the mudblood."

_No. _Harry wanted to reply, but looked at Malfoy; as if looking into a mirror; and saw himself confused as a reply.

"Uh..." Harry began, trying to find an excuse, thinking what Draco would say in the situation. Harry couldn't think; he was so shaky it was difficult to stand.

"No!" Draco screamed out. Death eaters were circling him.

"No." Harry agreed.

"What?" Lucius asked through his gritted teeth,

"No," Harry confirmed, squinting his eyes to try to focus Lucius' blurred outline.

"Lucius! What's this?" The Dark Lord croaked,

"It seems Draco is... infatuated with the Mudblood." Lucius replied in a grimace.

_Gasp._

A slurred silence followed, letting the wizards – and witch in Hermione's case – clear their heads and plan their next move. Everyone stopped moving. It was rather surprising; no one had even bound Draco up yet.

"Kill the Potter boy." The Dark Lord broke the stillness.

More silence. Draco sighed,

"No." he cued,

"NO!!" Harry followed after him, slightly abashed he hesitated.

"What?" Lucius asked again, his teeth further gritted - if at all possible –

"No." Harry repeated for everyone to hear, again.

"Lucius-" the Dark Lord began again.

Everyone was getting the sense of de ja vu.

"My Lord," Lucius interrupted, "It seems my son is...misguided. It appears the Mudblood has poisoned him and eluded him with false-"

"Enough with your excuses!" Voldemort raged, pulling out his own wand, "There is to be a sacrifice if the boy wants the Dark Mark!" he pointed the wand in Hermione's direction,

"Well, I don't want the Dark Mark!" Harry impulsively disagreed to spite him. Boy was Draco going to have hell to pay for this. His head throbbed harder than ever. His stomach insisted on churning every other minute. It was getting worse.

"Too bad!" the Dark Lord spat, "You're getting it!" Voldemort screeched. The Dark Lord turned his wand to face Harry, fake Draco.

"_Morsmarcomordre!" _The Dark Wizard screamed out the spell.

Harry's eyes widened as the spell hit him; a burning jolt ran through his arm. He looked down to see a Dark Mark on his arm.

Harry took a step back, stunned when he saw the mark again... dazed that it was on his own arm. He gulped, trying to steady his breathing; the experience was traumatizing.

It was like being hit by a blinding black, darker than the night sky outside – which was, after all, lit by stars – and he was closer to the abominable Wizard. Their link strengthened, to the point of almost merging. Almost.

"What is this?" Voldemort hissed; sick of surprises and the further closeness to the Potter boy. Something was wrong. Very wrong. And he hated not knowing just what it was.

Harry couldn't see. His eyesight was getting worse and worse. Everything was vague and smudged. He couldn't move his arm. But he was still on his feet. Was it possible to die when standing up?

_Yes? Really? Goddamit!_

He breathed harder and harder, guessing the enraged outline so close to him was the Dark Lord. He took another step back, needing more distance between them. Mere seconds before they had been so close... too close.

He needed his glasses.

---

That wasn't so bad, wasn't it? Hmmm? Any predictions what-so-ever? Sorry I'm returning back to my short-chapter-itus

-sigh-

Another way of life for Mio


	36. Imperio

OMG! Someone said they recommended my fic to a friend – or was it a friend recommended my fic to them? – wow. That really made my day.

Everybody loves reviews. Yep, you got that. No; I don't want crap in the little box. I wanna know what you think. I don't giv if its good or not.

Pizzazz – you say? – god I love that word. Lol. Is that even a word? Jeez – makes a mental note to herself – I gota use dat. Lol.

---

The Dark Lord – in all his might – stood in a robe, staring at The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Hero, his arch adversary, seemed to have duplicated himself. Either that or he too needed glasses.

Potter turned back from being Lucius' boy. Must've been undercover or something trying to find out some Dark Wizarding plans.

Should've been a Slytherin.

"Lucius," The Dark Lord hissed. He demanded an explanation. What the hell was going on?

Voldemort stood squarely in front of the real Harry. His back was turned Draco, who was sneaking off in the shadows and heading towards Hermione.

Typical; taking advantage of the fact everyone was in juvenile confusion. How Slytherin. The Death Eaters stood paralysed, unsure of how to react. Maybe they just weren't used to having surprises sprung on them. Even with the Potter boy running around for seven or so years.

Draco crouched over above the distant Hermione.

"Shhh..." he hushed as she began to say something.

"Let's save Potter." He grimaced and gave her a trademark smirk – one no other could possible imitate unless it was inherited – and Hermione knew instantly who this Harry-look-alike was.

Harry was looking intently at Voldemort.

"Hermione, cast a spell to help his eyesight." Draco ordered, sighing to keep himself from cracking up at the pathetic Potter. "I'll provide a... distraction."

"Voldemort!" Harry's voice boomed. "It is I – Harry Potter!"

Draco whipped beside Harry with very unHarry-like elegance and link arms in a very unmanly way. Draco noticed a soft murmur in the background – though he doubted anyone else other than him did – and how cloudless Harry's eyes appeared to be after they finished chanting.

"You can't fool me," Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at both of them at the same time. The Dark Lord actually didn't know which one of the boys was the genuine Harry Potter; the one he wanted to kill; and he absolutely didn't know who the impostor helping him was. Not that he was going to tell them anything. He'd just have to kill them both.

How easily resolvable things were.

Lucius only guessed the fraud was the Weasley tag-along that insisted on – according to Draco's accounts – follow Harry like a puppy, tagging along with Potter everywhere. But where was Draco? What happened to his son? Had Potter kidnapped him and murdered him in a cold-blooded way.

_Murderer! _Thought Lucius, staring at Harry with utmost hate. The thought that Harry, being such a selfless hero, would never do such a thing never occurred to him.

Neither did it occur to him that his son could possibly be the one who was defying The Dark Lord- his master – and appearing as The Boy Who Lived. The whole idea of such ludicrous was even more unbelievable that the idea of someone giving up the chance to get rid of your enemy by kidnapping him and killing him.

And people wonder why dark empires fall.

"_Stupefy," _Hermione's voice ringed out as she aimed her wand towards The Dark Lord's back.

Voldemort whipped around and easily took the charm and muttered the counter curse underneath his breath;

"_Ennervate" _He grimaced menacingly at her; "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Hermione gulped; she was separated from the two behind the Dark Lord. She gave them an opening. She gave them another distraction. She hoped they would use it to their advantage. Knowing Draco, he would.

"For a minute there," Hermione tried to imitate Malfoys confident smirk – Lucius shook his head distastefully at the Mudblood – "Yeah, I did."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione attempted again. Voldemort's hand didn't even twitch. Let alone his wand jumping from his hand. The Dark Lord smiled – a very evil smile – and shook his head almost pitifully at the lowly creature before him.

"_Imperio!" _Harry's voice rang out from behind Voldemort.

The Death Eaters realised; not only had the Dark lord turned his back on the on – or two? – boy that threaten to destroy him since his birth, not only had they failed to guard their lord's back, not only was their lord hit. But.

It was a _dark _spell and you had to be a _dark wiz_ardto perform it.

---

Copied a line from Kill Bill. Awww. I'm feeling so bad.


	37. Always have backup

The Line from Kill Bill? (v. 1) Mwahahaha. If you do not know... than I shan't tell you! Just keep imagining its all part of my brilliance. Lol. If that's at all possible.

Hermione did help with Harry's eyesight.

- "Draco noticed a soft murmur in the background – though he doubted anyone else other than him did – and how cloudless Harry's eyes appeared to be after they finished chanting." -

That lil chanting noise being Hermione, and the cloudless state of Harry's eyes when he could see again.

Draco keeps changing his mind? Well; yes; he does. That's because I do. I have an ending worked out; do you want a sequel or not?

I have exams. As in big and major ones.

It was nice knowing you.

---

The Dark Lord turned around slowly, fighting with all the resolve that made him well... him. The curse was grasping a hold against him, he could feel it. Sweat beads began to form, but the chill wind was persistent and insisted on drying them up before anyone else could see his weakness.

"Stupid boy!" Voldemort cursed as he stood face to face with the struggling duplicate of Harry Potter.

He could tell which was which now. The real Potter stared at his saviour with horror; probably shocked at the sight of an unforgivable cursed performed by one his company. But the one who had control over the Dark Lord was not one of the Light Wizards pests Potter usually hangs with. Voldemort sensed it. Voldemort sensed the dark side of the Mystery character's aurora.

The obscure figure was sweating, his attempt to control the Dark Lord showing. His attempt in controlling the Dark Lord succeeding.

The Dark Lord wondered why he didn't notice the subtle difference between the two. Where one was shrouded in light, the other was cloaked in dark; where one had the stronger link to him, the other only had a brief tie as if bound only by physical means; where one acted on impulse, the other planned and observed. Both were very affective. Equal and opposite.

It was pathetic. Why had this mysterious dark wizard, presumably a 'loyal' servant of his joined forces with the Potter boy? Traitor. The Dark Lord needed to commune with his servants.

But only, he couldn't. If he did, he would've lost his concentration. He needed every force he could gather in opposing the fraud's spell. He was hit by surprise; nothing else.

_Why were they just standing there?_

Lucius stared at his master with wonder. Was the most powerful wizard of their time being controlled by the unnamed impostor? Who was this individual that defied the Dark Lord?

Who was this _Dark Wizard _that defied the Dark Lord?

All the members that could've come close to holding the Dark Lord under his power were all here. And they would never think to disobey him. Voldemort would've seen through it. So who was this? Lucius couldn't figure it out.

Lucius glared at the two Potters when he thought of his son. What had they done to him?

"Voldemort," Harry's voice rang out, thought clearly from the posture and the _Darkness _of the figure that the person was definitely not the famed Harry Potter. "Bow down." The impostor smirked.

Uh-oh.

Lucius looked at the impostor with curiosity. There was something very familiar with him. Or her, for all he knew.

The Dark Lord refused to move. No. He wasn't going to obey this. Voldemort bit his lip, trembling in attempt to fight off the curse.

Slowly – oh yes, _very _slowly – he began to shift. His body began to tilt, his very being under someone else's control. Voldemort bit his lip harder, trying to force himself harder than ever to back away.

Oh the shame.

The wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't breath.

And he was bowing to the impostor.

A scream broke the fraud's triumphant beaming. Hermione struggled to get free of her captures grasp. For a brief second the impostor was distracted.

The Dark Lord smiled coyly; it was all he needed.

He fought it, moving back up with shadowy elegance. He had control again.

Well, almost.

"You've had your fun!" The Dark Lord spat, still fighting the curse. It was immensely easier now. The caster was distracted. Voldemort slowly turned his wand to face the impostor, his nails scrapping on it harshly.

He considered the killing curse, but remembered the real Potter boy who evaded that easily.

"_Crucio!_" The Dark Lord settled for instead.

"NO!!" Harry shouted, throwing himself in the line of fire.

_Thunk._

Harry's whole body landed on the floor. He quivered in pain, the intensity of it shaking him. He rolled around on the floor, the agony not registering well.

"What would it be?" The Dark Lord hissed, "Your hero," he nodded at Harry having a seizure on the ground, "and your _love," _He emphasized the last word mockingly as he panted for control, "or defeating me?" Voldemort gave him a twisted grin. He knew what the impostor would choose.

Voldemort was losing his command, the casting and maintaining of the spell on Potter unnerved him. And the fraud was gaining control over him, again.

The impostor sneered at Voldemort.

"Who do you think I am?" it spat, "I am a Dark Wizard. You think I _care?"_

The shocked silence agitated the Dark Lord immensely. Apart from the squeal from the annoying Mudblood.

"I want to _destroy _you." The fraud declared to him, "And you wasting your willpower on _him _is just _perfect." _It assured Voldemort, gesturing at Harry.

"You would leave your friends to die?" The Dark Lord inquired,

"I have no friends." It resolved stonily,

"Lucius," Voldemort rasped,

"Lucius!" The impostor barked, "I offer you... a choice."

Lucius didn't move.

"Help me," The Dark Lord swallowed his pride. Only it was too late.

Lucius still didn't move. Hermione felt the grip around her loosen.

"Who are you?" Lucius couldn't help ask, ignoring Voldemort.

The fake Harry smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" even at a time like this, Draco flashed his father a reserved grin.

"I..." Lucius didn't know what to say. He was always known to shift loyalties.

Lucius turned to face Voldemort, the look of shock fulfilled Lucius slightly.

"Join me!" the fraud acknowledged, leering, "I want _that _gone." Indicating the writhing Voldemort. "But I also want _him_," he gestured at Harry. "and _her." _He referred to Hermione. "They're my... pets." He answered the questioning gazes.

Hermione stared horrified, the grip on her loosening immensely. What was Draco – was it really Draco up there? – doing?

"You want them?" Lucius asked, his voice tight, cautiously treading,

"Yes." The fraud offered no other explanation.

"They murdered my son." Lucius informed through gritted teeth.

The impostor chuckle delighted to himself. Dizziness from fighting the Dark Lord hitting him slightly.

"No; they did not." He assured, "Your son is safe."

Lucius jerked his eyebrow up, what mystifying powers did the Impostor have that allowed him to prophet the state of his son? Before Lucius could step any closer to his new allegiance, the Impostor insisted,

"A wizard's oath!" he declared, "That you will never defy me! That you will never shift your loyalties as easily as you do know."

Harry stared amazed at Draco; was he for real? Draco stared expectantly at his father.

"And if we don't?" Lucius questioned,

"Then you'll go down with the rest." Draco answered is father matter-of-factly, implying Voldemort in front of him.

The Dark Lord had had enough. He couldn't stand the traitor in front of him. Lucius squirmed as Voldemort unleashed his wrath, the advantage of a Dark Mark.

Lucius fell onto his knees, the rage of his lord passing through him through the Dark Mark.

But then it stopped.

Laughter echoed through the darkness. It came from Harry's direction. It came from Harry's voice. But it was Draco.

"Wise, very wise." He mocked, "First you waste your efforts on the Potter boy; and then you use what vigour you have left on a Malfoy." More sardonic laughter. "Very wise, old man."

Draco could feel the rage, the hurt the Dark Lord seemed to radiate; but it was too late. Caught off-guard too often that night, he was under the power of this Impostor.

Lucius rose, relieved to be free of the brief torment,

"We will gladly – but –" Lucius paused for effect – after all, he was a Malfoy, "Our allegiance is sworn elsewhere."

Draco smirked.

"Not to worry," he waved his hand imperiously, "I will take care of him,"

A mordant smile crept on his lips,

"_then _you will be mine."

Lucius didn't like the mischievous gleam in what seemed like the Potter boy's eyes. Lucius felt like he didn't know something; a piece of the puzzle was being kept from him.

"Yes." Lucius agreed numbly. "Let it go." He waved his hand, gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione was free; she didn't know what to do. She slid beside Harry, as if seeking and providing comfort. Harry was free, too; he didn't know what to do. They could only hope Draco knew what he was doing.

"Voldemort!" How magnificently Draco asserted the name. "Bow to me again!"

How Draco loved the feel of power.

Draco felt the Dark Lord trying to reach out to his minions through the Dark Mark. Draco wouldn't have any of that.

"Use the killing curse!" A Death Eater suggested. Draco felt the Dark Lord cursing their lack of loyalty, trying to reach out again and again with his Dark mark.

"No." He grimaced distastefully, "I can't risk whatever happened to him happening to me!" he explained aghast. "Harry,"

_Gasp. _They were on a first name basis.

"Kill him."

"Dr-" Harry was silenced by Draco's venomous glare. "I can't" Harry explained bluntly.

Draco's eyes hardened.

No.

He wasn't going to make Harry do it. Draco shrugged. It was always worth a try.

"I will –" Uh-oh. Draco stopped mid sentence. Dizziness swept over him. Voldemort felt the hold weakening and struggled harder than ever to get free.

_Oh Fuck. _

"I-" Draco's voice began to change. The raven hair that insisted in jutting out above his eyes transformed blonde.

_Fuck me, Merlin!_

Gasp.

The Dark Lord smiled wickedly.

"Draco?" Lucius asked, mortified. Draco smiled back, the rush of giddiness sticking with him.

"Hello Father." Draco felt so faint, the curse taking a great toll on him, he was convinced he was about to faint.

Voldemort broke free.

"Stupid boy!" Voldemort rasped.

Draco continued to wobble in attempt to gain his balance.

Voldemort coughed, the wind was knocked out of him again.

"I am weakened." The Dark Lord admitted, "But never defeated." He rasped, gasping for air; what was wrong with him now?

Finding the will to grasp the port key hidden in his robes, Draco gave a giddy smile.

_Always have back up._

"Good day to you then." Draco lunged for Harry, who had the sense to hold on to Hermione. Lucius dived for them. Too late.

---

Ok. I must study.

Good day to all.

- in other words review, goddamit.-


	38. Draco answers

Sorry if I seemed really out of it last time I updated. Must be exam stress! But I'm happy now!! Yay!

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!** WOOOHOOOO!!!

I know I hate grammar; I might fail English because of it! Lol. Loving all the feedback.

BTW!!! --- one of my fic's (Such a Feeble Thing) is a one shot. Lol. No hope of continuing it, sorry!

---

"Where are we?" Hermione whispered, squinting her eyes. Relief flooded over her. She looked around and made out a room with metal walls, some cupboards and a single bed. Walking towards where the light was, Hermione realised there seemed to be a crack in the ceiling. Thank goodness for it.

"In the Malfoy cellar." Draco answered with a smirk, his arms shifting for support. Draco's breathing was uneven and he still felt like he was going to black out.

"Malfoy," Harry called out, suddenly unsure, "you alright?"

"Never better." Draco replied bitterly.

"That was... amazing!" Hermione beamed, excusing the fact that he was a Dark Wizard, that he consorted with the Dark Lord; that he put all their lives in danger.

"Yeah. Can't believe you nearly got –" Harry trailed off and ran to support the giddy Draco. "Draco!"

"Sorry." was all Draco muttered before giving and slumped against the worried Harry.

"I-Is he alright?" Hermione asked, running up to Draco to support him as well.

"Yeah, must be the potion. Let's put him on the bed." Harry assured.

"Wonder what he's so sorry about," Hermione thought aloud wistfully. She looked expectantly at Harry, who just shrugged. "He was amazing though; taking on the Dark Lord and his Father like that."

Harry smiled, congratulating his unconscious friend.

"If only the potion didn't run out." Hermione continued; her voice hushed not wanting to disturb, "Maybe we could've defeated... You Know Who."

Harry looked down.

"I wish I could've helped more." Admitted Hermione, on the verge of tears. The Dark Lord was taking his toll.

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"_Kill him."_

"_Dr-" Harry was silenced by Draco's venomous glare. "I can't" Harry explained bluntly._

_Draco's eyes hardened._

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

"Me too." Harry agreed, offering his arms to her.

"I didn't even do anything!" Hermione wail softly. She turned a little and faced the sleeping Draco, "I'm sorry." She brushed his hair back and smiled slightly at the innocent disguise he wore in his sleep.

"I should be sorry." Harry admitted, cradling her in his arms. They were sitting on the end of the bed, looking over Draco. Hermione looked questioningly at Harry. "I didn't – couldn't – kill him." he answered in a voice barely above a whisper, cracking mid sentence in shame.

"It's okay." Hermione cooed in turn.

"I'm a disgrace," Harry confessed, "I'm supposed to be the one who kills Voldemort. I had the chance, but I didn't do it. I just refused. I'm The Boy Who Lived. I'm supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. But I can't. I couldn't do it."

"No!" Hermione leapt up; what was becoming of their hero? "Nothing good could ever come of death."

Hermione felt his disbelief. What other way is there to overcome an evil wizard?

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated, not hearing Hermione trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry." He faced Draco. "I did it again. First with worm tail... and he ends up being the Dark Lord's pet; killing everyone. Now... now; I couldn't even harm... I couldn't even avenge the death of my parents."

He buried his head within his hands.

"Harry." Hermione raised her voice slightly to capture his attention, "there's nothing wrong in not killing. There is nothing wrong with Mercy."

Seeing no use, Hermione rose and left Harry to deal with his conscience alone. She went to explore the room, hoping every second that the swarm of Death Eaters wouldn't appear.

Finding her wand, she created some more light.

---

"Draco!" Hermione called out as she saw him stir.

"Hermione." He smirked as he opened his eyes to see the one face he never thought he'd bring himself to see again.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked; stupid question.

"No." he replied bluntly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. They saw Harry sleeping at the end of the bed; they had been there for at least 24 hours.

"Where do I begin?" Draco joked, "How'd you get here anyway?"

"I was kidnapped." Hermione replied bluntly, grimacing at the memory.

Draco decided to leave that idea alone.

"What... do you want to know?" he sighed, sitting up and creating space between them. He remembered his resolve and was trying to stick to it.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. She was used to Draco evading questions with more questions, leaving her speechless. But she wanted answers.

"What were you doing here?"

"I was taking Potter with me to visit."

"Why?"

"Potter wanted to come."

"Why what?"

"Why... was I kidnapped?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a Dark Wizard?" she looked into his eyes as she asked this, fearing the right answer and detesting a lie.

"You already know the answer to that." He looked back into her eyes, never relenting and looking away. Hermione flinched; it was as if his gaze stung her.

"Wh-" Hermione didn't know what to ask. "What happened to them?"

"Father? Voldemort? The Rest of the Death Eaters?" Hermione recoiled further as she listened to him inquire, "I switched port keys. Sometimes they come here. I 'dropped' a port key leading to Diagon Alley. I alerted the Aurors."

The sudden outburst of information from him caught her off guard.

"What about the Polyjuice potion?"

"I needed a decoy."

"So you used Harry?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't You Know Who recognize the real Harry?"

"I also had Harry's scar."

"What do you think happened when the Death Eaters entered Diagon Alley?" Hermione wondered.

"_If _they enter; if. Perhaps they'll be smarter than that as to act on impulse and try to chase after us by grabbing the closest port key, hoping it'll lead to us. I doubt it. Father's too sharp. Don't worry. There is only one port key that can access here. And I have it."

"So they could be anywhere?"

"Yes."

There was no use in lying to her for comfort.

"But what would happen if the did go Diagon Alley?"

She wasn't giving up. Hermione desperately wanted to cling on whatever comfort she could. Even if the chances of it happening were too slim.

"Then the Aurors would meet them. They would duel. People would die. Aurors and Death Eaters alike; some of each would lose their lives. Death Eaters might get captured and sentenced to a life in Azkaban. Aurors might get captured and tortured until they lose their sanity. Voldemort would escape."

Draco's prediction wasn't comforting.

---

"Draco?" Harry asked, scrunching his finders to rub his eyes as he woke. "Where are we?"

Draco smirked.

"In the cellar." Draco repeated, looking at Hermione.

"Oh." Was all Harry could manage.

"We need to go soon, wonder girl over there's wolfing down all the food." He grinned at Hermione who was indulging in some very expensive looking food.

"How long have we been here?" Harry asked,

"About... two days?" Draco answered,

"Wow." Harry was rather shocked. It didn't seem that long.

"You alright?" Draco feigned not caring.

"Yeah; just hell as tired. Guess the Polyjuice potion takes a toll. You?"

"Oh... you know. Polyjuice potions running out... Voldemort escaping my curse... Probably getting disowned from the Malfoy family." The look on Draco's face stated that he wasn't joking.

"Sorry." Harry offered.

"No."

"What?"

"No. Nothing you could've done." Draco grimaced.

"Sorry." Harry's voice began rasping. "I couldn't do it."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, a look of distaste masked his worry.

Harry had been thinking of nothing else. Draco had been thinking of everything but.

"I couldn't do it." Harry repeated, "I couldn't kill..."

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, competing with Harry.

"Get over yourself," Draco grimaced, "I know, I know;" Draco sighed, "The hero wonder boy can't kill. It's beneath him. I get it."

Draco stood up.

"Don't need to rub it in with villainess people like yours truly." Draco turned and stalked away, only to be met by a wall.

So much for a gripping exit.

"I'm sorry." Draco heard Harry whisper. "I just couldn't do it."

"Potter." Draco swirled around. "Seriously; you need to get over yourself. The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"B-But... I'm supposed to be the one who..." Harry explained

"...Defeats the Dark Lord? Kills him and reaps all the glory? The one with the Dark Lord's blood stained on his hands? The one who lowers himself to his opponent's level? The one all the little minions of the Dark Lord all hunt down? The one who'll defy everything you petty Gryffindors stand for in order for your paltry revenge?" Draco finished for him.

"I'm sorry." Harry lapsed back to repeating himself.

Draco just shook his head.

"You need to get laid."

---  
  
Okay. Long wait. Sorry. Lol. Exams!!!

**Next chappie** they'll be out and about and you'll find out what happened to lil Voldey.

(U know what would make the next chappie come faster...? You got it... REVIEWS!!!)


	39. Did you hear?

LOL!!! Man, I luv all your reviews; they're SO random! I'm all like _whoa _when I read them.

I know, I nag... I AM SORRY!! But I keep getting these reviews that say they haven't ever reviewed before and just decided to now... and I jus thought my persistence paid off. I accept anonymous reviews!!!! Lol.

I'll thank my faithful people now. I love you!!! (Don't laugh, I promised my love to whoever reviews!!!) One off thing though. In my opinion these lil thingys takes up too much space. But I have to... just to congratulate you all!!!

**Alenor **I feel for you. Exams? (shudder) Thank you for always (I think) reviewing!!!!

**Dark-Illusion1 **What can I say? Loving your encouragement and your pointers!!!

**Lorrett **Inspiring questions that make me think about my writing and why on earth did (or didn't) add those silly little things. Thank you; especially for saying Happy Birthday!!!

**Ladycoco **Tru, I forgot about that. Damn. Screws up my whole story doesn't it?

**Egyptstar **Interesting... hmmmm.... (don't really know what to say)

**SouthSideFountain **Good on you! Explain the candy high thing again? Sorry, but I didn't really get your question!! Lol. Sorry.

**Lunademinca **Go you, lol, I was reading each of your comments about my chapters as you go along. Real useful!!! Cheers.

**Everyone else **sorry if I left you out or something!!! You know i luv u!!

---

"We should... go." Hermione broke the silence, the two guys sulking in separate corners of the small hidden rooms was not a sight for sore eyes.

"Fine." Drawled Draco, lazily walking towards where the crack laid n the ceiling,

"No." Harry argued, "I'm staying."

"Really, Potter? And why is that?" Draco inquired, slightly amused,

"I refuse to go anywhere with a _Dark Wizard." _Harry knew this wasn't the appropriate reason... but he was mad at Draco and it was the first believable reason that he could muster.

"Me? A dark wizard?" Draco eyes enlarge, a ploy of fake innocence and shock.

"Yeah, you _Malfoy!" _Harry agreed,

"Prove it." Draco smirked.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. She hated when Draco was playing mind games. Harry would never win. Unless, of course, Draco wanted him to. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the expression Draco was wearing.

"I saw that unforgivable curse you did!" Harry beamed with his evidence.

Draco's innocent disguise gave way to the sardonic smile Hermione saw underneath the sugar coat long before.

"Surely you know that you don't have to be a Dark Wizard to be able to perform a curse." Harry pouted as Draco pointed this out,

"But it was Dark Magic! Only Dark Wizards _would _perform Dark Magic!" Harry accused.

"O contrary!" Draco put on his poetic voice.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, making Harry's situation worse.

"Your whole family's is made up of Death Eaters! You basically grew up with them!" Panted Harry, losing it. "How do I know you didn't plan this whole thing?"

"Why would he help us, Harry?" Hermione tried to reason.

"Because he loves _you! _It must've all gone wrong when they kidnapped you!" Harry tried to reason,

"Nonsense!" Draco asserted, "Stop making up silly things just because you're having a Hissy fit when I so happen to be right and you don't like it. We've got what we came for."

"You probably even planned to give me this!" Harry drew up his sleeves, revealing... nothing.

"Yes, Potter." Draco drawled, a smile escaping his lips, "Interesting." Draco inspected the arm where they both clearly saw the Dark Mark burned on there before.

"Wh-What happened?" Harry was amazed; no wonder that sickening bound connection between him and the Dark Lord was snapped; it started to make sense. "The Polyjuice potion wore off... and so the Mark went off!" Harry beamed at the realisation.

"Congratulations, Potter." Draco drawled, grimacing at the rate Harry figured things out.

"Now, if you're finished realising what is gone and didn't even stay on your arm for longer that half a minute... do follow me."

"No." Harry insisted stubbornly,

"Pardon?" Draco asked,

"No. I'm not going. You two go ahead." Harry clarified.

"You do realise this is _my _cellar, you dolt. You're currently residing in _my _property." Draco smirked.

Harry pouted.

Hermione giggled remembering the bet they had whether her previous lover did actually pout. It was _classic!_

"Come on, you two! You're like two _girls," _Hermione choked out, amidst her uncontrollable laughter.

"Pardon?" Draco sardonically inquired,

"Getting at each other then making up! JEEZ!" Hermione explained, still having her fit. "Just get it over and done with and avoid the ignoring-the-other-person-til-one-of-you-crack stage and make up!"

Harry glared at Hermione. This was so unfair!!! He sighed.

"Hermione's right; I'm sorry." Harry offered out his hand.

Malfoy stood there for a brief second and stared at the out stretched hand. It would've only been fair for him to slap – no, hit (hit is a far _manlier _word)! – the hand away. _Malfoys always get their revenge, _Draco remembered the Malfoy code.

Draco shrugged. It wasn't as if he had to _take _the opportunity offered to him. _Maybe later, _he bargained with his impish conscience. It wasn't as if Malfoys were fair.

"Right." Was all Draco could manage, refraining from the urge to slap the hand away.

Harry squinted at Draco. It was so hard to tell when he was being sarcastic and when he wasn't. Actually it was like that with all Slytherins, he'd always played it safe and assumed they were alwayssarcastic. Harry never once got the pleasant surprise that you get when assuming the worst in things.

"I am!" Harry assured, remember the earlier mishap and guilt of not finishing Voldemort off.

"And I just agreed with you." Draco stated in a cold voice, Harry didn't know if it was a just-drop-it-and-leave-it thing or an I'm-challenging-you-to-a-sarcastic-duel-with-words thing. Harry decided to leave it and take the safer option.

Hermione forced a cheerful smile. Didn't happen. Once Hermione saw the stressed look beginning to form on Harry's face as he looked at her 'smile', she stopped immediately.

"Like you said; we need to go. And we've got what we came for." She left out the other bit and repeated what Draco said to them earlier on. "Wait... what did we come for?!?"

Draco froze.

"It a list with all the -" Harry began explaining,

"It's a list with all the food that I like for the party I'm having." Draco interrupted,

"– names of all the Muggle born people attending Hogwarts Voldemort wants to target..." Harry trailed off, slightly too late.

"Party? You Know Who? Muggle Born? Why don't I know any of this?" Hermione wailed, shocked at the confessions and scandal she was just informed of.

"I'm having an end of the year party!" Draco announced, standing in the path of Harry and Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione growled as if warning him not to her. "What about the list of Muggle born students?"

Draco stared blankly at her.

Harry sighed.

"We came to Draco's house because we needed to steal the list of Muggle born people in Hogwarts so you would be safe." Harry explained, trying to avoid Malfoys dagger like gaze.

"How did you know about this?" Hermione asked mortified at such thoughts of the extent You Know Who was going to. Harry touched his scare,

"I was having some convincing dreams. Draco came here and asked about. Here we are." Harry said.

"Why didn't I know about this? _You could've told me._" she glared accusingly at Draco.

"You couldn't have help you knew you would've tried to help. You would've gotten in the way." Draco wasn't offering any other explanation.

Hermione nodded, looking at him and avoided his eyes. She sort of understood.

"Let's see it." She decided to change the subject.

Draco revealed a parchment with a list of names on it.

Hermione felt herself quiver as she reached out for it.

"Burn it!" Harry shrieked.

"It's magical, you dimwit." Draco snapped, clearly holding a grudge against him.

"How do we get rid of it?" Harry grimaced.

"I'll find out a way." Draco snatched the parchment from Hermione's hands.

---

"I can't believe it!" Harry chuckled. "I tripped over that when Lucius was leading me out to the balcony!" Harry referred to the little handle that made a bump in the carpet. Hermione inspected the clever way the carpet was placed; how shrewdly the crack seemed covered.

"Let's go." Draco muttered, his sour mood still intact. Draco was afraid the Malfoy security would pick up on the 'intruders', especially a Mudblood.

Draco led them to the balcony, where the disturbing events happened. Lighted now by the pure sun, it didn't look half as fearful as it had before.

From with in the robes, Draco revealed an ebony knife and the blade song ironically as he sliced it through his hand, reopening a healing wound.

"_Teredore," _Draco shouted, knowing his father would be anywhere but at home; knowing his mother would do anything but care.

The Thestral raced towards him with unnatural speed, the same creature that made a lump in Harry's throat the first time he saw it. The winged horse still captured the elegance its owner that called it had and that sight alone was enough to leave anyone in awe.

"Come." Draco instructed and they weren't sure if he was talking to them, or the Thestral.

---

Landing on the astronomy tower and nearly blinded by the shocking image of Blaise and a fifth year; Hermione and Harry hurriedly walked back to their common room where everyone was sure to miss them. Draco channelled his fury on Blaise.

"Hey; where were you for so long?" Blaise asked,

"None of your business." Draco replied mystified and glared at the girl with malice until she decided to run away.

Blaise shrugged. Draco was having one of his moods. Better to just take it all and let it slide, he knew.

"I guess your not in the mood for news." Blaise shrugged again and started to walk off. The sun, which was now setting, was starting to blare in his face and it annoyed him.

Draco rolled his eyes, did Blaise really think reverse psychology would work?

"_Teredore._" Draco couldn't help but reveal. Blaise only nodded, making Draco want to strangle him even more.

---

"WHAT???" Draco rampaged; the walls seemed to shake in his wake.

Draco dropped the Daily Prophet he was reading, not even finishing the article and not getting further than the front page. He had been away and Blaise had saved the paper from a day ago to show him. The whole school knew.

---

What is it? Hmmm? Any ideas? Any at all? Hmmmm?

--- REVIEW!!! ----


	40. Me against the World

Sorry to disappoint...

Boring you say? Gosh. Well. I don't know what to say. I'm not bitter. **.:: cough ::. **Not the slightest. First you want detail and now it's dragging on. Gosh. Not bitter at all. **.:: cough cough ::.**

---

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Please. Listen to me!" Hermione pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm as he refused to meet her gaze.

"Let me go." He ordered, his voiced strained. Hermione didn't know what he was feeling. Anger? Pain? Grief?

"It's all my fault!" She cried, aspirated. "I know. Please. Listen. Talk to me!" Why was she so helpless when it came to him?

People stopped and stared all around her. They were of all four houses, coming to watch the spectacle before them.

"Draco!" Hermione was losing it. Why wouldn't he even look at her?

"Leave me alone! Okay? Just..._go!_" Draco shook her off and raced to the quidditch field.

Hermione persisted to follow him.

_Please, _she pleaded to him in her mind. Knowing it was going to be as much us as it was if she said it aloud.

"Draco." She murmured, once away from the crowd of people.

"Go away, _Granger._" He painfully emphasized the last word and Hermione gasped, taken aback.

"It's not like your disowned, Draco. It's not that bad." She offered. Why was he doing this to her? Why was she just taking it?

"Yes. Of course you're right." He spun around and faced her, his pale face going red from the blood pressure building up inside of him. His very colour was dripping was sarcasm. "It's not that bad. You know; my wonderful and _dim-witted _plan to foil all those Death Eaters. Those Death Eaters, I bet you don't know who they are, don' t you? Well, one of them was my father. Others were like uncles to me. I grew up with their sons. I grew up with them _caring _for me. It's not like they were _evil, _they just didn't know any better! Voldemort tricked them. There's no way of getting out once Voldemort's tricked you." Draco revealed.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized, trying to calm him down.

"No; that's just it. You just say these things. How many times have you said you're sorry and you don't even mean it? I betrayed them. All of them. I'm one of them. Yes; I don't deny it. I'm proud of it. I _betrayed _them. Now the lunatic that want s to kill us all is still lose and _my father is in Azkaban." _Draco paused for a moment, as if for effect. "All because of you."

He glared accusingly at her. The very cause that made him go against his own.

"No. Draco, stop. You know that's not true. You did the right thing." Hermione cooed.

"The right thing?" Draco spat, "What? You think sending my father to Azkaban is the right thing?"

"But he was a-" Hermione began,

"Stop. Just stop it. Go away, Granger, you're just like the rest of them." With that, Draco mounted his broom and escaped her.

It wasn't that bad. Was it?

"You can't run forever!" Hermione yelled into the wind.

---

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Harry concluded as he cradled Hermione as she sobbed in his arms.

"I bet he did!" Ron defied, setting Hermione off to more wails, "I told you what a Prick he was!"

"He's not that bad." Harry and Ginny argued. They looked at each other questioningly, shrugged and laughed at their own little private joke.

"Sure." Ron remarked sarcastically.

"C'mon, his father just got sent to Azkaban."

"You'd think the git would be happy. You've heard the rumors of what Lucius does to him." Ron tried to joke.

"That's all they were... just rumors." Ginny added wistfully.

"Whether he meant it or not," Hermione felt she needed to add into the conversation, "He was right."

There were times where Hermione could be very delicate; against her very nature. This was one of them. She needed the right consoling... so they were hell as making sure that Dean was going nowhere near her.

---

"...as soon as possible." An elderly man confirmed.

"Yes. Transfer them to my name, but just leave the accounts and everything as they are." Draco made sure.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Sorry to hear about your father." His voice quivered so slightly when thinking of the elder Malfoy and what he had become. "And the business investments and portfolios?"

"Send them to Malfoy Manor." Draco answered, waving his hand. The man cowered back; the boy was splitting image of his father.

"And the meetings? You're expected to attend them."

"When is the closest urgent meeting?"

"This Thursday."

"I'll be there."

---

"What have you done, you git?" Harry murmured as Draco passed him in the hallway. Harry saw everyone cringe away from him, whether it was subconsciously or not, Harry didn't know.

The thing was, Draco did look incredibly like Lucius. And, if you didn't know him that well to spot the subtle differences; you'd think he _was _just a spawn of Lucius; an exact carbon copy. Harry watched as Hermione looked in Draco's eyes. He saw the gray pool soften for a moment and catch itself and hardened against Hermione.

How could she take it? Why was he doing this? Surely Draco wouldn't be one to judge people this way. Harry shook his head; what was he thinking, this was Draco he was thinking about.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out. Draco spun around and faced him. Harry flinched back, remembering the well-photographed wizard's picture of Lucius standing defiantly against the Aurors.

"Potter." Draco spat.

"What are you doing? Where have you been?" Harry chanced to ask,

"None of your business." Draco grimaced, why doesn't Potter just join his little fan club?

"What about Hermione. Why do you keep treating her like this?" Harry cried, fuming up.

"_Leave her out of this." _Draco replied though his gritted teeth.

"No. Tell me, and I'll leave you alone." Harry insisted stubbornly.

"Go away." Draco whined.

"No." Harry crossed his arm.

Draco walked up to him. Harry pushed him back.

"C'mon _Malfoy. _Why are you _hiding? _Just because _daddy _isn't here to protect you anymore... are you _scared?" _Harry provoked him.

"Sod off Potter." Draco muttered.

Harry was amazed. Here he was, pushing around Malfoy and he was just taking it. Something must be terribly wrong.

"_Scared _of your own... _FEELINGS? _Hmm Malfoy?" Harry persisted. He saw the colour rise to Malfoy's cheeks and knew he was getting to him.

"SOD OFF POTTER!" Draco screamed and pushed Harry harder than he expected, resulting in Harry toppling over into the nearest wall. Draco turned to leave.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Harry roared at him.

"Well, I'm finished with you, Potter."

---

Dinner in the great hall was as usual, everyone devouring on the latest and juiciest gossip.

(_"Pssst... did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_I heard our delicious Slytherin Heartbreaker is getting rid of Hermione."_

_- Screech –_

"_What's more... and rather sad is..."_

"_C'mon tell us."_

"_Just look at him. Just like his father."_

_- Shudder -_

"He's looking at the Gryffindors!"

"_Why do they get all the fun?"_

"_Look! One Particular Gryffindor."_

"_He's looking at Harry."_

"..."

"_I'd rather not think of it that way."_

"..._But what if..."_

"_Impossible. He was with Hermione."_

"_It's possible to like girls and guys you know."_

"_Please... - barf – I'm eating."_

"_Impossible!"_

"_Where'd you come from?"_

"_I just witness a little interlude with Draco and Harry..."_

"..._And..."_

"_Whatever was going on between them, Draco's finished with him. Those exact words, I tell you!"_

"_Heard he has to take care of his family business. Keeps missing school, he does." _

"_What about Narcissa?_

"_They don't allow women to..."_

"_But that's not fair!"_

"_It's the way of the pureblood. It's tradition and the Malfoys pride themselves on it!"_

"_I hear You Know Who's Dead."_

"_Again?"_

"_How many times have we thought that?"_

"_True... there's no proof..."_

"_And he's lost his most faithful follower; Lucius."_

"_Some say he was weakened... as if someone had worn him down before the duel with the Aurors."_

"_Some boy called them up and said for them to be waiting."_

"_Everyone knows it must Harry Potter."_

"_They even said it sounded just like Harry."_

"_I bet Harry almost defeated You Know Who... but You Know Who ran away with a portkey!"_

"_I heard Harry almost killed Lucius and Malfoy's so mad his dad almost died that he won't even speak to Harry again."_

"_How does Hermione come into this?"_

"_Maybe..."_

"..._Maybe she doesn't. Maybe Hermione's just a decoy to keep us confused and not knowing what is really happening."_

"_True, I bet she doesn't even play a part in this whole rescue story!" _)

Blaise rolled his eyes as he listened in to mindless gossip. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept a close watch on his friend. He could feel Malcolm do the same, and was sure Draco felt their gazes on him.

Pansy continued to prattle on about something or rather; Anna kept lashing out in a very exceptional Slytherin way in competition for the spotlight.

Draco, amongst the confusion pushed his plate away, as if excusing himself. He stood up.

The whole hall seemed to stop eating; seemed to pause as the object of affections and/or hatred... but all the same; the one their scandal seemed to evolve around.

This was possibly the first time Draco felt self-conscious. _Self-conscious, hah! _The whole hall seemed to be looking at him, or trying not to look at him in vain. The whole all seemed to be silent. Draco took the safe option. He placed a bored and sleepy façade on his face and pranced out of the hall as if nothing in the world can possibly be wrong.

---

The sun jarred in his eyes and Malfoy was forced to wake up. He had spent less than an hour each day grooming his hair, and it was taking a toll. He refused to look in the mirror, afraid of exactly what he would see.

His father.

How long could he keep this up? It was nearly the end of the year; thank bloody Merlin! Maybe he could keep it up... just for the end of the year.

Then he could have a break. Sort everything out... then he'd have to face the whole bloody school again for his last year.

---

Guess what people?

**Next Chappie's gonna be the end of the fic!!!!**

But there'll be a sequel so everything could be sorted out and everything.

I just wanted to ask if I've left something unexplained? Anything that doesn't quite fit? Please... tell me!!!


	41. The End

Draco cursed his conceited habit of gazing at all surfaces that reflected. Every time he happened to glimpse at the shining surface of glass that vaguely reflected his image he didn't see the usual appearance.

No.

Sure, he saw the silver hair that cropped his ears; he saw his eyes, a pool of liquefied pewter; he saw his smirk, customarily always on his face; he saw the perfection, the defining features that made him...him.

He also saw someone else. Someone else who had the same traits; someone who was identified and labelled by the same attributes.

_Father._

The silver hair that mimicked his fathers; running in the Malfoy blood since they were recognised. The hostile impenetrable eyes that gave nothing away; also given to him by his father. The smirk, a Malfoy's mask against the world. They were his.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to block his thoughts and looked promptly away from the reflection. He had decided; screw the rest of the school. It was only a couple of weeks.

He wanted to go home.

Now.

Draco raced pass people, not really caring who they were. They cringed back from him; letting him through, also seeing the similar mannerism he had to his father – the recent prisoner to Azkaban for the worst possible sentence. He needed to pack. Now.

---

"Where are you going?" Harry breathed, catching hold of Draco's arm.

"Home." He replied, brushing off the annoying Gryffindor's grip and continued fleeing.

"School hasn't even ending!" Harry blurted, stating the obvious, rather confused.

"Thanks for reminding me, Potter. Wouldn't know what to do without you." Draco turned, some of his sarcastic persona returning for a brief moment as he waved mischievously at Harry.

"Draco..." Harry began, wondering if he was going to suddenly break down.

"Malfoy to you, Potter." Draco informed the Gryffindor coldly, letting him meet in grey gaze.

"Look... I know we sort of got...distant. C'mon. You can't be serious! You haven't spoken to Hermione forever!" Harry whined.

"True. But we've always been distant. You can't believe that anything could've changed. It would be like changing the stars. We're meant to be rivals; you and I. It'll never change. Get used to it. I'm a Dark Wizard. Hermione's a Gryffindor, standing for everything right and pure. She should be with you. You two should be together." Draco cringed away at his words.

They sounded horribly cruel and shallow in on the outside. That's the way Potter would see it, but deep inside; you'd have no idea how selfless Draco was being_. It was all about appearances,_ Draco assured himself.

"But we could work this out! Why do you have to be such a _prick_? Why can't you just _listen? _Even I'm not this bad!" Harry argued,

"There is no we. There is only you and I. There is only you against me – and vice versa, of course. I don't listen to nonsense. Just keep telling yourself I'm a prick, I'm happy. And Potter; no, you're never 'bad'. Every bloody bone in your body is the essence of noble morals." Draco grimaced. "Possibly why I'm you're enemy."

"You're not my enemy." Harry murmured lightly.

"YOU JUST GET IT DO YOU??!? _I AM YOU'RE ENEMY!!! _I am." Draco shouted, trying to somehow knock some sense into the halfwit.

Harry smiled; Draco walked right into it.

"You're so _self-centred. _You're so... _vain! _DID _YOU _EVER THINK THAT _YOU _COULD BE AN ENEMY FOR _ME???? _No. You're not even worth being my enemy. Look at the state you're in. You're pathetic. Faceless, emotionless and _useless. _No. Draco, you care _not _my enemy. I have bigger fish to fry. Voldemort is waiting; waiting to attack us and you still believe I will _bother_ worrying about your... _pettiness?_" Harry lost it.

Draco stared at Harry. He just stared. He just took it all. After all, Potter was right. It was all true.

Harry gulped. What was wrong? Why wasn't Draco getting angry and retorting back? Maybe he was just a little too convincing. _Curse my Gryffindor brilliance, _thought Harry smugly, before shaking his head and thinking maybe it was for the best Draco was putting some distance between them. Some things were just growing on him too much.

"I guess you're right, Potter." Draco admitted, as Harry stared horrified at his friend. WHAT HAS BECOME OF HIM? "All the more reason to leave. I've been cursed with the illusion that I could possibly be worthy and equal to you. I must go and leave you to concentrate on defeating the Dark Lord and not bother you with my _petty _musings."

Now he was pushing it.

Was he being sarcastic? Harry just couldn't tell.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, letting it slide.

"What about the Mudblood?" Draco asked lazily.

Harry stared at Malfoy in shock. Utmost shock. _Mudblood? _How could he?

"She is your _girlfriend! _God! She might even _love _you!" Harry fumed.

"True... all the better. Must be off. You know; break her already-shattered-heart-by-someone-who-I-won't-name. Love? Hah! Right, Potter. Like she could feel the slightest emotion other than hate and revulsion towards me, for I feel nothing but them towards her." Draco was returning to his usual crafty I-won't-stop-at-anything-til-I-have-my way attitude. "Religious nut." He murmured underneath his breath.

Double-blow. It wasn't Harry's fault Draco didn't get the concept of 'God', let alone using his name for some reason as slang.

"Fruits of the Spirit!" Harry lectured silently, refusing to be swayed. "Why are you doing this? Just tell me. Give me _the truth. _No matter how I hate it. I'll accept the truth. I won't bother you any more. Promise." _There was always Hermione..._

"Wow. This is a big step for you. A Gryffindor... lying?" Draco asked.

Harry gaped at him... how did he know?

Of course Draco knew! Draco smugly smirked at his clairvoyance, his knowledge, his brilliance... but more importantly the way he knew Potter was up to something when the Gryffindore's eyes twitched.

"Please." Harry smiled and tested out his new 'puppy dog' face. Draco stared loathing back and Harry stopped. "Why were you risking everything for her then? And now... now..." he didn't know how to say it.

"I think I might have cared about her... deeply. It screwed up my reason. I went against everything I believe in, notice the present tense as well, and lost my mentor. My father is like an Idol to me, okay Potter? I know it's not that great, but it's true. She's a Mudblood. I'm a pureblood. We don't mix. It was just a fling." Harry flinched away as Draco said Mudblood.

"That can't be all!" Harry accused.

"No. And for the sake of binding you to your promise, I think I'll tell you. I actually gave her a thought because I want to destroy you Potter. I know you love her. I know you hated seeing her with me. It was tearing you apart. Only, somehow, you got this idiotic idea that you and I could be friends and you don't mind me with her anymore.

Like I clearly told you before; you and I aren't friends; never have, never will be. I don't want to tarnish my reputation more than I need to. I see the way you worry. Now, as I'm no longer with her, it's still tearing you apart. I see the way you still care about her. I see the way you hurt just as much as she does. Well, she's all yours now, Potter!" Draco smiled wickedly. How on earth was he able to come up with this right on the spot?

He wanted so much to believe what he just said was true. Deep – yes, very very deep – down inside he knew it wasn't.

"Oh."

"See now, Potter? I lost myself slightly when messing around with the tart. Now I'm back, you could even go and run to your love and tell her. Though I doubt she'll believe you." Draco laughed menacingly. "After the show I pulled off, the Mudblood will only think the best of me!"

It was true. They both knew it, no matter how much both of them now wanted it to be untrue.

"So. Try to stay true to you lil promise and leave me alone. Or at least for a few hours. Soon, I'll be out of your lives, Potter." Draco grimaced. "Wouldn't you be glad?"

With that Draco pushed himself away and Harry let go of him.

Staring at the boy striding towards the dungeons, Harry didn't want to believe it. He somehow knew it wasn't true. But it all seemed to make sense. He couldn't find another explanation. None.

Draco couldn't believe he did it. He pulled it off. That would have them off his back for Merlin knows how long! He let them drift away. He let the Hermione go. He didn't need anyone. Not before, not now and certainly not in the future.

Harry couldn't look away. They had all invested so much hope, belief, faith and trust into Malfoy. It was a gamble and they were sure they could sway the odds. They had lost. Maybe they had lost from the start. But now at least he'll be gone. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Hermione.

He didn't know what he could offer in condolence. He knew she was going to be shattered for the second time. What could he offer in compensation of her loss?

Only that he would be back in a while. Simply that he'll be back for their seventh year. Merely that Draco was going to be returning to Hogwarts.

But what Draco, and who he had become or returned to being... they'd have to wait and see.

**The End**

---

AWWWWW... the end. Sad. Depressing. But slightly more realistic. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

**I must thank all the reviewers... especially my faithful ones who've always been there to review and mostly encourage, if not giving helpful pointers, and actually made me go through with the whole story. Now you've even begun convincing me of an even juicier sequel. Yes, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!**


	42. Epilogue : Forgo

An Epilogue for all you who do not wish to read the sequel....

Thanks for all your support and encouragement!!! You've all convinced me to write a sequel. I just hope I don't disappoint! Don't forget to tell me what you think!

---

_Scared of your own feelings, Malfoy?_

_You can't run forever!_

_Why are you hiding?_

_Just because daddy isn't here to protect you!_

_You're pathetic._

_Faceless, emotionless, _Useless.

The voices that screamed and whispered at him never went away. How is it that the proud and vain Slytherin could care so much about a virtuous Gryffindor?

Draco turned his head away from the newspaper. It was broad daylight and the voices still haunted him. In attempt of believing the illusion he set up for everybody, he spat at the Witch's Weekly; the picture of Potter and Granger. He still didn't cancel the subscription for his mother.

_Harry and Hermione._

"Perfect pair." Draco muttered darkly, repeating the article heading. He shook his head vigorously; he had begun speaking to himself rather often nowadays; a very disturbing and unusual fact.

After the declaration of his mother's delicate state she'd fallen into, Draco was sure to put an end to anything that might have showed similar signs to her condition. After his father's captivity.

The Malfoy name was doing badly. Corrupted. Cruel. Vicious. Not fit.

Not the usual respected and traditional pure blood line that it once was.

Though Draco was shown anything but disrepute.

All age groups took to his liking. After his 'fling' with a Muggle Born, it opened up ideas to rather unlikely people around his age group. He reached the grand second of the Witch's Weekly poll, losing only to the Boy Hero of the wizarding world. It seemed Draco's dark aurora only captured more people. Not that they would dare approach him.

The more elder people still hung onto the ideals of tradition and his pure blood sang out to them. Wherever Draco went his trademark features were instantly recognised.

Not that he wanted it that way.

This summer was to be a relaxing summer. The one before his final year at Hogwarts.

It had been anything but relaxing.

---

Harry remembered the way they were close, the way the despicable git would hold her hand. The way she would smile apologetically whenever she caught Harry's gaze; whenever Draco's eyes hardened at Harry's smile smile, knowing it fake.

Every time Harry saw them together.

It was like a dagger plunged into his stomach; whenever and if ever he tried to move away and deny it, the dagger would move higher and higher to the ultimate destination. His heart. It was getting torn, sliced, stabbed and hacked.

Now it was worse. Now she didn't have Draco. Now he didn't have Draco. Now the knife changed into a sword.

Harry remembered before Draco came into their lives. A time where Harry didn't have him.

_A time when he didn't need him._

But Harry always had her. Always. Even as friends in the very beginning, it was enough comfort.

Even friends they remained now. But now, as she absently stares at something only her eyes reveal, she is but a ghost. But a skeleton and shell; only a painful reminder of what used to be there.

Harry stared at her rocking herself, as if the cradling could ease the pain. They were only seventeen, but had undergone more traumas a person should take. Of all the dreadfulness that had passed them before, this was possibly the worst. Only Hermione, the brain of their Dream Team, was… sick. It wasn't anything physical. It was in the mind.

She tried to cover it, tried to convince us we were worrying about nothing. When she thought we weren't looking she withdrawed back to herself. She went somewhere unreachable. Harry went to sit beside her and offered her a smile that used to comfort her whenever and wherever. A smile that never failed.

Until now.

Harry closed his eyes to get rid of the horrible sight. Images of Hermione's reaction flashed across his eyes.

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"WHAT?" Hermione exploded. Her calm reserve melted away.

"Draco's gone home." Harry repeated.

"AND YOU JUST LET HIM?" Harry didn't like this new side of Hermione.

"He… admitted a few things…" Harry shifted uncomfortably.

He just had to tell her in front of the other Gryffindors in their common room.

"What does he think he's doing?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"He gone-" Harry began to repeat,

"I KNOW… Draco's gone home." Hermione snapped through gritted teeth. "I need to talk to him."

"You can't." Harry informed her weakly.

"I bloody well can!" Hermione argued defiantly, "I'll march right back to Malfoy Manor and demand to see him."

"It's unchartable. Like Hogwarts." Harry hated to admit the truth. He gently guided Hermione's hands down. The stress was straining her and she wasn't thinking properly.

"I'll find a way…" Hermione assured. "Why did he go?"

"Family business." Harry assured. He couldn't break it to her.

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

And he still hadn't told her the proper reason. The reason the conceited and arrogant git admitted to him before its departure.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She felt his gaze on her and turned to meet it. Harry offered his arms to her, and she collapsed in them. It was a mutual comforting thing. They were both hurt. They were both victims. They both lost.

Harry heard a gentle click in the distance, the sound of a camera. He raised his head a fraction too late, only to see the back of the dark haired intruder who had 'proof' of any rumours concerning The Boy Who Lived.

Harry frowned,

"Let's go into Diagon Alley tomorrow. We'll need to get our books and everything… we'll meet up with Ron and Ginny." Harry suggested. Hermione was always worse on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Harry didn't understand why, so it was probably best to leave the shopping until Friday.

---

As the carriage came to a stop, he made his way to The Three Broomsticks to further study his list, to plan which shops he would stop by; the quickest possible route.

Leaving, he loathed the way people stared at him; the way they segregated him out from the rest. Apart from the distinct eyes and hair; he knew he had an ambience that people picked up on.

He tilted his head up, further suggesting his attitude towards whoever gazed upon him and embarrassingly almost tripped over the poor girl stumbling in his path. She was dressed in rags, or what Draco believed was rags, the stench of the poor chit was unbearable. What's worse was that Draco felt sorry for it.

Her brown hair, the bushy unkemptness, and delicate hands fervently compelling people to give to her…

The way the girl, not passing the age of 8, looked him straight in the eye. Too ignorant to fear the Malfoy name; too young. Too innocent. The way she offered a genuine smile, even before he decided to bestow her anything.

When he kicked over her wooden bowl, he bent down in a show of kindness as if helping her pick up her money. The confused expression and tears welled in her eyes, knowing that it had been anything but an accident. Quickly going through his pocket, Draco digs out his change and puts it in the bowl.

_No one will know better._

Draco smiled back at the girl, standing up once again. The sudden commotion he had caused only drew adverted gazes, not bothering with a mere peasant girl and her associates. The girl smiled back, biting her lip and withdrawing her tears, she watched as the kind man walked away the confused glint no longer shining in her eyes. The 500 galleons now in her keeping.

---

Harry watched as Draco kicked the bowl, making sure Hermione and Ron were distracted elsewhere. His face had burned, knowing it wasn't an accident. Pity filled him for the poor girl, only to be replaced by guilt that he couldn't go over there and help her without rousing suspicions from others; namely Hermione. And Ron.

Obsurus Books was rather full, with no more than a week until Hogwarts was due to begin, and Harry had difficulty finding his friends.

"Werr 'ere 'ou 'ary?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with the liquorice wands Harry had purchased for them to share.

"Uh… about…" Harry answered vaguely, feeling uncertain about the whereabouts of Hermione. "Hermione!"

"Harry!" Hermione greeted, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah…" He stared her away from the direction he saw Malfoy go in. Hermione's eyes had a familiar glint in them and were looking very cheery.

"I was just talking to Mrs Paprill and she said she saw a striking young fellow walk pass her." She gestured in the way she came.

Harry gulped, hoping that her happiness was not due to Malfoy.

"Don't look so modest!" Hermione joked, fluffing his hair.

Harry realised she was talking about him.

---

Next stop: Hogwarts! What will happen when they meet? I have a big surprise for you all when we arrive!!!

Mwauhahahahaa….

What do you think? (Sort of anepilogue for this fic, and a prologue for the other)

The Sequel is called 'Forgo'


End file.
